Una Cierta Lucha para Salvar el Universo, el Espacio y el Tiempo
by flayjunior15
Summary: El Maestro ha gobernado sobre la tierra y ahora quiere erigirse como amo de toda la creación, al querer declararle la guerra al resto del universo. Sin embargo una resistencia conformada por Espers, Magos, Señor del Tiempo se interpondrán en sus planes, para rescatar su planeta y detener los ambiciosos planes del Maestro que podrían traer muerte y destrucción al resto del universo.
1. Prologo

Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los derechos de Doctor Who y sus derivados, pertenecen a la BBC. Así como también todos los derechos de To Aru Majutsu No Index y sus derivados pertenecen a Kazuma Kamachi y demás asociados. No se pretende ninguna infracción de Copyright.

 **Nota del autor:** Advertencia de clasificación T. Menciones a abusos, muerte de personajes, algo de OC ( _aunque justificado aquí_ ) y uso de drogas. Aunque no será tan grande para pasarlo a categoria M. También es un AU ( _historia alterna_ ) con respecto al último capítulo de la tercera temporada de _Doctor Who_ , _el último de los señores del tiempo._ Por lo que ya están advertidos.

… _ **.**_

 **PRÓLOGO**

" _Él se paró en la cima del mundo, Y observo su nuevo y basto mundo. Y se erigió como Amo de toda la creación. Y entonces él pensó que eso era bueno_."

En un mundo llegando poco a poco a su fin. En un planeta tierra donde su mayor parte se encontraba convertida en un páramo desolado, con más de la mitad de su población humana casi que extinta, lo mismo que una gran parte de su fauna y flora. En lo alto de los cielos recorriendo el mundo, se encontraba una especie de estación voladora parecida a un aeropuerto pero a la vez a un portaaviones armado de la marina. Donde diversas aeronaves se podrían aterrizar y mantenerse en el cielo por horas, días, semanas o incluso meses. Esta estación se llamaba _Valiant_. Dentro de esta un gran número de personas se encontraban a bordo, lideradas por aquel quien construyo la imponente maquina voladora y quien desató una matanza masiva sobre el planeta.

Este hombre era _el Maestro_. Último de los Señores del tiempo ( _Time Lords_.) una de las razas más poderosas del universo pero ya extintos debido a una gran guerra, y quedando solamente dos de estos seres en la existencia. El Maestro cuyo alias como ser humano había sido Harold Saxon, después de habiéndose convertido en primer ministro de Gran Bretaña y tomado el control gracias a una red psíquica puesta en 15 satélites orbitando la tierra, abriendo las puertas del tiempo con una máquina paradójica que hizo descender de los cielos a unas criaturas pequeñas de aspectos circulares, de color negro y apariencia futurista llamada Toclafane. Con ayuda de estos, el Maestro ordenó eliminar más de una décima parte de la población terrícola del planeta y establecer su nuevo dominio en él. El único quien podría hacerle frente, era el Doctor, su más viejo y grande rival. Pero él ahora se encontraba prisionero a bordo del _Valiant_ , por lo que el Maestro ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. ¿O si…?

Una música a alto volumen sonaba en el Valiant por el sistema de altavoces, específicamente en la parte de la enorme habitación donde se hacía de cabina de pilotaje y se controlaba la enorme estructura, y que también hacía de salón principal de la enorme aeronave donde se reunían las personas casi siempre. Diversas personas iban y venían de un lugar a otro por el lugar, algunos eran operarios de la nave, otros guardias fuertemente armados hasta los dientes vestidos de uniformes militares negros, y otros eran personal de limpieza. Un hombre que parecía entrado en sus veintes y cercano a sus treinta, con cabello castaño tirando casi a rubio, ojos del mismo color y sonrisa empedernida. Esta era la apariencia de una de las encarnaciones del Maestro, un Señor del Tiempo.

El Maestro se encontraba observando a través de la ventanilla frontal de la cabina del puente de mando. El observaba los enormes cielos azules junto con las nubes blancas que surcaban perdiéndose en el horizonte, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa surcara sus labios al llegar a la realización que todo ese lugar era suyo, que todo cuanto hubiera en este planeta le pertenecía; porque como _Amo_ de todo él tenía el derecho de regir sobre aquel planeta conquistado gracias a su ardid y su asombrosa inteligencia, producto de ser una de las razas más avanzadas y evolucionadas en el universo, los Señores del Tiempo.

Aunque hace tiempo que aquella gran raza desapareció, producto de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo como se le llamaba, donde los Señores del Tiempo se enfrentaron a una de las razas más peligrosas del universo, los Daleks. Esta enorme guerra que abarcó y destruyo varias galaxias y planetas, eliminando cientos de formas de vida inmiscuidas en el conflicto sin culpa, y acabando con aquellas dos poderosas razas borrándose del universo para siempre. O eso se pensaba. Pero no todo estaba perdido, El Maestro tenía un plan para crear un imperio, el imperio de los señores del tiempo; con él a la cabeza. Junto con sus esclavos humanos, estaba creando unos cohetes con cientos de Toclafane a bordo, para ser enviados al espacio donde atacarían a las demás razas del universo, y las esclavizarían o destruirían si se resistían.

Él se volteo para después bajar por la escalera que daba al puesto de mando, y posar su mirada fija en la persona sentada en la silla de escritorio frente a él. El Maestro sonrió lánguidamente al ver como aquella persona temblaba ante su escrutinio. Esta persona era nada menos que el Doctor, este en su cuerpo centenario siendo envejecido por el control del manipulador de ADN del destornillador laser del Maestro. Vestía las mismas ropas que traía desde hacía casi un año, tiempo en que era prisionero a bordo de esta nave. Por ende que a veces desplegara un olor feo debido a su falta de tiempo sin asearse. Veía fijamente y con algo de miedo a su homologo Señor del Tiempo, esperando que nuevo tipo de torturas tenía pensado hacerle hoy.

"Te notas tenso Doctor. Relájate, hoy no tengo pensado hacerte nada…aun." Decía el Maestro como se movía detrás de la silla del Doctor, y empezaba a moverlo con las ruedas que esta poseía en dirección a una de las enormes ventanas a un costado que daba vista al cielo azul

El Doctor no pudo más que sentir su cuerpo relajarse algo después de oír esto, pero no bajó la guardia. Si bien no podría defenderse de las acciones del Maestro para con él, al menos prefería eso a que quisiera desquitarse con la familia de Martha Jones o con su amigo Jack Harkness, prisioneros y sirvientes también a bordo del Valiant junto con él. El Doctor pasó a mirar por la ventana el enorme cielo azul con nubes blancas cubriendo el basto horizonte. Podía observar también algunas esferas negras de Toclafane pasar por ahí volando. El solo suspiro de forma triste por ellos, al saber ya la verdadera identidad de aquellos seres que habitaban dentro de aquellas esferas de color negro.

"¿Puedes verlo? ¿El vasto mundo que ahora me pertenece? aquel a quien tú has empeñado en proteger de mí y de muchos otros más. Ahora finalmente ha caído en mis manos y ya no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo. Y pronto el universo entero seguirá el mismo curso. ¿Qué piensas acerca de eso Doctor, eh?" Le preguntaba el Maestro burlándose de el

El Doctor no decía nada, solo seguía con su vista fija en el cielo azul observándolo a la vez que observaba aquellas esferas negras que surcaban el cielo de vez en cuando.

"¿Oh? ¿Estas triste por lo que descubristes acerca de los Toclafane? Ja! sabía que al hacerlo rompería tu corazón. Pero no estés triste por ellos, ellos pronto tendrán un lugar en el nuevo orden que pienso imponer. Así que descuida. Tú podrás ser testigo de todo eso y más. Ya que pienso dejarte vivir para siempre como mi leal perro, mientras yo me dedico a gobernar en mi imperio ¿Qué dices?" Le preguntaba el Maestro con una sonrisa lánguida a sus anchas

El Doctor seguía sin decir nada, sumido solo en sus pensamientos viendo a los Toclafane, con una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía. Ahora que sabía quiénes eran ellos, más le entraba un sentimiento de impotencia, porque sabía que tenía que deshacerse de ellos pronto. Ya que dentro de poco se cumpliría un año de la toma del Maestro del control de la tierra. Y los cuidadosos planes que ha estado trazando todo este tiempo deben ir al pie de la letra. Y entre esas cosas contaban con deshacerse de las 'personas' que habitaban esas esferas negras, si es que podía el seguir considerarles así.

El Maestro solo entorno la mirada ante el reprimiendo las ganas de golpearlo por ignorarlo. Pero se contuvo, solo por esta vez. Ya estaba casi listo de cumplir la meta final, y no cedería ante sus impulsos ahora, aun cuando en casi todo un año ha hecho lo que ha querido con el Doctor y sus amigos aquí en el Valiant. Pronto, muy pronto, sería el aniversario de su toma del poder del planeta y entonces, su plan de tomarse el universo seguiría después de eso. Así que ¿que bastaba con esperar un poco más para seguir torturando al Doctor? absolutamente nada.

Fue en eso que la puerta que daba a la habitación principal se abrió dejando entrar tres figuras. Los guardias de UNIT les abrieron las puertas dejándolos pasar, haciendo que el Maestro se girara hacia ellos sin evitar sonreír. Las tres figuras eran un hombre y dos mujeres. De origen asiático, y técnicamente provenían de Japón. Y eran ayudantes en los planes del Maestro en conseguir sus metas, ya que tenían un objetivo en común. Eran de los pocos no sometidos ni controlados por la red psíquica del Arcángel. Por ende que pudieran ir a sus anchas y hacer lo que quisieran dentro y fuera del Valiant. Era eso mejor, a ser exterminados o esclavizados como las demás personas allí abajo en la tierra.

El Maestro se giró hacia ellos a la vez que lo hacía con la silla del Doctor para que pudiera verlos también.

"Puedes fingir cuanto quieras Doctor. Pero no hay duda que mis planes se están efectuando a plenitud y pronto el resto del universo seguirá el mismo destino que esta tierra ahora insípida. Pero eso sí, no estoy solo en esto. Permíteme presentarte a aquellos que me siguen y son aliados míos en esta empresa. Creo que ya los abras visto merodeando por aquí, pero no habías tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos directamente ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba el Maestro burlón como señalaba a cada una de las figuras haciendo las presentaciones

Primero señalo con su mano al hombre, un sujeto de apariencia delgada y pelo rubio ondulado. Llevaba un chándal rojo y azul con pequeños nodos metálicos adjuntos a su alrededor. Con guantes negros a juego del mismo color, que tenía un apariencia a un traje de captura de movimiento. Llevaba gafas de sol acomodadas por encima de su cabeza, pero al aspecto a destacar era su rostro, mostrando una mueca desagradable y burlona aparentemente perpetua, con un aspecto degradante en su cara con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos.

"Su nombre es Kihara Ransuu." Decía el Maestro presentandolo a lo que el aludido solo levanto su mano mientras saludaba burlonamente

Luego el Maestro señaló a una de las mujeres, la que tenía apariencia madura. De cabellos largos de color negro, vestía un traje tipo oficina con una bata de científico anudada encima de ella.

"Ella es Kihara Yuiitsu." La presento al Maestro a lo que la aludida levanto una mano en señal de saludo aunque de forma perezosa como si aquello no le importara

Finalmente el Maestro señalo a la más mujer más joven, era una niña sorprendentemente, parecía de esas chicas que aun iban a la escuela secundaria. Con bollos o nudos de pelo negro en ambos lados de su cabello. Ella vestía un suéter color rosa, una minifalda y medias negras rotas. Llevaba unas botas grandes de forma asimétrica; también llevaba varios dispositivos que colgaban de su cuello que incluían un teléfono celular, un pequeño control de TV, y un dispositivo de mano.

"Y finalmente esta linda chica es Kihara Enshuu." Termino de presentar el Maestro a lo que la pequeña niña no hizo ningún gesto y se mantuvo impasible todo el tiempo

El Doctor solo frunció el ceño ante la mención de los apellidos ( _pues si eran japoneses no sería extraño que se nombrara su apellido antes que el nombre._ ) que los tres compartían. 'Kihara', ese apellido le sonaba familiar; si no estuviera tan envejecido quizás pudiera recordar mejor de donde había oído hablar de ellos, estaba seguro de ello.

"Veo que tienes dudas ¿te suenan familiar de alguna parte? ¿Pero no puedes identificarlos? se nota que la vejez ya te esta pasando factura Doctor. En otro momento te dejaría el tiempo suficiente para recordar, pero el tiempo es ahora apremiante y ahí mejores cosas que hacer antes del gran día. Por lo que yo responderé tus dudas." Decía el Maestro con una enorme mueca que rivalizaba con la de Kihara Ranshuu

"A ver, dime algo Doctor. Me imagino que ya habrás oído acerca de Ciudad Academia. ¿No es así?" Decía al Maestro como comenzaba a dar vueltas y recorrer al Doctor sentado a la vez que hablaba

El Doctor frunció el ceño aún más y estaba visiblemente confundido. Aun así sabía de lo que hablaba el Maestro. ¿Pero que tenía que ver Ciudad Academia en todo esto? él sabía que era esa ciudad de hecho. Había estado ahí un par de veces en el pasado, pero había decidido no volver ahí nunca más por razones personales. No había oído hablar de ella en mucho tiempo de todos modos. Desde su cuarta regeneración pasando por los tiempos que el vivió en la Guerra del Tiempo, hasta su actual presente no había oído de ella ni había hecho ademán de acercarse por allí nunca más. No después de descubrir ciertas cosas desagradables sucediendo por allá.

"Supongo que por tu expresión es un sí. Bien, como ya sabrás. Ciudad Academia como su nombre indica, es una ciudad de varias escuelas e instituciones de educación superior. Desde el jardín de infantes, pasando por la escuela hasta la universidad. Es la ciudad más avanzada del mundo actualmente y se dice que su tecnología es por 30 años más adelantada del mundo. Trabajan en la creación de tecnologías de gran avance, experimentos científicos cuyo principal estudio son los poderes psíquicos."

"En si no es lo importante. Lo importante es que hasta el día de hoy es la única ciudad que aún no ha caído ante mi poder. Irónicamente en sí muchos de sus principales residentes se salvaron de caer presa de mi red psíquica del arcángel, gracias a que ellos tienen poderes psíquicos también. En menor o mayor medida, pero eso los ha salvado de caer hipnotizados ante mi poder. Aun si esa ciudad-estado se encuentre dentro de los terrenos del mismo Japón. País que mande a incendiar en su totalidad hace seis meses. ¿Recuerdas eso Doctor?" Le preguntaba el Maestro al Doctor mientras seguía dando círculos en torno a el

El Doctor no necesitaba recordar eso. Él le había pedido, No, le había suplicado que se detuviera pero el Maestro no escucho. Su homólogo Señor del Tiempo, había ordenado que incendiaran Japón en su totalidad. Debido a que eran un conjunto de islas aisladas, podrían incendiarse y quemar todo haciendo que el fuego se propagara eficientemente y todo lo que estuviera ahí, no podría escapar seguro del lugar. Y todo fue ocasionado aquella vez porque el Maestro se había enterado que otra raza alienígena llamada Drast, tenían planes de conquistar el planeta antes incluso de que él lo hubiera pensado y se habían alistado para hacerlo antes de que el Maestro hubiese hecho su jugada, pero el Señor del Tiempo fue veloz y les ganó la mano en eso. Enojado por casi permitir que otra raza alienígena le quitara su logro, y habiendo descubierto su base de operaciones en Japón, ordenó a los Toclafane ir a destruirlos al quemar todas las islas que la conformaban. Esta era la respuesta del Maestro a quien osaba desafiarlo.

Por supuesto que aquella acción a su vez fue también un reto a aquellos habitantes de Ciudad Academia, la ciudad que vivía con un gran muro rodeándola y que se encontraba dentro del área metropolitana de empleo de Tokyo. Esa ciudad había resistido los embates del Maestro continuamente, desde los ataques de sus millones de Toclafane, hasta sus ataques con armamento humano pesado y había resistido aun así con todo lo que le había llovido encima durante el último año. No era de extrañar que fuese la ciudad más avanzada del mundo, por lo que sus armamentos estaban siendo superiores por tres décadas al resto del mundo. El había pensado en usar armas nucleares contra la ciudad, pero sabía que sus intentos serian en vano pues la ciudad no solo contaba con armamento tecnológicamente más avanzado para contrarrestar eso. Sino también contaba con sus Espers. Seres humanos que pueden emitir AIM, un campo energético invisible al ojo humano excepto para máquinas detectoras y para los Señores del Tiempo. Y usar estos distintos poderes psíquicos y que han pasado por el programa curricular de energía de Ciudad Academia para su desarrollo.

Estos estaban divididos en distintos niveles, del nivel 0 hasta el nivel 5 que eran los más poderosos. Solo siete Esper había dentro del último escalón de Nivel cinco, y el que contaba como el número uno de dicha categoría era sin duda un auténtico monstruo. De nombre Accelerator, se decía que este podía destruir todo el ejército del mundo si quisiera y resistir bombas nucleares. Por ende que hacer semejante acción sería una pérdida de tiempo y recursos en una sola ciudad, ya que los necesitaba para poder conquistar el universo. Pero para el cruel y sádico Señor del Tiempo, no significa que dejaría las cosas así. Esa ciudad caería antes de que conquistara el universo, eso se lo prometía.

"Esa ciudad ha sido resistente. Aun cuando muchos de sus habitantes residentes han muerto durante los continuos ataques, aun cuando los familiares que muchos de sus estudiantes jóvenes y demás personal tuvieran fuera de la ciudad, murieran cuando mande a incendiar a todo el país a lo ancho y largo, salvándose solo aquellos dentro de los límites de la ciudad científica. Aun cuando los pocos que caían rendidos ante mi red psíquica intentaran sabotear las defensas de la ciudad y estos cayeran presos o muertos por sus mismos compañeros, sembrándose la desconfianza adentro de sus puertas. Aun así han resistido y les doy crédito por ello. Quizás porque su presidente de administración, el infame Aleister Crowley ha sabido defenderse muy bien y ser un reto y molestia para mí. ¿Lo recuerdas a él no es así?" Preguntaba el Maestro

Al Doctor no necesitaban recordárselo. Aleister Crowley era una de las principales razones sino la primera por la cual el no había querido volver a aquella ciudad, controlada entre las sombras por aquel ser tan nefasto. Alguien tan depravado y sin moral, que no tenía escrúpulos a la hora de realizar o aprobar experimentos inhumanos en seres humanos y demás seres vivos, para su disfrute pero siempre justificándolo el que era por el 'bien de la ciencia'. El Doctor había pensado muchas veces en querer detenerlo, pero sabía que Aleister ostentaba la mayor parte del control sobre Ciudad Academia, así que si lo enfrentaba y desaparecía, la ciudad caería en el caos y no sabrían qué hacer. Necesitaba pensarlo con cuidado y en aquellos tiempos no tenía el tiempo suficiente, como se la pasaba viajando con algunos de sus compañeros y peleando contra distintas amenazas provenientes del espacio. Los Esper eran una de las razones por las cuales no gustaba de esa ciudad, otorgarles poderes psíquicos a chicos a través de experimentos y el uso de drogas en sus cerebros y cuerpos, eran algo que él no aprobaba y rehuía de ellos como muchos de sus experimentos no terminaban más que en muertes de jóvenes chicos en las primeras etapas de aquel experimento, a pesar de que hoy debería considerarse más 'seguro'.

"Si, ese superintendente general de Ciudad Academia. El cual vive dentro de su llamado edificio sin ventanas, tan protegido que como su nombre indica no tiene ni puertas ni ventanas por donde entrar, más que por ayuda de la tele transportación. Su edificio es tan resistente a cualquier ataque exterior, que se dice puede resistir el uso de bombas nucleares que le lancen. Él ha sabido proteger su ciudad muy bien, debo admitirlo." Decía el Maestro con una expresión agria mientras seguía caminando en surcos

"Aun así, el juego aun no termina. Algunos científicos y gente residente de allá de Ciudad Academia, han logrado escapar gracias a mi ayuda y han desertado a mi lado. Claro que de seguro alguien como Aleister debía de prever esto, pues sus defensas siguen más fuertes que nunca y se han reforzado aún más después de haber incendiado todo el país de Japón donde se encontraban. Pero aun es cuestión de tiempo antes de que caigan. Estas ilustres personas de aquí que vez, como ya te habrás dado cuenta debido a su etnia que mayoritariamente son japoneses los residentes en esa ciudad. Son científicos expertos, miembros de una selecta familia de expertos científicos que han trabajado en las distintas ramas de la ciencia y tienen un renombre y reputación allá misma. Los Kiharas. Una 'familia' si se puede llamar así, con una notable inclinación natural para la ciencia, así como a las acciones más atroces y crueles en estándares humanos en su hambre de experimentación en la ciencia que tanto aman. No importándoles un bledo la supuesta 'ética' que debe tener todo científico. En pro de alcanzar sus metas, su reputación en el llamado 'lado oscuro' en Ciudad Academia es grande por ello."

El Doctor pasó a verlos después de escuchar lo dicho por el Maestro, y un clic sonó en su cabeza. El recordaba si haber oído de ellos antes, todo lo que había dicho su homologo Señor del Tiempo era verdad. Los Kiharas, eran la segunda razón principal por la que no había vuelto a poner un pie allá. Eran según sus ojos, un grupo enfermo de científicos que no valoraban la vida humana y hacían uso de experimentos crueles e inhumanos en personas, según ellos 'por el bien de la ciencia'. Lo cual causaba repulsión en el Doctor y desagrado hacia aquella 'familia' tan nefasta según sus ojos. Lo peor es que dentro de la ciudad nadie hacia nada contra ellos por tener influencias en la mesa de directores que formaban parte del gobierno de la ciudad. Ese 'lado oscuro' de Ciudad Academia era lo que más detestaba el Doctor de ello, y otra razón para no regresar allí al menos en el largo plazo desde su última visita, hace siglos para él según sus recuerdos.

Las tres personas que eran los Kiharas, tenían reacciones diferentes al escrutinio de la mirada del Doctor y su mueca de desagrado al reconocer quienes son. Kihara Enshuu no le importaba y se denotaba distraída observando por la ventana el cielo azul. Kihara Ransuu solo tenía la misma mueca desagradable y burlona de siempre, dirigida esta vez hacia el Doctor no importándole cuanto desagrado pudiera causarle en él. Y Kihara Yuiitsu observaba impasible todo esto sin rehuirle la mirada al viejo Señor del Tiempo. El Maestro observaba este cambio con especial agrado, sin duda le satisfacía esto, el ver como se miraban unos a otros como si fuesen enemigos o lo peor del otro. Le gustaría seguir mirando este intercambio, pero sabía que no había tiempo que perder. En tres días seria el aniversario del año en que tomo el mundo, y no deseaba perder más tiempo, y decidió enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

"Bueno, supongo que ustedes tres no vinieron solo para presentarles aquí, a mi ilustre viejo 'amigo' el Doctor. Sino que vinieron por algo más. Supongo que vienen a decirme sobre los resultados del experimento 'Meltdowner' ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba el Señor del Tiempo

"Si, así es." Hablaba Kihara Ransuu. "Ya Therestina ha estado cerciorándose personalmente de que no se salga de control. Aunque tenemos una pieza importante que la podemos usar para su control, aun así se necesitan ciertos otros ajustes para mejorarlo."

Ransuu hablaba como si describiera cualquier tipo de experimento convencional, por ende que su tono de voz sonase casi que natural. Algo que debería ser una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta el tipo de experimentos crueles e inhumanos realizados en personas, era por demás chocante al referirse de que estaba hablando.

"Ya veo. Bien, habrá que poner manos a la obra cuanto antes. Vamos que quiero ir a ver personalmente esto." Decía al Maestro como se volteaba a la silla donde seguía sentado el Doctor

"Y por supuesto tu puedes venir también Doctor. Serás testigo de lo que he estado haciendo, y como planeo destruir a Ciudad Academia y conquistar el universo. Es un pequeño plan engranado entre muchos, que me asegurara la victoria. Así que ven conmigo y lo veras con tus propios ojos." Decía al Maestro como le hizo una seña a un soldado de UNIT

Este a la orden de su amo asintió y se fue, para regresar unos minutos después con una silla de ruedas. A la orden del Maestro, el soldado coloco al Doctor sentado en esa silla. Una mirada rápida del soldado de cabellos rubios y ojos azules a los ojos del Doctor, fue suficiente para decirle algo sin soltar una sola palabra. El Doctor solo paso a darle una mirada rápida también que duro unos pocos segundos, antes de regresar la vista hacia adelante. Como el Maestro salía de la habitación junto con las tres personas japonesas; detrás de ellos iba el Doctor sentado en la silla de ruedas siendo conducido por el soldado de UNIT, siguiendo a su 'amo'.

Pasaron por los pasadizos del Valiant directo hacia la zona inferior en pisos más abajo. En el trayecto el Doctor robo una mirada rápida hacia la madre y hermana de Martha Jones. Francine Jones y Tish Jones. Convertidas en sirvientas del Maestro, limpiando el piso y las paredes de la aeronave. Las dos mujeres robaron una mirada rápida al Doctor también y asintieron en su presencia. El Doctor les devolvió el gesto también, siendo consiente del mismo gesto que el soldado de UNIT que le conducía les daba también, como una mirada de complicidad cruzaron sus miradas con la de las mujeres.

Bajaron por los pisos de la sala de máquinas y calderas, numerosos trabajadores hacían el mantenimiento de las máquinas y demás instrumentos de la enorme aeronave que surcaban los cielos. El Doctor en un vistazo rápido, noto la presencia del padre de Martha Jones, Clive Jones. El cual hacia mantenimiento a una de las máquinas, mientras vestía un uniforme de obrero color azul oscuro. Aunque el Doctor no había cruzado palabras aun con el y poco lo había visto solo desde lejos, este si lo reconoció y al soldado de UNIT que le llevaba. Un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza oculto a ambos, fue lo que indicó su seña a lo que ambos hicieron lo mismo de forma desapercibida.

Pronto llegaron ante una enorme compuerta grande de aspecto metálico, la cual solo se abría con un código especial que el Maestro introdujo en una de las ranuras al costado derecho de la misma. La enorme y ancha compuerta metálica se abrió haciendo un enorme ruido, dejando salir un aire frió como una especie de pequeña niebla en el suelo se dejaba denotar.

"Bien, después de ustedes." Decía el Maestro en su típico tono burlón

Los Kiharas no hicieron caso como entraron seguidos del Doctor siendo conducido en la silla de ruedas por el soldado de UNIT, siguiéndole los talones por el Maestro. La compuerta se cerró después de los huéspedes entran en esta. Dentro de esta se dejaba entrever una habitación que parecía un laboratorio con diversos materiales y utensilios como embudos, vasos, frascos, tubos de ensayo, probetas, pipetas, mecheros y demás útiles apilados en orden, en enorme mesas de trabajos. Lo típico de un laboratorio aunque el aire frío acondicionado estaba de más elevado, aunque a los ocupantes no les molestaba.

Acercándose hasta el fondo de la habitación vieron a una mujer sentada analizando lo que parecía ser una muestra de algo, en un telescopio de muestras amplificando la vista de las muestras biológicas que quisieran ver en él. La mujer tenía cabello ondulado recogido en una cola de caballo, quizás lo más sobresaliente fuese su cabello color naranja. Vestía una bata blanca de laboratorio, su ropa consistía en un una especie de abrigo parecido a las secretarias de oficinas; un abrigo de color azul oscuro y una falda del mismo color. Cargaba medias largas de color marrón claro y zapatos de tacones blancos y altos complementaban su atuendo.

"Bien, Therestina. ¿Qué me cuentas entonces?" Hablo el Maestro dando a señalar su presencia que hizo que la mencionada apartara la vista algo molesta por verse interrumpida

La mujer mencionada solo suspiro en molestia como apartándose del telescopio se giró hacia los presentes. No sabía porque, pero para el Doctor le dio la impresión de que esta fuese una persona más interesada en su trabajo que en tratar con las personas. Eso y que le dio una mala espina la mirada que sostenía su rostro, como si la vida humana no le importara en lo mínimo.

"Si te refieres a los avances al caso de 'Meltdowner' han habido avances significativos de nuestro lado. El paciente ha estado cooperativo de todos modos, por lo que no ha sido problema en ajustar el control sobre ella. Eso y que además su poder y rango de ataque se han elevado, aunque aún existen barreras que se necesitan romper." Habló la mujer llamada Therestina de una forma tan natural que pareciera que esto era aburrido para ella

"Oh bien, será interesante verla ahora. Quiero presentarle mis resultados a un viejo amigo. Por cierto Therestina, aquí te lo presento. Esta persona de aquí es el Doctor, solo el Doctor. Mi más viejo y grande rival, supongo que ya habrás oído de él." Señaló el Maestro al viejo sentado en la silla de ruedas

"Doctor, conoce a Therestina Kihara Lifeline. Otra miembro de la familia Kihara. Su inteligencia y aportes científicos te harían sorprender Doctor. Además claro, de su belleza." Hablo el Maestro con una sonrisa lánguida

Pero Therestina no hizo caso a su cumplido como se quedó mirando al Doctor unos momentos. El Señor del Tiempo sintió la intensa mirada de la mujer, como si lo estuviera analizando y escrutando. No sabía porque, pero el Doctor pensó que si estuviera en manos de ella, no dudaría en transformarlo en otro conejillo de indias, iguales a los que la familia Kihara hacían siempre.

Después de un minuto tenso, la mujer de cabello naranja sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa agradable, mas parecía la sonrisa de un depredador el cual había encontrado una nueva presa con la cual jugar. No le gusto en lo absoluto esa reminiscencia.

"Mucho gusto Doctor. Es un placer. He oído muchas cosas sobre usted. Cosas interesantes." Hablo Therestina de forma que sonara casi 'normal' como una mujer amable cualquiera

Pero para el Doctor sabía que ese tono era un engaño, podía verlo y podía sentirlo. Aun así hizo el ademan de asentir ante el saludo de la mujer, mas por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa. El Maestro tocaba el piso alto con la suela de sus zapatos sonando impaciente, a lo que la mujer dio otro suspiro antes que de mala gana hiciera su pedido. Ella se levantó y con una seña hizo guiar al grupo hasta una esquina de la habitación, donde parecía haber otra habitación, o más específicamente un salón pequeño de unos pocos metros de anchos cúbicos. Donde unos vidríales resistentes eran la 'pared' que encerraba aquella pequeña habitación, eran resistentes a cualquier accidente y reforzado para aguantar explosiones e impactos profundos dirigidos contra él, aun si fuesen de misiles o bombas incluso. La tecnología de Ciudad Academia que los Kihara traían consigo antes de desertar, ayudaba a eso de todos modos.

La mujer Kihara de nombre Therestina, abrió la única puerta que daba acceso a ella con un código de una ranura al costado, y uno de los lados de la 'pared' hecha de vidrio se corrió tal cual puerta corrediza a un lado. Adentro de este pequeño espacio de menos de 20 metros cúbicos, había un silla en medio de este sitio la cual estaba inclinada en tal posición que daba la vista hacia arriba al techo. Sentada en esta silla estaba una figura femenina acostada de tal forma que pareciera que estuviera durmiendo. Aunque la realidad estaba fuera de eso, como la susodicha mujer abrió los ojos y viro su cabeza en dirección hacia las figuras que hacían su ingreso en esta. Las siete personas como pudieron se repartieron por el pequeño espacio del lugar, para no sentirse amontonados allí.

"Bueno, bueno ¿Cómo está mi paciente esta mañana? ¿Dormistes bien Mugino?" Hablo el Maestro en su habitual tono

Mugino Shizuri, era una Esper de Ciudad Academia. Ostentaba ser de los niveles más altos de Espers dentro de la ciudad, un nivel cinco. También de los únicos siete que ostentaban este nivel, ella era la clasificada en el número cuatro. Lo que significaba que debían de haber tres más poderosos que ella. Su alias que le habían dado en Ciudad Academia era conocida como la 'Meltdowner'. La cual también este alias era el nombre que provenía de su poder Esper o psíquico en dado caso. La mujer parecía una chica joven, entrados en sus años veinte. De cabellos largo color té suave. La mujer cargaba un abrigo de manga corta brillante con un cinturón y pañuelo a cuadros en patrón o corbata. Llevaba medias amarillas y suéter debajo.

El Maestro dio un resumen de quien era, su alias y el tipo de poder psíquico que usaba; y que hacia aquí al Doctor ya que desconocía la procedencia de dicha mujer también de rasgos asiáticos, aunque para nada desconocido si es que venía también de Ciudad Academia. El Doctor solo frunció su ceño aún más al escuchar la explicación del Maestro. Al parecer ella era un Esper bastante poderosa que estaba del lado del renegado señor del tiempo…o eso es lo que pensaba. Ya que la mujer estaba atada a la silla con partes metálicas anexas que se abrían y cerraban con un botón. Lo que indicaba que ella debía de ser una prisionera y si colaboraba con esta gente, no era bajo su propia voluntad. La expresión agria en su rostro mientras miraba al Maestro y demás Kiharas era una prueba de esto. El Doctor podía sentir en su cuerpo un pequeño campo psíquico viniendo de la mujer, lo cual indicaba que esta mujer en verdad era una Esper o tenía poderes psíquicos latentes.

"Y eso sería todo cuanto decir sobre ella. Entonces Mugino ¿Qué me cuentas esta mañana? ¿Has descansado bien?" Le pregunto el Maestro una vez más

"¡Vete al diablo, bastardo!" Respondió Mugino por toda respuesta.

Mala decisión.

Una corriente eléctrica de pronto comenzó a envolver la silla metálica, como esta misma corrió por el cuerpo de Mugino la cual pego un grito al sentir la electricidad, recorrer su cuerpo como este se convulsionaba violentamente. Tal acción era causada por un control remoto en manos del Maestro pasado por Therestina hace brevemente. El señor del tiempo se regodeaba con una sonrisa sádica ante el sufrimiento de la joven mujer, mientras el Doctor apretaba el respaldo de los brazos de su silla con fuerza, no queriendo ver esto. El sentía ganas de parar esto si pudiera, pero afortunadamente el momento no duro mucho como de inmediato la electricidad ceso, volviendo todo a la aparente normalidad. El suceso duro quince segundos exactamente pero fue toda una eternidad para Mugino, la cual sudaba y jadeaba de dolor mientras hacía intentos por respirar.

El Maestro no le dio mucho tiempo después de todo.

"¿Lo entiendes? ¿O debo repetir esto para que aprendas a dirigirte hacia mí con respeto?"

La mirada fría y mortal del señor del tiempo le hizo dar a entender a la Meltdowner que no tenía muchas salidas a esto, no mientras el tuviera el poder sobre ella. Tragándose su orgullo, la en otro momento orgullosa número 4 y nivel cinco, solo bajo la cabeza.

"L-lo siento mucho, perdone mi descortesía…mi a-amo…" Decía Mugino queriendo morderse la lengua después de decir esto

Para el Maestro esto era suficiente como una sonrisa satisfecha se vislumbró en su cara, antes de regresar a su tono jocoso de siempre.

"Bien, eso me gusta. Es bueno recordarles a los sirvientes quienes son los amos. Y más te vale no volver a tu tono de improperio de siempre, que he sido demasiado bueno contigo durante los primeros meses en que vinistes a nosotros; para comenzar a portarte mal en estos últimos tiempos por lo que he tenido que castigarte. ¿Recuerdas como cuide de ti y cure de tus heridas cuando fuiste derrotada en los primeros días de la invasión Toclafane en Ciudad Academia, y te trajeron moribunda hacia mí? otros prisioneros les ha ido peor, pude venderte a mis hombres para que te violaran o a los Kiharas, para que experimentaran contigo abriéndote el cerebro por dentro."

Mugino solo apretó los dientes y respondió algo molesta, no importándole el castigo que pudiera recaerle encima al decir algo de verdad.

"Eso fue porque quieres usarme como arma en tus conquistas…aún hay unos pocos que se te rebelan allá abajo, y me usas para socavar esas rebeliones de Espers y 'magos' ya que tus amados Toclafane caen como moscas en algunos casos, y tus hombres controlados mentalmente de UNIT no son rivales para ellos."

El Doctor frunció el ceño al oír la palabra 'magos' en la conversación. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Magos? ¿Acaso hablaban de esos que usaban 'magia'? pero eso era imposible, la magia no era real…aunque; no tuvo tiempo de seguir como la conversación siguió.

"Quizás…pero pronto ellos caerán, lo mismo que el universo, y todo empezando el mismo día. Después de todo, tengo muchos planes trazándose y muchas armas que puedo utilizar, además ellos poco han hecho para que una gran parte del mundo no cayera en mi poder. Poco hicieron esos seres con su poder cuando mande a incendiar Japón en su totalidad, poco hicieron cuando mande a destruir la iglesia católica romana, la iglesia anglicana, la ortodoxa rusa y demás cábalas mágicas de poco o ningún cuidado. Los Toclafane los arrasaron a todos pese a perder algunos cientos que no son comparables a los aun seis mil millones de estos pululando por el planeta libremente. Ni sus Espers, ni sus magos o sus 'santos', ni sus armas avanzadas científicamente o las realizadas por 'rituales mágicos'. ¡Nada de eso les han servido contra mí y mi poder!"

Vociferaba esto últimamente el Maestro con una expresión triunfadora en su rostro, regodeándose de todo el mal que ha hecho como si de una victoria ecuánime se tratase. El Doctor ya se había perdido en las palabras del Maestro cuando este vocifero cosas como la 'magia', 'santos', 'rituales mágicos' y demás que le eran desconocidos, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de familiaridad no pudo evitar despertarlo dentro de él, como si hubiese más bien olvidado ciertas cosas en vez de serle completamente desconocido para él.

"Por supuesto he tenido mucha ayuda también de ambos lados del espectro, los Kiharas aquí son aquí un ejemplo del lado de la ciencia que me han sido de mucha gran ayuda. Aunque aún la capital mundial de la ciencia que es Ciudad Academia no cae, con el tiempo lo hará. Lo mismo lo diría del aún desconocido para algunos, aunque solo para el Doctor aquí. Del mundo de la magia."

El Doctor lo vio aun confundido por ese comentario, a lo que el Maestro le sonrió con suficiencia ante esto. El Doctor fijo su vista en las demás personas del salón. Inesperadamente, todos tenían expresiones que no mostraban ninguna sorpresa por lo dicho por el otro señor del tiempo. Es como si esto fuese algo común y conocido para ellos, algo inaudito para el Doctor, que tenía una vida mucho más larga y longeva que cualquiera de los humanos aquí presentes. Que ha viajado por casi todo el universo conocido y ha estado en la mayoría de épocas de la historia de la humanidad presentes. ¿Podría ser posible que se le escapara algo tan llamativo como la magia misma? ¿Si es que claro, hablaban de la magia que él pensaba y no otro tipo de poder u manifestación psíquica o científica con ese mismo nombre?

"Bueno, bueno Doctor. No debes mostrarte tan confundido, muchos de aquí sino es que en toda la nave ya saben sobre ello, aunque tratándose de ti que has estado algo aislado y se ha prohibido que te dirijan la palabra nadie más que unos pocos como yo. Es natural estar perdido, pero descuida, pronto te lo explicare todo sobre la magia y su mundo oculto. Te sorprenderás por lo que oirás, seguro has sido testigo de su manifestación antes en tus viajes pero de seguro no siempre creistes que esas cosas catalogadas como 'magia' fuesen reales. Para los señores del tiempo como nosotros que trabajamos a partir de la ciencia y la hemos evolucionado hasta un punto donde puede ser indistinguible de la magia misma. La cual nos ha dado el poder y conocimientos que nos hicieron un gran pueblo y civilización en el pasado. Te explicare todos los detalles después, es cansino explicar todo de nuevo, en especial para unos científicos como los Kiharas al denotar que la ciencia que creían posible no es el único método de aumentador de potencia u de logros de conocimiento elevados."

Esto dicho no hizo bajar la ansiedad en el Doctor, aunque decidió darle la palabra que después escucharía una mejor explicación acerca de esto y su confusión sobre el 'mundo oculto de la magia'. Observando el rostro de los Kiharas, denoto que las mujeres como Kihata Yuiitsu y Enshuu lucían visiblemente aburridas como si ese tema no les interesara en lo más mínimo, en Ransuu y Therestina era otro cuento. Podía ver surcar en las líneas de expresión de sus rostros, la visible molestia por esto. Quizás como científicos que eran, el saber de algo que creían fantasioso como la 'magia' existía en este mundo, les causaba un sentimiento de molestia y desagrado. Ya que una de las principales razones de ser de la ciencia, aun para unas personas tan inmorales como los Kiharas, era romper los mitos y barreras que separaban los cuentos, leyendas e incluso las religiones de la realidad propiamente que ellos creían era la correcta a partir de datos y bases científicas. Aunque claro, todo en la ciencia se basaba en estudio y experimentación, descubrimientos, avances e invenciones. Por lo que algo como esto debía de ser una meta interesante más a querer desentrañar, que el tirar al olvido o desdeñarla. Eso pensaba el Doctor.

"Bueno, pero estamos aquí por otra cuestiones. ¿Cómo han ido las pruebas con el Body Crystal?" Hablo el Maestro en tono profesional poco visto en él, quizás para quienes no lo conocieron nunca cuando se hacía pasar como Harold Saxon

"Hasta el momento estamos en fase de pruebas, pero los resultados demostrados en el cuerpo de la numero 4 llamada Meltdowner, han sido más que satisfactorios. Claro que se lleva poco tiempo en su uso, y aún hay riesgos de la sobrecarga de su sistema nervioso, que conllevarían a su colapso y posterior autodestrucción." Declaraba Therestina sin importancia por la vida de la paciente más que en los resultados de las pruebas

"Ya veo. ¿Aun así ella podrá poseer un poder que rivalice o incluso supere por un pequeño margen, al número uno de Ciudad Academia, Accelerator?" Inquiría el Maestro curioso

"Aún es pronto para afirmar nada. Debemos hacerle más pruebas, pero…posiblemente las pruebas físicas en el exterior nos arrojarían más datos a la luz de nuevos resultados." Decía Therestina con una pizca de malicia en su voz

Algo que hacía que Mugino Shizuri, apretara los dientes y frunciera los labios de resquemor. El Doctor no podía evitar el sentir cierta ira e indignación por como hablaban de alguien, de una forma que no fuese más que conejillo de indias para experimentos, importándoles un bledo la humanidad o la vida de la propia persona. Era algo que siempre le hacía hervir de una ira secreta, por este tipo de gente mal llamados 'científicos' según sus ojos.

"Ya veo. Tienes razón, ha estado enjaulada aquí todo este tiempo. ¿Qué de mejor que arrojar más pruebas que llevándola al exterior? hay algunos incordios relacionados con el mundo de la magia que quisiera resolver, además que puede ser una oportunidad perfecta para probar que tipo de resultados vendrían en un enfrentamiento entre ambos mundos, el de la ciencia y el de la magia. Siempre tuve curiosidad de todos modos. Aunque sé que no sería la primera vez en dado caso. Este tipo de enfrentamientos han sido comunes entre ambos mundos, la tercera guerra mundial se originó a partir del choque entre ambos mundos de todos modos."

El Doctor solo se giró hacia el Maestro entre confundido y sorprendido ¿La tercera guerra mundial fue originaria por un choque entre las fuerzas de la magia y de la ciencia? ¿No fueron acaso el conflicto que estallo entre los países de Rusia, Francia y demás aleccionados con la iglesia católica romana contra Ciudad Academia y sus aliados entre estos el Reino Unido? claro que la guerra en si había durado poco, y el solo la había visto de lejos al visitar esos momentos un par de veces en sus anteriores reencarnaciones. ¿Significa que hubo más de lo que se vio a simple vista en aquella enorme guerra, que aunque duro poco dejo un saldo importante en pérdidas de vidas humanas?

El Maestro no dio importancia a la confusión del Doctor, y prosiguió con lo que decía.

"Bien, prepárala entonces. También prepara a algunos de esos FIVE_Over. Sería interesante ver el rendimiento de esas máquinas, en las cuales tu misma has colaborado en su desarrollo." Terminaba de decir el Maestro como se apresuraba a salir

Pero antes de que cualquiera hiciese otro ademán, Shizuri le llamo la atención antes de irse.

"¡Espera! aun no has cumplido tu parte ¿Cuándo podre verlo?" Exclamaba Mugino mientras apretaba los dientes pero se denotaba una gran ansiedad surcar su rostro

"Pero que tipa más aburrida y molesta." Decía el Maestro girando sus ojos antes de voltearse hacia ella

"Si tanto ansías ver a tu pequeño hijo. Con gusto te lo mostraré, pero…" Interrumpió el Maestro en tono mortal, sosteniendo su control para choques de electricidad

"Más te vale no intentar nada inteligente. Recuerda que no solo tú, sino tú lindo bebé está en mi poder. ¿No quisieras que él tuviera que sufrir el mismo tipo de tratamiento que su madre, o si?" Terminaba de decir como su tono de voz tenía un borde mortal antes de regresar a su afilada sonrisa

El Doctor no podía creerlo. ¿Significaba ello que la razón por la cual está Esper estaba ayudando en los planes del Maestro en contra de su voluntad, era porque tenía un hijo y este estaba en poder de este maligno Señor del Tiempo? un gran sentimiento de indignación y repulsión por su homólogo de su misma especie no pudo evitar embargarlo. El Maestro se había pasado de los límites muchas veces, y esta era una de ellas. No pudo evitar apretar con sus manos viejas los respaldos de su silla de ruedas, a la vez que miraba con su mirada penetrante a su rival con sus ojos casi que vueltos dagas. El rubio fue consciente a la mirada que su viejo enemigo le estaba dando, y solo pudo más que sentirse satisfecho por ello antes de pasar a mirarlo.

"No me mires así Doctor. Hay muchas maneras de hacer que alguien trabaje para ti por propia voluntad, en vez de controlarlos mentalmente, y más en poderosos psíquicos que rehúyen a tu control mental. Después de todo, una madre está dispuesta a hacer de todo por su hijo. ¿No es verdad Meltdowner?" Le preguntaba en Maestro a la joven mujer

Está por toda respuesta le rehuyó a la mirada mientras ponía una expresión agria. El Maestro se dio por satisfecho como salió de la habitación. Los demás miembros de la familia Kihara le siguieron, pronto seguía el Doctor cuando el reparo en algo antes de salir. El soldado de UNIT le señaló con su mirada en dirección hacia donde estaba la Esper, a lo cual el señor del tiempo viro su vista en dirección hacia ella. Mugino Shizuri a la cual le decían Meltdowner por su tipo de poder. Observaba al Doctor con una mirada neutral pero cuyos gestos le decían más que lo que querían aparentar. Observó los dedos de su mano del lado de su visión de su costado visible, y denoto que esta estaba haciendo el número tres con tres dedos mientras sostenía los otros dos retraídos. Eso era todo lo que el Doctor necesitaba saber, cómo en un guiño rápido de la mujer Esper al soldado y este al Doctor que a su vez le guiño a Mugino. La Meltdowner asintió por toda respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios, antes de voltear su rostro. Después el Doctor y el soldado que lo conducía salieron del pequeño recinto.

… _ **.**_

Saliendo de la habitación que se usa para experimentos, y caminando de nuevo por los pasadizos normales del Valiant en dirección de nuevo al salón de mando. Los Kiharas se quedaron en la parte inferior donde fungían sus respectivos laboratorios para sus propios experimentos, estaban trabajando en algo al parecer por órdenes del Maestro. Por lo que solo eran el, el Doctor y el soldado que le conducía en silla de ruedas de nuevo al salón principal.

En el camino le salió al encuentro del Maestro su esposa, o la humana con la cual este se había casado como una tapadera de su identidad de Harold Saxon, aunque esta última también había sido cómplice de este en todo. Una mujer de largo cabellos rubios y ojos azules, que parecía tener una mirada eternamente sin emoción o eso parecía delatar sus expresiones. El Maestro dio un suspiro cansado antes de poner una sonrisa ensayada y dirigirse a quien fuese su compañera.

"¡Lucy! ¿Qué pasa cariño?" Decía el Maestro en una muestra de falsa preocupación

Lo cierto es que según lo que ha visto el Doctor, en este tiempo que ha transcurrido casi un año, el Maestro le ha ido perdiendo interés en su compañera humana. Quizás llevado por su propia mezquindad y vanidad al tener el poder absoluto, y obtener la victoria sobre los otros. Ese sentimiento de superioridad anudado a su creciente ira cuando las cosas no iban como querían. Se transfiguraba en que el maligno Señor del Tiempo se descargara sobre la pobre mujer, algunas veces golpeándola o humillándola. Los moretones que trataba de ocultar la mujer con maquillaje en su hermoso rostro no pasaban bien desapercibidos, en especial para el Doctor.

El Maestro hizo una señal para que siguieran continuando hacia el salón. No tenía miedo pues el Doctor era un viejo sin muchas fuerzas ahora, y un soldado de UNIT le acompañaba, creyendo erróneamente que este mismo está de su lado.

Mientras el soldado conducía al Doctor por el pasillo finamente diseñado como si de pasillos de mansiones de millonarios se tratase, con cuadros de gente importante a los lados, quizás políticos o dirigentes de Gran Bretaña que fueron colocados allí en el Valiant, por representar gente importante. Mientras se alejaban del Maestro que hablaba con su esposa, más adelante se toparon a la vista con tres nuevas figuras desconocidas. O más bien querría decir dos figuras si es que lo que la vista del Doctor, no nublada por la vejez le atribuía. Las dos figuras eran femeninas de hecho.

Una de ellas parecía ser una adolescente de cabello rubio corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de profundos ojos azules claros. El aspecto más llamativo sin embargo era su ropa totalmente verde. Llevaba un jersey de cuello verde claro y minifalda del mismo color, y una especie de diadema verde hecha de árboles sobre su cabeza. Por último llevaba enormes botas marrones hasta las rodillas y una mochila del mismo color sobre su cintura. La segunda figura femenina fue extraña también. No sabía qué edad podría tener pero se denotaba sin lugar a dudas que era joven. Era una muchacha de piel morena, de largo cabello plateado separado en dos trenzas. Sus orejas estaban perforadas por grandes pendientes circulares, vestía una especie de uniforme de trabajador u obrero de alguna fábrica pero sin mangas y llevaba casi suelta esto que arrastraba al piso. Por último llevaba un par de gafas sobre sus ojos de color amarillo al parecer.

El Doctor no sabía quiénes eran estas extrañas chicas, pero lo más extraño es que le parecía que la figura de piel morena, cargaba bajo sus brazos una especie de roca en forma cilíndrica. Extraño. Pero aún más cómo podía sentir algo en el aire donde estas chicas estaban y se acercaban cada vez más. ¿Estas chicas tenían acaso poderes psíquicos o enlaces telepáticos de algún nivel? podía sentir que ellas no eran normales. Justo como Mugino Shizuri, la Esper a la cual detectó un pequeño campo de energía psíquica cuando estuvo cerca de ella. Quizás porque estuviese restringida o sometida es que ella no podía despertar su enorme poder como la nivel cinco. Pero justo ahora podía sentir en aquellas chicas, algo similar aunque más grande que la Esper.

Las dos chicas tenían fija su mirada al frente pero por unos momentos sus ojos se desviaron a la figura del anciano en ruedas conducido por otro soldado. Las chicas tenían una ligera sospecha de quien era, además de sentir en el que no era alguien convencional. Quizás porque el Doctor despedía un campo psíquico bajo qué era lo que ellas sentían, algo diferente del tipo de poder que ellas usaban. Una sonrisa se vislumbra en las facciones del rostro de ambas como se acercaban cada vez más hasta la posición del anciano Señor del Tiempo. Parecían reírse de la situación o encontrarla graciosa, algo que el Doctor solo le hizo fruncir el ceño más.

Las chicas no hicieron ningún otro ademán cuando pasaron al lado del Señor del Tiempo que reírse en voz baja, algo que al Doctor no le importó pero si le llamo la atención algo más. Y es que la figura cilíndrica hecha de piedra que traía la chica morena bajo sus brazos. Le pareció que despedía una bajo campo psíquico o similar a algún campo energético, ya que pudo sentirlo erizar los vellos de su cuerpo como paso cerca de su lado. Las chicas se alejaban por los pasadizos del Valiant, el Doctor quería echarles una última mirada pero el soldado que lo llevaba le abstuvo de hacerlo, susurrándole en voz baja.

"No voltees Doctor. Es lo que quieren. Solo sigue mirando al frente. Ellas son peligrosas. Solo sigue mirando al frente. Créeme." decía el aparente soldado de UNIT como llevaba al Doctor

El Señor del tiempo le hizo caso pero no pudo evitar que una sensación pesada le embarga. Por lo que cruzando un pasillo y ver que habían perdido de vista las dos figuras féminas. Le hablo al soldado.

"¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿Por qué sentí algo peligroso viniendo de ellas?" susurro en voz baja lo más que pudo y cerciorándose que nadie más se diera cuenta

"Creo que eso te lo podrá explicar el mismo Maestro más tarde. Él quiere jactarse de todos sus planes frente a ti. Igualmente, esas mujeres de ahí son magas y vienen del mundo de la magia. Lo que sentistes debió ser el flujo del maná que ellas usan como su fuente de poder. Te diría más, pero mejor que el Maestro te lo explique, no es el momento ni el lugar indicado."

El soldado no dijo más como siguió conduciendo al Doctor por los pasadizos con poca gente, pero que igual seguían yendo y viniendo. El hombre viejo sabía que este no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para hablar, por lo que decidió seguir el consejo del 'soldado' y esperar a que su rival se lo explicase todo, como siempre hacía burlándose de él.

Solo inhalo aire y decidió ser más paciente. Esperaba que estas nuevas personas no fuesen un obstáculo, y que el plan que tenía en mente siguiese en marcha. Por suerte, llámenlo una casualidad del destino. Así como al parecer tenía nuevos enemigos de qué preocuparse, así sabía que él tenía nuevos aliados con los que contar, además de Martha Jones. El soldado que lo conducía era uno de ellos, y que el Doctor sabía, no era el único. Como más y más personas en este basto mundo, estaban tejiendo sus planes y haciendo estrategias en su ayuda para oponerse al Maestro.

Él tenía la impresión de que Martha no vendría sola y más con ella vendrían pronto. Quizás algunos de estas personas que el Doctor no tenía conocimiento como los del mundo de la magia que eran un misterio aun para él. Y quizás, así como el Maestro tenía a Espers de su lado. Así estaba seguro que algunos estarían con él. Del mundo de la ciencia. O al menos esa era su esperanza si se tomaba el enorme poder actual del Maestro. Lo que el Señor del Tiempo no presentía, era que sus pensamientos y esperanzas…estaban en lo correcto.

… _ **.**_

Marian Slingeneyer y Saronia A. Irivika, eran las dos mujeres a las que había inquietado al Doctor. Tanto la morena como la rubia respectivamente. Ambas eran magas provenientes del mundo de la magia, y habían pertenecido a una organización terrorista de talla internacional llamada GREMLIN.

Una organización que había puesto en jaque al mundo hace más de un año, antes que el Maestro tomara el poder del mundo. Eso había causado que los gobernantes de los países poderosos, tanto los visibles políticos, como los ocultos pertenecientes al mundo de la magia. Se unieran en una coalición para acabar con aquella organización cuya jefa de esta, era considerada como una de las más peligrosas 'terroristas' de aquellos tiempos. Claro, que los sucesos hasta su culminación habían derivado en muchos acontecimientos que serían difíciles de explicar ahora. El cuento corto es que GREMLIN había sido disuelto cuando su jefa había abandonado a sus subordinados; y estos fueron derrotados simultáneamente por otros magos y miembros de la coalición Anti-GREMLIN. A la larga su lucha fue olvidada y muchos de sus integrantes sobrevivientes, pensaron que todo había sido en vano. Hasta que el Maestro encontró a los sobrevivientes en su empeño de querer averiguar más del mundo de la magia, para sus propios fines.

Es por eso que Marian y Saronia seguían vivas. El terminar lo que empezaron y cumplir cada uno sus metas y deseos, cuando se unieron a GREMLIN y fallaron. Ahora buscaban unirse al Maestro al este ofrecerles una posibilidad, por más pequeña que sea de cumplirlas. Después de todo, aunque traicionadas y abandonadas por su antigua jefa, las dos varían en cuanto a confianza en aquel Señor del Tiempo. Pero este les había demostrado cuanto pesaban sus palabras; después de todo, conquistar el mundo casi que por completo, era algo que no se hacia todos los días. Igualmente el universo seria el siguiente en la lista. Y ellas querían un pequeño espacio en la lista de planes, para pertenecer al nuevo mundo que el malvado Señor del Tiempo quería implementar.

Ambas se acercaron al sujeto que les cumpliría su sueño. El Maestro estaba en un momento casi que intimó con su esposa Lucy Saxon, acariciándola en el lugar que tenía moretones en su bello rostro que esta quería ocultar. La mujer rubia temblaba ante el contacto de su esposo, temiendo otro de sus arranques de furia o desdén. Las dos magas no hacían ningún hincapié en nada más que esperar algo alejadas. No fue hasta que la vista que el hombre rubio se fijó en ellas que sonrió, apartándose de su mujer y ordenándole que se devolviera a su habitación. Está más que sumisa y obediente, acató su orden no queriendo despertar más de nuevo su furia.

Lucy pasó por un lado de las dos mujeres, las cuales solo la miraron irse impasiblemente aunque un pequeño gesto de lástima se vislumbra en sus ojos que Lucy captó, antes de marcharse por los pasillos del Valiant. Fue en eso que el Maestro aplaudió llamando su atención y con su siempre sonrisa lánguida, les hablo.

"Bueno. Marian. Saronia. ¿Qué me cuentan? ¿Están aquí para decirme buenas noticias?"

Las dos mujeres estaban algo tensas, se sabía que al sujeto no le agradaban las malas noticias. Él incluso había matado a algunos soldados en arrebatos de rabia, cuando no le traían buenas noticias. No es que les importara, su antigua jefa también fue cruel y tenía sus maneras de imponer respeto. Claro que comparado con ella, el Maestro no era tan fuerte o más que ellas. Y hasta el momento él no había tenido arrebatos de ira en contra de ellas, pero…sabían que él era de temer aun así. Tenía más poder del que se podría decir a su disposición, muchos lo defenderían si se atrevían ellas a atacarlo. Además que él contaba con una ciencia y tecnología tan avanzadas, propia de la gloria de una antigua raza alienígena que fueron casi que los 'amos' y señores del universo, que era difícil saber que tendrían alguna oportunidad, si es que el Maestro no había pensado antes en eso.

La primera en hablar fue Marian, con su fachada alegre y simpática, era capaz de poner una máscara similar a la del Maestro, con una sonrisa falsa. Algo que el señor del tiempo encontró curioso y divertido a la vez.

"Por supuesto que sí. Los experimentos han venido haciéndose con éxito. El control remoto de John's Pen ha sido probado con éxito. A pesar de ser una réplica, su tasa de éxito oscilada es bastante alta. Con eso podemos hacer uso de los grimorios y recrear el enorme poder, que hará temblar este mundo y cambiar el universo."

El tono jocoso de Marian no era por menos, si es que el enorme artefacto diseñado desde sus inicios tendría éxito. Los cimientos del mundo o de la realidad como se conocen, podrían cambiar.

"Bien, vamos entonces a comprobarlo. Quiero ver en persona eso." decía el Maestro como comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos seguido de las dos mujeres

Los tres avanzaron por un pasadizo algo separado del resto donde no transitaba casi nadie, pero que seguía dentro de los pisos superiores del Valiant. Algo extraño, si se cuenta que toda su maquinaria y tecnología del lado de la ciencia estaban en los pisos inferiores. Por lo que o debía ser muy importante o más 'seguro', el tener un lugar propio para sus experimentos acerca del mundo de la magia, más arriba en los pisos superiores.

Los tres llegaron finalmente hasta una puerta al fondo, sin embargo a diferencia de las enormes puertas metálicas, que se abrían con una identificación. Esta era una puerta de aspecto 'normal'. O eso es lo que parecía. Esta puerta estaba atribuida con características mágicas que estaban activas, impidiéndoles el paso a personas ajenas a sus instalaciones. Tenía cadenas y sus propios 'códigos de seguridad', que solo se desactivaban cuando las personas que se suponían debían de estar adentro y con único acceso, las cuales eran pocas por estar muy restringido, podían pasar sin problemas a través de esta puerta.

El Maestro y las dos mujeres se detuvieron frente a la aparente puerta de madera. El Maestro sin problemas abrió el manojo de la puerta y entro sin problemas a la habitación, seguido de las dos chicas. La puerta se cerró después normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo que demostraba que solo los ocupantes a los cuales tengan acceso podrán entrar; los que no tendrán que vérselas con el sistema mágico de defensa del cual era toda la puerta en sí.

Pero eso no era lo realmente importante, sino lo que había dentro de esta habitación, lo cual era a lo que las chicas llamaron al Maestro. Era una habitación grande, paredes algo sucias y cubiertas de moho pero sin importancia para quienes trabajan allí. El techo en el centro estaba hecho de cristales parecidos a ventanas rectangulares, algo cubiertas de polvo. En el centro de la habitación había una enorme plataforma metálica de unos pocos centímetros elevada, en forma circular donde había una especie de silla de ruedas metálica pediátrica, puesta de pie en forma vertical, con alguien amarrado a placas metálicas sujetas a los brazos de la silla.

Una figura se encontraba sujeta a esta silla, una figura femenina. No debía de pasar la temprana adolescencia en dado caso, por lo que se podía decir que se trataba de una chica. Era una chica de largo cabello plateado-blanco, ojos verdes. Parecía vestir un hábito de monja de color blanco con bordes dorados, adornado con extraños pernos o ganchos de seguridad sujetos a la ropa. La chica parecía estar durmiendo, como respiraciones pausadas y exhalaciones salían de la boca de la joven.

"Index Librorum Prohibitorum."

Hablaba el Maestro con un toque de curiosidad y malicia iguales. Como si no fuese más que otro cruel experimento que estaba llevando a cabo. Aunque este fuese diferente. Una sonrisa perversa se vislumbraba en sus labios ante la idea de lo que iba a hacer con ella.

"Una persona muy importante para el mundo de la magia. En su cabeza se almacenan 103.000 grimorios mágicos. Muy importantes ya que contienen reglas de hechizos y magia poderosa, recogida a través de la historia. Interesante persona. Y su conocimiento en magia me ha podido servir, pero…no es eso para lo que estoy interesado. Según tengo entendido, cualquiera que intente leer los grimorios de la cabeza de esta chica, se verá su mente afectada y contaminada, lo que podría conllevar a la muerte. Ni siquiera los magos más poderosos o incluso los Espers, podrían sobrevivir a eso."

El Maestro hacía una pausa recitando todo lo que hasta ahora sabia de la chica, antes de continuar.

"Aunque no sé qué efectos tendría algo así en un Señor del Tiempo. No me gustaría probar, lo más probable es que dispare una reg…" el Maestro calló como sabía que no podía ni quería revelar esa información aún a nadie que desconociera esto, ni aliados ni enemigos acerca de la regeneración de los Señores del Tiempo

"Aun así. No tengo que preocuparme por probar eso. Ya que ahora hay un nuevo método para garantizar su absoluto control y lealtad."

El Maestro pidió con la mano exigiendo algo a una de las chicas. La chica rubia con su ropa de verde, le hizo entrega de un instrumento que se encontraba en una de las mesas metálicas, cercanas a la pared.

El Maestro agarro en sus manos el objeto que le hizo entrega Saronia. Al tenerlo en sus manos y observarlo detenidamente, el Señor del Tiempo siguió sonriendo. Era un objeto cilíndrico metálico hecho en forma horizontal, flanqueada por bases de oro a los lados, con esferas o anillos de color blanco. En la mitad de este había ilustraciones que representan un elemento espiritual, con letras del alfabeto talladas en este.

"El control remoto de John's Pen. Con esto me será posible controlar a Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Su conocimiento me será útil para entender aún más la magia que antes. Aunque claro, no es lo único para lo que la necesito. Algo aún más importante que todo eso es lo que quiero. Algo que supera a la mayoría de sus conocimientos mágicos y que irónicamente fue de adquisición reciente."

El Maestro solo parecía regocijarse ante la idea de lo que podría obtener en poco tiempo, del poder que cambiaría y pondría en jaque a todos los que se le oponían. Con él, nadie más se le opondría. Marian no podía más que sonreír también ante la realización de lo que obtendría con el apoyo y ayuda de este sujeto. Ella no era tonta, ya había sido traicionada en sus ambiciones anteriormente y si había decidido unirse a este renegado Señor del Tiempo, era para tener la certeza de poder cumplirlas. De Saronia podía decirse lo mismo, aunque esta estaba más silenciosa, algo raro en ella.

"Bien, Marian. ¿Las pruebas han dado resultados favorables?" Preguntó el Maestro girándose hacia la chica morena que seguía sosteniendo el cilindro de piedra bajo su brazo

"La hemos estado probando en nuestras excursiones a la superficie. Los resultados del control sobre Index Librorum Prohibitorum son más que satisfactorios. Ella puede acceder al poder de los grimorios mágicos almacenados en su cabeza y hacer buen uso de él. Aunque nosotros no podríamos acceder a él sin que nuestra mente termine contaminados y muriendo en el proceso. El uso del control para que ella lo haga por nosotros bajo nuestro control, ha dado grandes resultados."

Decía Marian con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus facciones, antes que una mueca molesta la adorna aunque como hablando en un tono cruel.

"Igualmente termina algo cansada y agotada por el esfuerzo. Conllevando a que esta parece tener el estómago más grande que jamás haya visto, y poca comida que se le dé no la apacigua. Ha sido una molestia mantenerla viva sin contar que a veces ofrece resistencia. Eso me provoca desear abrirle el cerebro o convertir su cuerpo en una silla o mesa hecha de su carne y huesos, mientras mantengo intacto el cerebro. Claro que así no nos serviría como esta, pero sería mejor para mantenerla tranquila."

La sonrisa de Marian se ensanchaba aún más al decir estas palabras cargadas de crueldad y sadismo. El Maestro compartió una sonrisa con la mujer, le agradaba esa mujer y en muchas formas se identificaba con ella en el cómo era ahora. Quizás fue lo que causó que casi de inmediato en conocerse, ambos hicieran 'clic' y se llevaron bien. Marian era en muchas formas la que le había enseñado al Maestro sobre la magia, su mundo oculto y las diversas formas de usarla. Quizás como un pago por haberla rescatado el de la búsqueda implacable que los países aliados, hacían contra los antiguos miembros de GREMLIN. Ambos sabían que podían contar con un aliado en el otro y un sentido de camaradería y semi-confianza ocultos, resaltan a la superficie más de una vez.

"Eso sería muy cruel Marian. Además que aún no es el momento ideal. Igual debemos tenerla apaciguada unos días más. Después de obtener lo que buscamos, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. Quien sabe, quizás trasplantar su cerebro vivo a un animal o a un objeto inmóvil sea lo mejor. Su conocimiento nos podría ser útil aún más tarde después de todo."

"Está bien, igualmente no aguardó hasta que sea el momento de desquitarme de ella." Decía Marian con sadismo al mirar a la indefensa joven peli plateada que poco podía hacer en su posición

Ambos sonrieron sádicamente ante la idea, como el Señor del Tiempo miraba el control que tenía en sus manos que le confería el poder sobre 103.000 grimorios mágicos. Básicamente, la casi totalidad del poder del mundo mágico, en la palma de su mano. Anudándolo al poder tecnológico que tenía su disposición gestándose con ayuda de los Kiharas, y sus tropas de Toclafane. Pronto la última resistencia de la tierra caería, y con ello seguiría el universo mismo. Aún faltaban algunos preparativos de todos modos.

Saronia solo miraba todo eso mientras una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Sabía del poder que se estaba gestando ahora y no podía evitar sonreír. Anteriormente había sido subordinada de GREMLIN también, antes de que estos terminaran por traicionarla y abandonarla a su suerte. Había sido rescatada por el Maestro, y si bien aún se fiaba poco de este a comparación de Marian, al menos le había probado que aun él seguía teniendo planes para ella. Por lo que seguir de cerca sus órdenes para obtener su victoria sería elemental, y si el algún día probaba traicionarla como hicieron otros en el pasado, ella tendría un as bajo la manga que usaría en cualquier instante.

Las cartas han sido echadas, y los puestos se están acomodando. Pronto una gran batalla por el control del mundo comenzara, que quizás se haga resonar hasta los confines del universo mismo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Bueno mis amigos, aquí con esto les presento lo que si algunos leyeron en las notas finales, en los One Shot pasados de Doctor Who. Sabían que algo así vendría, y siempre quise probar. Un Crossover de Doctor Who con alguna serie animada, específicamente con el anime japonés que tanto me gusta. Y qué mejor que pensé que con la franquicia de To Aru Majutsu No Index. Obra del célebre y muy creativo autor Kazuma Kamachi. Algo que pensé siempre es ¿Por qué no hay tantos Crossover entre estas obras? debería ser un cruce popular. Ya que si hay algo que tienen ambas series como franquicias es que son largas, complejas, grandes, colmadas de una gran multitud de personajes, eventos, tramas e historias gigantes y bien hechas. Donde desde un pequeño evento en un momento dado puede pasar a convertirse en un evento de gran magnitud, afectando el universo donde viven estos personajes de forma peculiar. Eso y que algunos elementos del Doctor Whoniverse encajan en el To Aru-Verse. ¿Cuáles elementos? descúbranlo ustedes mismos conforme avance la historia._

 _La creación del primer capítulo tiene en su eje al Maestro y sus alianzas con distintos sectores del mundo de la magia y de la ciencia de To Aru, que intentan encajar dentro de la historia del Whoniverse. En el segundo episodio se verán enfocados en los personajes protagónicos de ambos mundos, centrándose mayormente en Kamijou Touma, Misaka Mikoto, Accelerator, Hamazura Shiage y Othinus. Personajes relevantes del To Aru-verse que se fungirán de protagónicos como lo serán el Doctor y Martha Jones provenientes del Whoniverse. En siguientes episodios se tiene pensado contar con Flash Back y demás escenas explicando cómo fue que empezó esta pesadilla para esos personajes, y cómo fue que algunos cayeron en las garras del Maestro que fueron presentados aquí como Shizuru Mugino e Index. También se pensara buscar la relación y fusión del Whoniverse con el To Aru-verse. Tal y como aquí fue al contrario. Ya que las pocas historias de cruce entre estos dos universos, están ambientadas en universos y realidades separadas. Así que aquí trato de buscarle un cambio y fusionar ambos mundos desde el principio como uno solo. Será un esfuerzo titánico, más que no me he visto la serie clásica de Doctor Who aun, solo la moderna. Y de las novelas ligeras de Index, apenas estoy llegando al Nuevo Testamento. Por lo que la mayor parte será a base de investigación y lectura rápida, así que disculpen de antemano cualquier caracterización de personajes fuera de lugar o algún error, sería conveniente decírmelo para intentar corregirlo._

 _Bueno, no espero que esta historia pase de 10 capítulos, quizás menos ya que quiero terminarlo rápido, para seguir con mis otros proyectos. Aun así es algo interesante y un respiro de aire fresco hacer esto, en especial al entrar dentro del fandom de To Aru Majutsu No Index. Y alejarse algo de los de Yu Yu Hakusho y Gundam un tiempo, pero no el dejarlos abandonados por ningún motivo._

 _Bien, eso sería todo, no quiero aburrirlos con tanta charla, comenten a ver cómo me quedó y nos vemos en otro capítulo._

 _Saludos y hasta pronto._


	2. Preparativos de Guerra

Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los derechos de Doctor Who y sus derivados, pertenecen a la BBC. Así como también todos los derechos de To Aru Majutsu No Index y sus derivados pertenecen a Kazuma Kamachi y demás asociados. No se pretende ninguna infracción de Copyright.

 **Nota del autor:** Advertencia de clasificación T. Menciones a abusos, muerte de personajes, algo de OC ( _aunque justificado aquí._ ) y uso de drogas. Aunque no será tan grande para pasarlo a categoria M. También es un AU ( _historia alterna._ ) con respecto al último capítulo de la tercera temporada de _Doctor Who_ , _el último de los señores del tiempo._ Por lo que ya están advertidos.

… _ **.**_

 _ **Preparativos de Guerra**_

 _Canal de la mancha. Sur de Gran Bretaña y Noroeste de Francia._

Un enorme barco se estaba acercando a las costas de Gran Bretaña proveniente de Francia. Este barco era uno de carga que llevaba contenedores grandes estandarizados, llevando material y materias primas a la isla de Gran Bretaña proveniente del país de Francia. Entre estos diversos materiales se encontraban mayormente metal, precioso metal y hierro para construir. Los cuales serían utilizados por el Maestro para construir sus cohetes que llevarían el ataque al resto del universo. Eso si no se le impedía antes.

En este barco viajaban varias personas, algunas eran los trabajadores habituales, esclavos del Maestro que obedecían por miedo hacia él, y por el control de los satélites que ejercían sobre ellos puestos en órbita giratoria sobre el planeta. Pero había otros que no eran trabajadores y estaban de incógnito ahí, ejerciendo presencia con permiso a regañadientes y a propósito por los esclavos del Maestro quienes veían en ellos una última esperanza. Tomando en cuenta quienes eran algunos de estos quienes se encontraban en la proa del barco, observando cómo se hacían visibles las costas de Gran Bretaña a la lejanía. No era para decir menos de ellos.

Había tres figuras en la proa observando en aquellos momentos. Aunque habían muchas más, solamente estos tres se hacían visibles por el momento en el exterior, como el resto de seguro debían de estar rezagados en el interior de la embarcación. Una de estas figuras era una mujer afro descendiente de piel oscura, muy joven aun en sus veinte y de cabellos negros largos. Vestía ropas oscuras en su totalidad, como una especie de uniforme de soldado color negro. Esta mujer era Martha Jones. La actual compañera del Doctor, y quien había recorrido el mundo todo un año en solitario, tratando de escapar de las garras del Maestro y ayudando a cuanta persona necesitara de su ayuda durante aquel año de reinado de parte de aquel cruel y sádico Señor del Tiempo.

La segunda figura era un joven que se denotaba seguía aun en su adolescencia camino a la adultez, pero que cuyo rostro llevaba una madurez poco vista en chicos de su edad. De cabellos negros erizados como puerco espín debido a gel para cabello. Ojos azules y facciones asiáticas, dando a entender su lugar de origen del lejano oriente, el cual era proveniente de nada menos que de Japón. O más bien de la ciudad más avanzada del mundo en cuanto a ciencia, Ciudad Academia. Vestía pantalones jean y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de color negra para el frío y tenis. Este chico era nadie menos que Kamijou Touma, titular del Imagine Breaker, un poder de su mano derecha que podía negar cualquier poder sobrenatural sea científico o mágico. Héroe incógnito para muchos y salvador del mundo en muchas oportunidades para quienes lo conocían. Ahora se encontraba dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Gran Bretaña para luchar otra vez para salvar el mundo…o lo que quedaba de él.

La tercera y última figura, era un joven entrados en sus veinte, de cabellos rubios erizados en gel como Kamijou. También era proveniente de Japón como su homólogo asiático. E igualmente era proveniente de Ciudad Academia. Su nombre era Hamazura Shiage. Vestía la misma ropa que nunca había dejado ni en el transcurso de un año. Antiguo miembro de una banda de pandilleros llamada Skill-Out y de una organización del lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia, llamada ITEM. Ahora venía con Kamijou hacia costas extranjeras desconocidas para él, con sola una cosa en mente. Rescatar a su antigua jefa y amiga Mugino Shizuri, y de paso detener los planes del Maestro si podía.

Estos tres sujetos tenían motivos fuertes para hacer lo que hacían, tanto generales como personales. Pero todos coincidían en algo, y era detener al Maestro de llevar a cabo sus planes y causarle más daño a la tierra de lo que ya había hecho. Y quizás…restaurar todo a la normalidad. Sonaba ridículo, pero con todo lo que a los chicos les había contado Martha Jones, tenían así fuese un pequeño atisbo de esperanza surcando sus corazones. De regresar todo a la normalidad, y de traer de regreso a aquellos que murieron…de vuelta con ellos.

"Puedo ver las costas a lo lejos. Se ven como un enorme punto blanco a lo lejos."

Hablaba nadie menos que Hamazura Shiage observando con sus binoculares lo que aún les aguardaba para llegar a la costa.

"Deben ser los acantilados blancos del estrecho de Dover. Significa que ya nos estamos acercando. Significa que calculando en unas seis horas más o menos, estaremos pisando tierra. Claro que eso conllevaría a que entraríamos muy entrado en la noche, pero será perfecto. Ocultos por el velo de la oscuridad podemos pasar desapercibidos, sin que nadie nos note, exceptuando claro las personas que nos están ayudando ya que somos un grupo muy numeroso."

Hablaba Martha Jones como suspiraba y ponía su vista lejana hacia las costas aún poco visibles. Había pasado un tiempo desde que ella abandonara Gran Bretaña y se viera obligada a recorrer el mundo sola, recorriendo de un lugar a otro y cumpliendo con la palabra del Doctor que le había dicho y encargado antes de desaparecer del Valiant, cuando los Toclafane comenzaron a invadir la tierra.

"Ojala podamos llegar a tiempo record. No aguardo hasta saber la ubicación exacta del lugar donde está alojada Index para poder rescatarla."

Quien hablaba era Kamijou, mientras observaba su mano derecha y la apretaba con fuerza. Hacía tiempo que habían capturado a Index por su culpa, tiempo después de que el mundo cayera en la oscuridad emprendida por aquel ser nefasto que era aquel Señor del Tiempo. Parte de él no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haber podido hacer nada cuando capturaron a Index, ya que su deber como 'guardián' de Index Librorum Prohibitorum, era el protegerla y velar por ella; y termina secuestrada y llevada de sus manos. Una parte de el quería decirse que no fue su culpa, sino que había habido circunstancias imprevistas en ese momento que le dificultaron poder ayudarla, pero aun así el sentimiento de culpabilidad dentro de el persistía. Tenía que rescatar a Index tan pronto como fuera posible, aunque tenía claro que no debía precipitarse aun. Pues tenía en su deber proteger a alguien más urgente que cualquier otro y no podía despegarse de esa persona ahora mismo.

"Descuida Touma. Lo lograremos, la peor parte de llegar hasta aquí ya paso. Además, tenemos numerosos aliados que nos recibirán cuando lleguemos a la isla. Según tengo entendido, algunos de ellos son amigos tuyos y conocidos, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" Le preguntó Martha Jones virando su rostro para cumplir con la mirada del chico oriental

"Pues sí. Muchos si no es que todos, son pertenecientes a la iglesia anglicana…o los restos que quedaron de ella. Pertenecen al mundo de la magia y hay varias personas muy poderosas dentro de sus filas. Me tomo por sorpresa volver a saber de algunos conocidos por quienes estaba preocupado si es que habían sobrevivido, me alegra saber que algunos lo hicieron…como Kanzaki-san. Itsuwa-san y los Amakusa. Hasta saber de Stiyl me hace estar contento."

Respondía Touma contento tratando de cambiar el ambiente, a lo que Martha sonrió en respuesta al chico.

"Me alegra por ti. Por mi parte también espero saber de algunas personas conocidas y que quiero saber también si se encuentran bien. A todo esto, hasta hace un tiempo de más de un año para acá, no me había enterado de que existía algo como la magia misma…y que el país donde vivo de hecho era un país mayormente mágico. Quién lo diría, con todos esos aliens volando por ahí y demás cosas extrañas, sumándole la magia hace parecer que hubiera estado viviendo en un cuento de fantasía o ciencia ficción todo este tiempo, y que nunca me hubiera enterado de ello."

Touma sonrió a lo que decía Martha, ese mismo sentimiento lo sintió el mismo en muchas ocasiones en que vivía ignorante del mundo, y sus distintas reacciones siempre que se enteraba de que el mundo en el que vivían, era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado.

"Conozco ese sentimiento. Mismo podría decirse de mi cuando me entere de la existencia de los alienígenas, y sus múltiples incursiones en la tierra. No podría decir que conocía o estaba al tanto de eso, la mayor parte de mi memoria se perdió en un incidente con el mundo de la magia hace más de un año, y Ciudad Academia siempre fue estricta en el control de información dentro de la ciudad. Las incursiones de alienígenas que se registraban por todo el mundo y cundían en pánico, solo pasaban como supersticiones o noticias falsas sin mucha importancia dentro de la ciudad. Muchos estudiantes se lo tomaban como cuentos falsos de gente que querían llamar la atención sin pruebas científicas o solidas que lo demostrasen, tratándose de la ciudad más adelantada del mundo en cuanto a ciencia, y que los medios desmintieron estos avistamientos o incursiones hostiles extraterrestres, apoyados por científicos dentro de la ciudad. No era raro que muchos dentro no le diesen importancia a esos hechos. De por si estábamos teniendo problemas internos que preocuparnos por los del mundo exterior."

"¿Pero algunos no se preguntaron de más por esto? quiero decir. El estrellamiento de la nave en el reloj del Big Ben en el Támesis, la enorme nave espacial en un día de navidad sobrevolando los cielos de Londres, los hombres cibernéticos que invadieron el mundo hace ya tanto tiempo, ni que decir de la invasión Dalek también. ¿No hubo preguntas o respuestas a todo esto?" Preguntaba Martha Jones a esto

Le parecía algo curioso esto, aun cuando ya le habían dicho hace tiempo sobre esto. Como fue que Ciudad Academia se libró de la mayoría de ataques o de incursiones hostiles extraterrestres, mientras el resto del mundo era atacado. Aún no estaba convencida del todo.

"Como te dije no se la mayoría, perdí la memoria hace más de un año. De lo que tengo constancia es que Ciudad Academia nunca fue atacada por amenazas extraterrestres, hasta hace un año por el Maestro y sus toclafane o como se llamen…quizás porque como sucede ahora. La ciudad supo defenderse o buscar una forma de hacerlo. No me extrañaría de hecho, si hasta ahora Ciudad Academia ha resistido gracias a su tecnología adelantada y la ayuda de sus Espers, quizás en el pasado haya resistido otros ataques que nunca nos hemos enterado."

En honor a la verdad puede que Kamijou tenga razón. Si los ataques a la ciudad provenientes del mundo de la magia, en especial de la iglesia católica romana se mantuvieron en secreto en su mayor parte. Más que nada del uso de la magia en sí, encubriendo las incursiones como ataques de Espers creados por la iglesia. No sería nada raro que los ataques de los extraterrestres sobre la ciudad hayan sido encubiertos en su mayor parte, no sería nada raro tomando en cuenta la naturaleza muchas veces de reclusión de Ciudad Academia, apartada del mundo exterior por unas enormes murallas rodeando sus límites, controlando el manejo de información además de que la mesa de directores quienes gobernaban la ciudad, tenían control total en esta y ningún adulto podía rebatir nada y los jóvenes estudiantes eran aun menores de edad para ejercer el derecho al voto.

Por lo menos era lo que pensaban en su mayoría personas como Kamijou o Martha Jones, lo cual era solo una verdad a medias. La otra verdad tenía su respuesta…Aleister Crowley. Era quien se había encargado de todas las defensas y fortificaciones contra estas amenazas y había estado ocultándolo al resto de la ciudad. El cómo y porque era algo que no se sabría sino hasta mucho después…por lo que era mejor no pensar en ello ahora mismo.

"Bueno, el enterarme de estas cosas para mi es demasiado. Cuando me enteré de la existencia de la magia, casi no lo creía. Ahora con esto de los alienígenas. Solo me hace ver cuán grande es el mundo, y lo poco que se yo respecto a él. No debería sorprenderme si solo soy un Nivel 0 y un insignificante ex-Skill-Out. Saber de esto y entenderlo en su totalidad me es demasiado para mí."

Hablaba Hamazura en un tono bajo como si con ello diera a entender su bajo ánimo por esto. Después de todo lo que había pasado, el seguía considerándose en parte así. Kamijou volteo a mirarlo y quiso decirle algo.

"Hamazura, no deberías hablar así…Tú…" Pero fue interrumpido cuando el volvió a hablar de nuevo

"Pero aun así, aun cuando desconozca la mayor parte de las cosas o no pueda entenderlas. Eso no me retractara o me ira hacerme ir hacia atrás. Voy a continuar mi camino, para traer de regreso a Mugino, a ITEM, a…Takitsubo. Y traer de vuelta todo a la normalidad si es que hay una oportunidad como dices Martha. No la desaprovechare."

Los ojos de Hamazura ardían con el fuego de una pasión determinada ya antes vista en él. La misma que tuvo cuando lucho y venció a la antigua Meltdowner la primera vez, también cuando peleo en Rusia durante la tercera guerra mundial para defender a Takitsubo, cuando lucho contra GREMLIN en Hawái, y en demás ocasiones. Podría ser un nivel 0, no tendría ningún poder más allá de su astucia y pensamiento agudo, además de alguna agilidad atlética decente, pero eso no le habían impedido luchar en las peores batallas antes, ni le impediría ahora.

Kamijou sólo sonrió y palmeó el hombro de su amigo como respuesta. Martha solo sonrió débilmente antes de posar su vista de nuevo en el mar.

En eso una cuarta figura hizo su presencia en el lugar. Esta era otro chico oriental proveniente del mismo lugar que Kamijou y Hamazura. Era un chico de piel albina casi que pálida, cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos de un color rojo carmesí que daban la apariencia de ser un vampiro, aunque no lo era. Vestía lo que parecía ser un traje de invierno, con chaqueta y pantalones de color blanco, algo extraño pero mejor no decírselo directamente. El nombre de este chico era nada menos que Accelerator, el #1 de los nivel cinco de Ciudad Academia. El habló en tono alto y fuerte para que los tres lo escucharan, su tono de voz parecía siempre hostil y malhumorada, y Martha ha aprendió a tenerle algo de respeto mezclado de temor cada vez que está en su presencia. Aunque para Kamijou y Hamazura siempre lo trataban de forma más casual.

"Oigan ustedes. El capitán mandó a decir que estaremos tocando tierra en unas cinco o seis horas si es que la marea y dirección del viento van a buena hora. El pasar cerca de las costas donde desembarcaremos en una lancha y nos iremos por nuestra cuenta para no llamar la atención, hay patrullas de Toclafane patrullando las costas y puertos, por lo que debemos ser los más sigilosos posibles. Para mi es una pérdida de tiempo y quisiera mandar a joder ese plan."

El tono irreverente de Accelerator era algo a lo que estaban ya acostumbrados, por lo que una sonrisa no pudo evitar formarse en los tres.

"Pero Accel. Deberías saber que debemos entrar al país lo más desapercibidos posibles. Hay muchas amenazas que pululan ahí además de los Toclafane. Además la gargantilla de tu poder de reflexión solo funciona por treinta minutos ¿verdad? no es tiempo suficiente para usarlo y luchar, ya que llamaríamos demasiado la atención y debemos trazar un plan antes del asalto definitivo."

Decía Kamijou como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Accelerator solo chasqueo la lengua molesto tanto por el mote de 'Accel' que le habían inventado, como por la obviedad del plan. Parte de él quería terminar con todo rápido, pero no era estúpido; por lo que esperar y tener paciencia era la prioridad por el momento.

"Como sea. Igual tú deberías ir a revisar que tu novia este bien, ya que ha estado llamando por ti. Y tener que oír y aguantar las quejas de ella se me hacen insoportables." Hablaba Accelerator en tono molesto

Uno pensaría que estas palabras estuvieran dirigidas hacia Hamazura, quien se sabía que había tenido de novia a Takitsubo Rikou, antigua miembro de ITEM como Mugino. Pero increíblemente no fue así como el mencionado solo puso una expresión triste pues sabía que no se estaban dirigiendo a él. El aludido fue el mismo Kamijou Touma quien se sobresaltó y de inmediato puso una mirada preocupada.

"¿Así que ya despertó? ¿Ella se siente bien? ¿Mando a pedir algo?" Pregunto el chico de pelo de erizo con una mirada preocupada

"No, no sé. Solo sé que mandó a pedir por ti…y deberías ir echando antes de que se ponga más histérica y molesta de lo que ya es. Que jodido son las mujeres cuando están en ese estado y tienen sus cambios abruptos de humor, aunque esta ya los tenía bipolares, su actual estado la hacen peor de lo que era antes."

Kamijou no replicó ni quiso hacer caso a lo dicho por Accelerator, solo paso a correr hacia los camarotes donde estaba su mencionada novia. En increíbles giros del destino, no solo cosas malas se podría decir han sucedido durante aquel nefasto año. Cosas buenas aunque pocas también han sucedido. Y quizás para el chico de la mala suerte, este sea uno de los pocos casos donde podría asegurar que este bendecido, aunque con la situación actual en el que el mundo se encuentre sumido en el peligro, tal cosa puede tender a durar poco si no se aprovecha.

Martha, Hamazura y Accelerator vieron a Kamijou retirarse corriendo. Los dos primeros sonrieron antes la dedicación y cuidado legítimo que el chico siempre anteponía en su mencionada novia. Accelerator solo veía con fastidio eso antes de posar su mirada en el mar. No era la primera vez que el mirara el océano o estuviera a su vista. Ya antes había tenido tiempo de contemplarlo cuando estuvo en Rusia y en Hawái. Pero no por largo rato, así que aprovecho esos momentos de calma para hacerlo, ya que pronto se vendría otra batalla dura. Ni Martha ni Hamazura quisieron decirle nada, ambos no es que estuvieran asustados de él, ni nada por el estilo conociéndolo bien, pero igualmente cada uno de ellos tenían muchas cosas en que pensar. Por lo que ese silencio era bienvenido como los tres se sentían a gusto en compañía aunque algunos (como Accelerator.) no lo quisieran expresar abiertamente.

… _ **.**_

Kamijou camino por la sección de camarotes rumbo a la puerta donde estaba compartiendo el suyo con otra persona. Paso por las puertas en formas geométricas casi octogonales del pasadizo donde recostaban los camarotes para la gente de la tripulación de rangos inferiores. Por el camino pasó por algunos trabajadores y otras personas que le miraban de reojo. Algunos preguntándose aun por la presencia de aquel chico de rasgos orientales a bordo del barco, aunque nadie pregunto ya que fue por orden expresa del capitán y rangos superiores a bordo. Quizá muchos intuían que el podría ser de la llamada 'resistencia' del lejano oriente que decían entre rumores de los pocos que venían de por allá, de la mayoría de personas siendo esclavizados para construir cohetes que irían al espacio.

Eso se confirmaba porque estos orientales venían acompañados de la legendaria Martha Jones, la cual se decía que ella viajo por todos los rincones del mundo esclavizado por el Maestro y con la amenaza Toclafane encima, ayudando a quienes podía en el trayecto. Por ende que la fama de la mujer y de los orientales que venían con ella, aquellos que se dice vienen de una ciudad sumamente adelantada tecnológica y científicamente al resto del mundo por décadas, y que habían logrado repeler las fuerzas del Maestro hasta ahora. Por ende que muchos ahí le daban paso a Kamijou y le trataban con amabilidad, a veces reticente pero que albergaban dentro de cada una de las personas un sentimiento de esperanza aflorando, aun con el control que la red psíquica Arcángel mantenía encima de ellos en el espacio.

Finalmente Kamijou llego hasta su camarote y sin pensarlo dos veces entro en este. No fue difícil porque la puerta del camarote que era una rueda que había que girar en el centro no era tan fuerte. Al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de él, e inspecciono la habitación. No era nada del otro mundo, un cuarto para la tripulación inferior que contaba al menos con baño propio, una pequeña ventana circular en la parte superior de la pared metálica y pocos menos que lo necesario como un escritorio de metal pegado a un lado de la pared, tubos metálicos en cada esquina que hacían de soporte. El cuarto no estaba tan limpio pero eso era mejor que nada, aunque para la persona acostada en la única cama del camarote podría no estar acostumbrada a este tipo de lugar, era menos de lo que podrían conseguir. Kamijou se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en una esquina de esta, aunque se había asegurado de limpiar la cama, no pudo evitar una sensación grave dentro de el por permitirle a la persona que estaba acostada ahí, el dormir en aquella cama en aquella sucia habitación. Pensaba que no merecía ese trato.

El chico de cabello de erizo suspiro mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el cabello de la chica que dormía en esos momentos. Quizás se despertó de improvisto y cansada de nuevo volvió a quedarse dormida sin siquiera proponérselo, no sería extraño de hecho. En el estado en el que estaba su novia, el solo hecho de proponerse viajar sendos kilómetros era agotador. Viajar desde el oriente desde Japón hasta el occidente en el Reino Unido, era una travesía larga y llena de peligros. Pero ella había aceptado venir con él y solo por él. Kamijou sonrió ante lo mucho que sabía que ella lo quería para proponerse eso, y no pudo evitar el sentirse afortunado por ello a pesar de que la mayor parte de su vida que recordaba, había estado llena de mala suerte.

 _Pero ya no más._ Así pensaba el chico Imagine Breaker como seguía observando el rostro de la chica, entrados ya en sus quince años. De cabellos largos hasta la cintura de color castaño, sus ojos aunque cerrados eran del mismo color. Vestía un vestido con una separación horizontal clara, que deja una pieza de color blanca en el busto y otra roja por debajo del mismo, haciéndola sentir elegante de forma instantánea, a la vez que da definición al torso de la chica. Un cinturón fino a un vestido más amplio, por encima de la barriguita, para ayudar a dividir esas dos zonas de su cuerpo que han ganado tanto volumen.

La chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos ante el tacto, hasta que la primera figura que vio fue a su novio sonriéndole dulcemente mientras seguía acariciándola.

"Yo. Supe que me estas buscando. ¿No dormías bien? Recuerda que en tu estado no debes excederte."

Le regaño en voz baja el chico pero sin dejar de sonreírle. La susodicha chica solo inflo las mejillas sonrojándose algo antes de rebatir algo.

"E-eso no te incumbe idiota. Debistes haber venido rápido, los dolores y mareos que tengo me hacen querer vomitar siempre, además que t-te….quiero…a mi…lado…"

Hablaba entre cortada, nerviosa y molesta Misaka Mikoto, La Railgun y As de Tokiwadai. Si, así es. La Esper nivel cinco y N#3 era nada menos que la novia de Touma. Durante aquel año fatal para el mundo, los dos se habían vuelto tan cercanos debido a todos los peligros que tuvieron que pasar, que entre más luchaban y luchan juntos, más cerca se unieron hasta el punto de culminar en una relación. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales la chica había decidido acompañar al chico, por estar siempre a su lado como su novia y la mujer que lo amaba. Pero también por algo más…

"Además…no ha dejado de patearme el estómago…a veces muy fuerte que me duele mucho…" Decía Misaka como se llevaba una mano a su ancho vientre sintiendo la vida gestándose dentro de ella

Si, así es. Misaka Mikoto estaba embarazada. Exactamente de unos tres meses aproximadamente. Su visiblemente ancha barriga daba testimonio de esto y del tiempo en que estaba gestando, ni tan grande ni tan pequeña, solo la anchura ideal del primer trimestre de embarazo.

"Lo siento, lo siento. El camino ha sido largo, aunque Martha nos ha ayudado tele transportándonos con su manipulador del vórtice grandes distancias. Aun así debimos hacer muchas paradas por tu condición…y creo que el efecto del manipulador del vórtice ha tenido efectos negativos en algunos, en especial en ti…"

"N-no es mi culpa…ese tele transportador hace doler mis órganos y mis senos…también hace que mi garganta se llene de sangre…y creo que no soy la única a la que le pasa eso." Decía Misaka compungida tocándose su pecho que gracias al embarazo habían estos crecido tanto, haciéndola ver más mujer de lo que era antes

"Lo sé, lo se…Martha dice que es una de las peores formas de viajar en el tiempo y tele transportarse, aunque no puede regresar al pasado debido a que esa opción no está disponible." Kamijou suspiro como se dedicó a acariciar con sus dedos el rostro de la chica

Misaka no hizo ningún ademán solo dejarse llevar por la caricia del chico sonrojada. Quien iba a pensar que de aquí a hace un año exactamente ella iba a cambiar tanto. Misaka recuerda cuando aún ella explotaba su humor por cualquier cosa que este idiota, no, _su_ idiota le provocaba hacer y decir con sus torpezas, y lanzarle una descarga de electricidad como respuesta. Podría decirse que esos arrebatos infantiles habían cesado mucho desde que la noticia del embarazo le piso fuerte, más que nada porque quería mantener su salud intacta y no afectar al bebé dentro de ella. Se decía que la salud del bebé se determinaba de acuerdo al estado anímico de la madre, ya que ellos podían sentir el estado psicológico de la madre, por lo que su salud emocional era primordial si quería mantener saludable a su bebé.

"Como sea, pronto llegaremos a tierra firme. Por fin el viaje terminara y estaremos pisando Gran Bretaña pronto. Martha quiere reunirse con la resistencia rápidamente y entablar conversaciones con todos juntos…Ella tiene muchas cosas que decir, y mucho a quienes convencer. Debemos estar preparados para arribar."

Kamijou sólo suspiraba como se quedaba mirando el techo, pensando en muchas cosas mientras seguía con las caricias aunque esta vez en modo más 'mecánico'. Mikoto podía sentirlo pero no decía nada, una parte de ella estaba feliz de que por fin todo aquel viaje terminaría pronto; pero otra parte estaba asustada. Estaba en un país desconocido para ella, controlado por aquel ser nefasto que había traído tanta muerte y destrucción al mundo. Y habían de entrar en este y posiblemente luchar. Y si bien Misaka se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte, sabía que el peligro estaba al acecho y necesitaría esforzarse más. Habrían enemigos desconocidos para ella, enemigos de aquel mundo oculto que aún le era misterioso como el de la magia, enemigos de pesadillas y bastante desconocidos como los alienígenas esos de los Toclafene, y quien sabe que nuevos tipos de enemigos más. Aun así ella había elegido venir porque no quería dejar a su novio y padre de su hijo solo. No ahora que él era de lo poco que le quedaba en la vida. Luego de la noticia de que sus padres murieron cuando el resto de Japón ardió entre llamas.

Mikoto ahogó un llanto, no quería recordar eso. Perder a sus padres había sido duro, ellos se habían salvado de la limpieza inicial ordenada por el Maestro en su conquista inicial, pero no pudieron ir a ningún otro lado cuando los Toclafane hicieron arder las islas en su totalidad no dejando rastro de nada vivo. Este hecho atroz fue porque otra raza alienígena llamada Drast estaba escondiéndose en Japón, listos para luchar contra el Maestro. Pero fueron descubiertos y destruidos rápidamente, aunque una parte de ella sabía que también fue una nota de desafío al resto de quienes seguían viviendo en Ciudad Academia, atrincherados detrás de sus muros. No dejando el paso para que nadie entrara o que nadie saliera, por ende estar afuera era estar en una trampa sin dónde ir. Mucha gente pereció, familiares y amigos de quienes vivían adentro, sus padres fueron un ejemplo de miles más de muertos. Ella no podía evitar sentir muy dentro de sí un sentimiento de ira, odio y repulsión contra aquel ser, alienígena o no, que había causado esto. Odiaba al Maestro con sus entrañas, si ella lo tuviera en frente…ella no dudaría en matarlo. Y no estaba segura si Touma aprobaría eso o no, ella sabía que muy dentro de él, debía de sentir lo mismo.

"Como sea, deberías seguir durmiendo, pronto llegaremos. Te despertaré cuando lo haga ¿O quieres comer algo antes? desde que partimos en barco no has comido nada." Decía Kamijou preocupado por su novia y madre de su hijo

Él podía ser muchas veces torpe y denso como muchos se lo había dicho en el pasado. Pero no ahora que tiene una enorme responsabilidad como el padre de la criatura que traería a luz la mujer que amaba.

"N-no, descuida. Estoy bien. Solo quiero que estés a mi lado…" Decía Mikoto como apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico

Ese era un pequeño momento de intimidad que ambos compartían la mayoría de veces en privado, algo un poco incómodos de que fuese en presencia de otros, aun cuando ya todos o una buena mayoría supieran que los dos estaban en una relación, y que esta había avanzado deprisa. El vientre ancho de Mikoto era una prueba de ello.

Fue en ese momento que una pequeña voz se hizo oír sacando a los chicos de su confort.

"Si van a ponerse cariñosos de más, háganlo cuando no haya nadie y no esté viendo." Decía una pequeña figura humana de 15 centímetros que se salía de entre las sabanas de la cama

"O-othinus…se me olvido que aun seguías aquí." Hablaba nervioso Kamijou a la pequeña hada mágica de cabellos rubios largos y que vestía un atuendo de cuero negro bastante revelador

"Eso no es algo que me sorprenda humano. Tus torpezas y tus olvidos terminaron por cobrar factura. Sino que te lo diga tu 'novia' a quien preñastes sin un mínimo de cuidado por andar de conejos."

La altivez de las palabras de Othinus iba de la mano con su molestia por estas acciones incluso entre su presencia.

"No-no digas eso de esa forma…" Decía Kamijou con su rostro furiosamente sonrojado lo mismo que Mikoto que no podía hablar por al rato vergonzoso

"Además ¿No fuiste tú quien me puso a cargo de la 'gran tarea' de cuidar de tu novia mientras estabas fuera? hazte responsable de tus actos entonces." Decía Othinus amargada mientras volteaba molesta su rostro

Misaka solo pudo tragar saliva y tratar de controlarse, a pesar de que hace tiempo Othinus había sido una de sus grandes enemigas como ex-líder de GREMLIN; le costaba algo aún aceptarla casi siempre ya que su Kamijou era su guardián y protector. Por lo que sabía que la presencia de Othinus dentro de su vida sería una constante casi tanto como la de la misma Index. Ese era un hecho que había aceptado cuando comenzó una relación con Touma, y tenía que respetar los lazos que éste tuviera con las dos ( _o cualquier otra chica enamorada de este_.)

"Ya, ya. Lo siento Othinus, también yo no me fije que estabas aquí. Disculpa." Decía Misaka tratando de comportarse cívicamente

"Bah. Para la próxima aprende a bajarle a tu temperamento, que tus cambios de humor como estas ahora, te hace más insoportable que de costumbre." Decía Othinus como se cruzaba de brazos

 _O al diablo con lo cívico._ Pensó Misaka como muy dentro de ella quería lanzarle una descarga eléctrica, a ver qué diría después de eso. En el estado en el que encontraba encogida como hada de 15 centímetros, bien podía hacerlo ya que estaba más a su merced que lo que hubiera estado antes como enemiga. Aun así la joven chica suspiro como trataba de calmarse, tendría que aguantarse esto una buena parte de su vida y no quería tener problemas con su novio, debido a la estrecha relación que tenían ambos. Lo mejor era tratar de ser 'educada' y empezar desde ahora.

"Lo siento Othinus. No era mi intención olvidarme de ti. Te lo compensare. Últimamente mi cabeza ha estado algo ida, pero no es porque quiera. Estoy preocupado por muchas cosas, una de estas es por Mikoto y él bebe, otra….es Index."

Othinus no necesitaba percibir el tono triste de Kamijou para denotar cuan bajo de ánimos ha estado últimamente. La noticia de que iba a ser padre le traía alegría, pero era una gota de felicidad en un mar de tristezas, rabias, depresiones y demás. Desde hace un año exactamente cuando esta pesadilla comenzó. Y se pensó que se agravaría cuando Kamijou vio morir con sus propios ojos a mucha gente, entre conocidos y amigos con quienes compartía en Ciudad Academia. Hasta sus propios padres también, cuando hace medio año Japón ardió hasta los cimientos.

La pequeña 'hada mágica' solo suspiro como bajo los brazos y habló de nuevo, esta vez en un tono más cordial.

"Olvídalo humano. Has estado demasiado ocupado y con mil pensamientos cruzando tu cabeza, es obvio que no estarías atento. E igualmente con todo lo que te ha acontecido y llenado como si un bombardeo se tratase, tu mente y espíritu están llenos de demasiadas emociones que a duras penas sabes cómo tratarlas aparte cada una. Quieres estar feliz por la noticia de ser padre y por tener a la mujer que elegistes como compañera contigo, pero a la vez estás nervioso por él bebe y ver qué futuro le quieres dar en un mundo casi que extinto. Estás ansioso porque el momento de una gran batalla se acerca que decidirá el destino del mundo, pero a la vez preocupado por si crees que van a ganar y poder remediar algo el daño sufrido. Por no decir que el sentimiento de tristeza y depresión dentro de ti aun laten profundamente y afloran muchas veces por todo el dolor de las pérdidas que has pasado. Aunque intentas mantener todo esas emociones abajo, a veces necesitas un tiempo solo, muchas veces prolongado, aunque sabes que hay personas que necesitan de ti."

Kamijou estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Othinus, Misaka la miraba también del mismo modo, pero antes que de alguien pudiera decir algo, la ex-diosa mágica continuó hablando.

"¿Por qué tan sorprendido? ¿No se supone que soy la que mayor te entiende? ya deberías saberlo…Touma. Es como te dije una vez, no tienes que cargar con todo encima solo. No eres solo un pilar de apoyo para todo el mundo. Incluso si muchos ahora tienen poco o nada, aun así ellos intentan lo mejor de seguir viviendo sus vidas. Deberías hacer lo mismo."

Kamijou sólo se quedó un momento observándola quedamente antes de sonreír tiernamente, con uno de sus dedos de su mano izquierda, comenzó a acariciar de forma dulce el cabello de la hada mágica como esta no hizo ningún ademán de apartarlo. Esto era algo común entre ellos que hacían en privado, y que pocas personas realmente podrían ver este intercambio entre ellos.

Mikoto solo se mordió los labios como miraba la escena desarrollarse prácticamente frente a ella. Sabía que no debía que sus hormonas y temperamento se subieran durante su periodo de embarazo, y permitir que los celos afloraran naturalmente. No era la primera ni la última vez que vería un intercambio entre los dos así o mas cariñosos. Sabía que su novio le era completamente fiel y ese tipo de cariños también los vio desarrollándose el con Index. Si quería ser parte de la vida de Touma, tenía que aceptar los lazos que él tenía con mucha gente, aun si estos habían sido sus enemigos terribles como antes, aun si Touma tenía la gran facultad ( _aún no sabía cómo al enterarse de varias de sus peleas._ ) de convertir a sus antiguos enemigos en aliados y amigos. Él siempre se preocupaba por las personas y buscaba la manera de salvarlos hasta a sus propios enemigos. No debía de mentirse si esa no era una de las razones del porque lo amaba.

Aun así, los celos que sentía ahora eran diferentes. El saber que había una persona que comprendía mejor a Touma de lo que ella nunca lo haría ( _pero que se prometía como una tarea hacerlo_.) y eso la compungía. Aun así ella se esforzaría por amarlo y brindarle toda su atención para asegurarle y darle a entender que no estaba solo. Que estaba ella con él y muchos más con los que podría contar.

"Pronto llegaremos. Deberíamos descansar el resto del viaje mientras llegamos, hay que ahorrar energías ya que llegaremos de noche y habrá que movilizarnos en plena oscuridad."

Kamijou sólo hizo espacio para acostarse a un lado de la cama, haciendo que Mikoto se acurrucara contra el en su pecho al no tener más espacio y estar cerca de él. Othinus no tuvo que pedir permiso como se acurruco debajo de su brazo derecho y usando su hombro como almohada. Esta no era la primera vez que los tres dormían así juntos, y Misaka con el paso del tiempo ha venido aceptando eso. Aunque a regañadientes solo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos para descansar.

Los tres al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos, denotando cuán cansados se encontraban por el largo trayecto. En un pequeño y corto momento de tranquilidad.

… _ **.**_

Era ya de noche. El barco de carga se había detenido a varios metros de la costa, como una gran lancha que transportaba un buen número de pasajeros a bordo hicieron su camino hasta la costa. Para evitar el riesgo de ser descubiertos tuvieron que moverse usando remos para evitar el máximo ruido del motor, que pudiese atraer la presencia de Toclafane vigilantes en el área.

Llegando a la orilla se podían vislumbrar gracias a la luz de luna en su cuarto de creciente que daban un poco de luminosidad a la orilla. Ya que los que se movían en la lancha lo hacían con las luces apagadas para evitar la mayor visibilidad posible sobre ellos.

¿Y quiénes eran ellos? eran un grupo conformado por ocho personas. De las cuales siete venían del lejano oriente, específicamente de la ciudad científica más avanzada del mundo. Ciudad Academia. La única del grupo que no era originaria de allá era Martha Jones, quien volvía a casa en Gran Bretaña. Seguida por Hamazura Shiage quien era quien mantenía la 'conducción' de la lancha con los controles apagados pero cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden, por si hubiera que planear una fuga si los descubren. El otro del grupo era Accelerator quien era quien 'manejaba' los remos usando sus capacidades de reflejo de cálculos para hacerlos mover, sin aplicar demasiada fuerza en estos para conducirlos cerca a la orilla de la costa. El otro era Kamijou quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los extremos del bote, mientras su novia Misaka Mikoto se aferraba a él, tratando de aguantar los mareos y las ganas de vomitar que tenía. Othinus se aferraba al hombro de Kamijou como dejaba que la suave brisa le llenara la cara y sostenía su sombrero de copa con fuerza.

Habían dos personas más con ellos. Eran dos mujeres. Una de ellas vestía una sudadera de color blanco con chaqueta de capucha negra aunque su rostro estaba descubierto esta vez, mostrando su cabello corto castaño y ojos del mismo color. Vestía pantalones cortos también de color negro. Su nombre es Kinuhata Saiai y es una miembro de ITEM, la misma organización que la de Hamazura y amiga de este. La segunda figura iba vestida con una especie de vestido japonés, un aodai rosa y blanco. El cual no había querido quitárselo desde que decidió partir, aunque llevaba otros de repuestos con ella. Tiene círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos cuyo iris son de color extrañamente naranja. Esta persona era Misaka Worst. Clon de la N#3 Misaka Mikoto solo que con apariencia más 'mayor'. Aunque en edad fuese incluso más joven. Esta había decidido venir también para acompañar a Accelerator en su travesía, debido a lo cerca que estaba de él y por cumplido de Last Order. ( _Aunque en el fondo ella lo hacía por buscar algo con que divertirse y matar el tiempo.)_

La lancha siguió avanzando en silencio en medio de la poca iluminación. Más allá de la costa se podía vislumbrar una señal intermitente de luz, de la cual procedía de una luz artificial hecha por el hombre; específicamente de una linterna de lámpara de mano. Esa fue la señal que necesitaban para guiarse.

"Allí, justo allí. Trata de moverte hacia allá en silencio Accel. No debemos perder tiempo ya que podrían descubrirnos. Ten cuidado también, no vaya a ser que hayan rocas debajo."

Hablaba Kamijou con la preocupación típica de alguien por la seguridad de todos, en especial de su novia embarazada. Accelerator solo chasqueo la lengua molesto y contesto de mala gana.

"Ya sé. No soy idiota." Replicaba molesto el albino

Este con solo el contacto de sus dedos en los remos de la lancha, hizo alterar los vectores y cambiar de dirección de estos, acercándose más hacia la orilla donde procedía la luz intermitente de forma lenta. En cuestión de pocos minutos, llegaron a la orilla dejando la lancha anclada a poca profundidad, mientras los pasajeros procedían a desocupar la lancha. Los tres hombres y las cinco mujeres caminaron con el agua hasta sus rodillas hasta la orilla en tierra.

Para muchos era un alivio volver a pisar tierra después de tanto tiempo en el mar. Mikoto procedía a relajarse, tratando de que sus náuseas se pasarán ahora que estaba de nuevo en tierra. Tenía que controlarse y no desatar su poder de forma accidental, que ya había ocurrido unas pocas veces desde que los síntomas del embarazo comenzarán a manifestarse en su cuerpo. Martha fue la primera en adelantarse hacia la figura que alumbraba con la señal de su lámpara de mano unos metros más adelante. Eran dos figuras al parecer. Una masculina y otra femenina. La masculina era la que sostenía la lámpara de mano de forma vertical que de inmediato apagó al avistarlos y verlos bajar.

La figura masculina era un hombre que debía de estar cerca de sus treinta años, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, una pronunciada barba de días se vislumbraba dándole un aspecto algo descuidado, pero la templanza de su rostro y madurez contrastaba con ello dándole un aspecto maduro y guapo. Llevaba viejas ropas algo sucias con pantalones vaqueros, camisa azul oscura y una chaqueta de color gris. Esta era la figura a la cual Martha se acercó primero por dos razones. Una para las presentaciones correspondientes y confirmar si hacían parte de la 'resistencia'. Dos, ella era la única del grupo que sabía hablar el idioma nativo que era el inglés. El resto de chicos provenientes de Japón, tenían una variación y entendimiento de la lengua de menor a mayor medida variando entre cada uno. Además, que la figura masculina era claramente un hombre nativo de Gran Bretaña por sus facciones, contrastando con la figura femenina la cual era una chica asiática, no le extrañaría que fuese de Japón también como sus amigos más atrás. Ella no sabía mucho hablar japonés en sí, más allá que la ayuda del circuito de traducción de la TARDIS del Doctor, que aún mantenía su influencia en ella y le permitía entenderse con gente de otras culturas e idiomas, eso le ha ayudado en todo el año en que ha estado viajando sola alrededor del mundo.

Martha se acercó al par corriendo y algo jadeante les pregunto a ambos cuando los tuvo al frente. Preguntándoles lo que quería saber y yendo directo al grano.

"Bien. ¿Cómo se llaman?"

"Thomas Milligan...Pero puedes llamarme Tom."

"Solo llámame Itsuwa."

Respondieron ambos hombre y mujer a la vez. Martha echo un vistazo a la chica asiática rápido y se cercioro de que era demasiado joven, quizás de la misma edad que los chicos que esperaban detrás de ella. Tenía cabello purpura ( _algo extraño para ella, aunque no tanto ahora_.) que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Ojos de ¿color amarillos? Estaba vestida con una especie de Chandal de color morado oscuro prácticamente. A pesar de lo joven que era, la mirada de la chica Itsuwa refleja una madurez vista en pocos. Casi estaba perdida mirándola que casi se pierde lo que decía el hombre.

"No tengo que preguntarte quién eres. La famosa Martha Jones. ¿Cuánto hace que salistes de Gran Bretaña?"

"365 días. Ha sido un año largo."

Eso fue todo lo que Martha tuvo que responder como después de la confirmación de quienes eran, mando a llamar al grupo oriental a acercarse. Kamijou, Misaka, Othinus ( _que iba semi oculta debajo de la bufanda de Kamijou_.) Hamazura, Kinuhata, Misaka Worst y Accelerator se acercaron. La sorpresa fue grande para Kamijou al reconocer a Itsuwa, una de las chicas de los Amakusa con quien había luchado codo con codo en el pasado. El chico la saludó alegremente e intentó preguntarle por los demás miembros, pero ella solo le respondió de un modo frío.

"Yo estoy bien, igual mi grupo. Por suerte nos la hemos arreglado para sobrevivir todo este tiempo. Aunque han habido muchas bajas también de nuestro lado."

A Kamijou le sorprendió el tono frío con el que Itsuwa le hablaba, no recordaba verla comportarse de esa forma. Pero aun así era entendible, con todo aquel año tan nefasto, muchas cosas debieron de haber ocurrido que debieron de haber afectado a la chica. Por lo que tenía sentido tal comportamiento frío y poco social.

Lo que no entendía Kamijou es que si bien en parte estaba correcto. La otra parte era más bien por los enormes celos y rabia que Itsuwa trataba de ocultar dentro de su interior. Sobre todo al no dejar de observar a la chica con la que Kamijou se había ennoviado, tener su barriga abultada que sobresalía, lo que daba a entender que la relación ya era una cosa seria con el primogénito de ambos ya concebido. Itsuwa siempre estuvo enamorada de Kamijou, por lo que haberse enterado de que él tenía una novia fue como sentir una cuchillada a su corazón, súmele a eso la noticia de que la chica estaba embarazada, fue un golpe mortal al frágil 'corazón de doncella enamorada de Itsuwa'. Por lo que su comportamiento actual fuese debido a eso, era algo de esperar.

Misaka sentía la mirada gélida que la otra chica le mandaba y de inmediato suspiro. ¿Tenía que hacer frente a otra de las del 'miembro Harem' de su novio otra vez? no tenía ánimos ahora y sencillamente ya estaba cansada de lidiar con un montón de tipas celosas de su relación actual, por lo que decidió ignorarla de momento y hacer caso omiso a sus miradas que sentían que si tuvieran poder, ya estaría enterrada tres metros bajo tierra.

Después de las presentaciones el grupo camino por el mar hasta más adelante, subiendo las empinadas colinas de la costa, que de noche no podrían apreciarse el color blanco de estos acantilados hermosos que eran una belleza a la vista. Sin embargo no todos estaban ahí para pasar de vacaciones, así que pocos tomaron atención en eso, mientras iban caminando. Los primeros del grupo, eran Martha y Tom quienes aprovechaban para hablar y conocerse mejor.

"Bien ¿Y cuál es el plan?" pregunto Thomas Milligan, abreviando a Tom

"Por el momento necesito ver al resto de la resistencia como la llaman aquí. Ponerme en contacto con ellos y cuadrar todo lo que necesito saber de antemano." Respondió Martha

"Puedo hacerlo, esa chica que me acompaña, Itsuwa, es la que tiene mayor contacto directo con ellos. Puedo llevarte hasta allá si es necesario. Aunque quisiera saber que planeas hacer realmente. ¿Planeas un ataque directo contra el Maestro acaso?"

"Es mejor que no sepas mucho. Entre menos sepas más seguro estarás." Respondía Martha por toda contestación, no quería sonar grosera, pero era mejor así, ya que ni ella esperaba que todo saliera bien

"Mucha gente depende de ti. Eres una especie de leyenda."

"Ah. ¿Y qué dice la leyenda de mí?"

"Que navegaste por el atlántico. Que cruzastes américa. Que fuiste la única persona que salió viva de Japón."

Ante la mención de lo último varios gruñidos se pudieron oír a espalda del hombre, dándose la vuelta al denotar la mirada agria del chico albino llamado Accelerator, el cual provocaba algo de temor en Tom como sentía recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda de solo verlo, por lo que siempre guardó su distancia. En Hamazura podía sentir la misma mirada y en las otras chicas también como Mikoto y Saiai.

"Yo mejor de ti no nombraría esa parte de Japón, son muy sensibles al respecto. Ellos provienen de allá de todos modos. Aun si son de la ciudad-estado de Ciudad Academia."

Hablaba Martha Jones como advertencia, algo que Thomas decidió obedecer. Aunque algo de curiosidad no pudo llenarlo, al saber si estos chicos provenían de aquel país consumido en llamas, y de aquella ciudad, la única en salvarse de la destrucción. No sería descabellado dado las noticias y rumores desde antes sobre la ciudad más avanzada del mundo en cuanto a ciencia, con su armamento avanzado y ejército de Espers con habilidades psíquicas desconocidas para muchos. Aún si aquella ciudad y su resistencia contra el Maestro, renuentes a no caer ni darse por vencidos, eran igual una leyenda tan grande como la de la misma Martha Jones. Aun así el hombre sabía cuándo era mejor callar y averiguar en otra ocasión, sobre todo con el ambiente pesado de ahora en el que estaban.

"Bueno, como sea, es lo que dicen de ti. Dicen que salvaras al mundo. Aunque es un poco tarde para eso."

La respuesta sarcástica de Tom le valió más gruñidos detrás de él, pero él los ignoró. Quien no conociera lo que los otros sabrían, tendrían esa misma percepción. Martha no pudo culparlo como continuaron su camino por una ladera de los acantilados. Kamijou ayudaba a su novia cuanto podía, ya que aquel esfuerzo resultaba algo agotador pero la chica siempre hacia un ademan de estar bien y continuar. Después de todo ella decía que a pesar de todo seguía siendo la Esper #3 y nivel 5, por lo que algo como eso no debía de ser un problema para ella incluso en su estado. Itsuwa no paraba de lanzarles miradas de vez en cuando de todos modos, causando que Mikoto se sintiera algo incómoda y quisiera apartar su mirada de la chica que venía detrás de ella.

Pronto se encontraron con un enorme camión que debía de pesar diez toneladas. Inmediatamente, los chicos orientales abordaron el vehículo en la parte de atrás acompañados de Itsuwa, mientras que Tom iba a la parte delantera ya que hacía de conductor acompañado junto con Martha.

"¿Cómo puedes conducir un enorme camión y no detenerte?" preguntaba Martha

"Soy un miembro del personal médico, antes fui pediatra en mis viejos días. Por lo que tengo un poco de pase libre de aquí por allá como escuadrón médico ambulante para ayudar a las personas heridas."

"Genial, estoy siendo conducida por otro Doctor." Decía Martha en buena manera sacando una sonrisa de los labios a Tom

Pronto el enorme vehículo se puso en marcha sin más preámbulos. La idea era coger rumbo a la zona conocida como 'cuartel general de la resistencia' y llegar antes del amanecer, se esperaba que la travesía fuese sin contratiempos y que no hubieran problemas de avistamientos de ningún tipo de Toclafane o guardias controlados por la red psíquica del arcángel.

El camino marchó en silencio, más que nada porque algunos del grupo aprovecharon las horas de vela por el cambio de horario y servir de guardias en la parte trasera del camión, para poder dormir un poco como Hamazura, Saiai quien estaba apoyada en su hombro, Accelerator aunque mantenía una siesta pequeña de pequeños intervalos para servir como guardia. Misaka Worst quedó rendida al instante, lo mismo que su Onee-sama ( _hermana mayor_.) Misaka Mikoto debido a la hora tarde de noche y su embarazo se apoyaba en el hombro derecho de su novio. Solo Kamijou e Itsuwa se mantenían despiertos de vigilia. Othinus dormitaba sobre el otro hombro de Kamijou, arropada por el pañuelo de este contra el frío.

Kamijou quería hablar con Itsuwa, preguntarle por los demás del grupo que conocía. Pero esta respondía con frases cortas y frías, que hacían que éste desistiera después de un tiempo. Quizás Itsuwa habría sufrido mucho durante todo este tiempo que su actitud se había vuelto así. Una de las pocas cosas que él se enteró fue que Kanzaki, Stiyl y demás miembros de la iglesia anglicana que conocía, habrían sobrevivido. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco más y procedió a relajarse, esperando llegar al destino indicado ya que sería un trayecto algo largo.

… _ **.**_

La ciudad de Canterbury. Es una ciudad al sureste de Inglaterra, a casi unos 70 kilómetros de Londres. Es famosa por la catedral de esta siendo considerada patrimonio de la humanidad, y a su vez ser el principal centro religioso del Reino Unido. Ya que es la sede( _o lo era_.) del Arzobispo de Canterbury, líder espiritual de la Iglesia Anglicana.

Kamijou solo observo como el camión entraba dentro de la ciudad. Hacía más de un año que él había estado en Inglaterra, específicamente durante los acontecimientos de la guerra civil inglesa, provocada por el golpe de estado de la entonces segunda princesa Carissa, intentó provocar tratando de tomar el poder del país. Aunque en últimas instancias fue detenida con la ayuda de la iglesia anglicana y sus miembros así como de el mismo, volver a este sitio le entraba un aspecto de familiaridad aun si nunca estuvo en Canterbury, pero sí cerca en Folkestone al sur.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, y pocos problemas habían tenido en el trayecto hasta aquí. Más que nada gracias al 'camuflaje' de camión de ayuda humanitaria de médicos ambulantes, que se encargaba de atender los casos necesitados urgentes de personas heridas y enfermas. También ayudó los 'cambios' que se hicieron gracias a la magia de los Amakusa que permitían al camión pasar desapercibido y 'fundirse' con el ambiente, no por algo una integrante de este grupo, Itsuwa, iba con ellos para asegurarse que el efecto de la magia resultara y no hubiera contratiempos.

El camión pasó justo por el centro de la ciudad, la calle principal llamada Mercery Lane. Una hermosa vista de un pueblo que aún pareciera que no salía de su periodo medieval, con edificios y casas entramadas y de piedra. Si no fuese tan tarde de noche y si muchos del grupo de chicos provenientes de Ciudad Academia estuviesen despiertos, podrían admirar con gran encanto aquella calle medieval que se conservaba hermosa. Aun a los pocos daños que se podrían avistar en algunas, como casas derruidas y escombros, provocados por el ataque Toclafane en sus primeros días.

"Estamos llegando. Avísale a los otros que se despierten."

Fue el mensaje pasado desde adelante por Tom Milligan a Itsuwa por una pequeña rejilla que daba de comunicación con la parte trasera del camión. La susodicha chica Amakusa solo asintió con la cabeza y basto una mirada de esta para que Kamijou captará el mensaje. Con sumo cuidado procedió a despertar a Misaka y a Othinus quienes hacían quejas y relinchaban, pero que fueron abriendo los ojos suavemente. Itsuwa fue haciendo lo mismo con Hamazura y Saiai, tenía sus reservas con Accelerator pero no fue necesario como él ya estaba despierto.

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"Oye. ¿Desde cuándo es que estas despierto?"

La pregunta de Kamijou fue respondida por un rezongo del albino que respondió con su típico tono de voz con malas pulgas.

"Duermo de a poco y en intervalos para estar alerta. Uno nunca sabe cuándo podría suceder un ataque sorpresa, por lo que estoy siempre atento."

El chico de pelo de punta negro solo suspiro, aun siendo su amigo, había cosas de este que a veces seguían descubriendo y sorprendiendo más aún hoy. Eso y su mal carácter eran a veces duros de tratar.

Pronto el camión pasó por la Christ Church Gate, un espectacular pórtico hecho de piedra que sirve de acceso al recinto donde se encontraba la catedral gótica de Canterbury. El cuál era el objetivo final a donde tenían que ir. Pronto la figura de la enorme iglesia, considerada antes como patrimonio de la humanidad se pudo apreciar a la vista con la poca luz que había de noche. El camión entró por los jardines de la enorme catedral gótica; quizás porque era de noche no se podía apreciar bien la fachada. Aun con la poca destrucción que esta tenía en una de sus alas extremas del lado izquierdo, debido a anteriores ataques Toclafane.

Al entrar a los jardines, el camión continúo hasta detenerse en la fachada suroeste del complejo. De inmediato, casi que activada por 'señal'. Cerca de más de una decena de monjas pertenecientes a la iglesia anglicana salían de sus escondites, la mayoría por las entradas y ventanas rotas de la catedral y rodearon al camión en un santiamén. El grupo del oriente se puso tenso ante esto, pero Itsuwa los calmó rápidamente diciendo que ellas estaban de su parte. Kamijou reconoció a algunas monjas con las que luchó lado a lado, en la antigua guerra civil provocada por el golpe de estado en el Reino Unido hace más de un año.

La primera en bajar fue Itsuwa, seguida de Tom Milligan y Martha Jones. Kamijou no vio ningún problema en hacer lo mismo como ayudo a bajar a su novia Misaka, seguidos del resto de chicos. Accelerator tenía una mueca molesta eterna en su rostro pero eso no disipaba la cautela que traía siempre consigo en este tipo de situaciones. Claro que estaría más atento si no fuese por las molestias que le ocasionaba siempre Misaka Worst. Itsuwa se dirigió a unas figuras conocidas que Kamijou reconoció en la entrada de la enorme iglesia.

Estas dos figuras eran una femenina y otra masculina, charlaban con Itsuwa posiblemente enterándose de los acontecimientos que la chica dictaba con ellos. Pronto Itsuwa con las figuras se acercaron hasta el grupo oriental que estaban esperando, Martha había estado ayudando a Tom a bajar los implementos médicos que traía consigo y se unió al grupo, cuando denoto que se acercaban hasta ellos. Para Martha eran figuras extrañas, y no es que ella no hubiera visto suficientes figuras extrañas en su vida. Pero estas personas parecían salirse fuera de lo común.

Un sujeto alto de cabellos peli rojos hasta los hombros, parecía vestir extrañas ropas de sacerdocio de color negro entero, con adornos de platas en colgantes, aretes y anillos en los dedos. Un extraño código de barra de precios se podía vislumbrar en su mejilla izquierda, y fumaba un cigarrillo en sus labios. _Extraño sujeto para ser una especie de sacerdote_ ; pensó Martha. La segunda figura femenina debía ser oriental, probablemente japonesa como Itsuwa y el resto de su grupo. Lleva una chaqueta azul rasgada en un extremo con pantalones jean rasgados en otro, dejándole ver una buena porción de su pierna y brazo. Cargaba una especie de espada oriental grande anudado a un cinturón que llevaba en su cintura, tenía botas vaqueras y cabello largo de color negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sujetada en una cola de caballo. Martha pensó que parecía una exhibicionista con ese atuendo.

"Saludos, que bueno que han llegado aquí sin ninguna complicación. Llegaron a tiempo, y que bueno que tu estés bien."

Hablo la mujer la cual era nada menos que Kanzaki Kaori, líder de la iglesia cristiana Amakusa y una de los menos de 20 santos en el mundo. Kamijou respondió al saludo de una forma alegre y cordial.

"También me alegras que estés bien Kanzaki. Esperaba que no les hubiera pasado nada, y que bueno que también estés tu bien Stiyl."

Stiyl Magnus, mago de Necessarius, rama oculta perteneciente a la iglesia anglicana que se encargaba de las amenazas mágicas en su país. El sujeto peli rojo de unos quince años ahora pero cuya estatura y apariencia lo hacían verse más adulto de lo que aparentaba. No parecía estar feliz de volver a ver a Touma, de hecho su mirada agria nunca había dejado al chico en cuestión, quien se sentía incómodo ante su mirada.

Kaori solo suspiro cansada, sabia del porque su compañero peli rojo debía de estar así, aun así no quería tocar viejas heridas ahora y era mejor irse preparando pues quedaba poco tiempo.

"Como sea, es mejor que descansen esta noche, ya que mañana tendremos trabajo que hacer desde temprano. Podrías presentarme a quienes van contigo primero, los que están a cargo aquí no están disponibles por el momento, por lo que podría decirse que las encargadas de aquí son las monjas. Pero cualquier cosa que necesiten o quieran preguntar, acudan a mi o alguno de los miembros de los Amakusa aquí presentes. Son orientales y provenientes de Japón como ustedes, por lo que no será problema el distinguirlos y comunicarse con ellos."

Las presentaciones se hicieron entre el grupo y Kaori. Sobra decir que Stiyl solo respondía con ademanes molestos, y nunca quito su vista del chico Kamijou que se revolvía más incómodo a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Estaba enfocado en eso, que no se fijó cuando Kaori fijo su vista un momento en el para después desplazarla a la chica que llevaba del brazo. No tenía que ser tan inteligente para saber quién era y porque estaba pegada al chico de cabellos puntiagudos. Si su vientre abultado era una prueba de lo que le había dicho Itsuwa, entonces sus sospechas ya habían sido confirmadas.

Una mirada triste cruzo las facciones de la mujer oriental al ver esto. Misaka se dio cuenta de la mirada de la mujer e inconscientemente se agarró más fuerte al brazo de su novio. Esto provoco que Kaori apartara la mirada y suspirara. No tenía caso seguir pensando en eso ahora, tenía que mostrarse serena y profesional, ella era la 'encargada temporal' por así decirlo.

"Les presentare a las monjas que se encargaran de llevarlos a sus habitaciones. Descansen por esta noche, mañana hablaremos todo lo que tengamos que hablar. ¿Quién es el que a cargo del grupo? si aún no han nombrado a un 'líder' o algo así…"

"Esa soy yo, aunque más que decir que ellos decidieron acompañarme para venir hasta aquí, y yo fui la de la idea, además que entre todo el grupo, yo soy la mayor de edad."

Hablo Martha Jones sonriendo a la parte final. Kaori solo imito su gesto tratando de alejar cualquier tipo de pensamiento negativo de su cabeza, ahora no era momento de eso.

"Bien, en ese caso hablare contigo primero, ya que hay algunas cosas que necesitamos planear y que nos digas."

"Por supuesto. Aunque me gustaría hablar primero con su encargada oficial aquí, su digámoslo así 'jefe'. No lo tomes a mal, pero no me gustaría repetir lo mismo que necesito explicar."

"Descuida, entiendo. Nuestra jefe llegara mañana, a estas horas ya debe de enterarse de su llegada. Dudo que deje pasar la oportunidad de conocer a la famosa Martha Jones o 'saludar' a viejos conocidos."

Respondía Kaori como miraba a Kamijou el cual solo nervioso se rasco su cuello. No tenía ni idea de quien podría ser esa 'jefa' pero estaba seguro que la conocía, y solo esperaba que estuviera en buenos términos con ella.

"Bien, en ese caso andando. Mañana necesito salir y observar las bahías de lanzamiento que están construyendo aquí, para cerciorarme de un par de cosas."

"Uno de mis compañeros Amakusa podría acompañarte ya que es peligroso ir solo. Quizás Itsuwa pueda ir contigo, ella es experta como el resto, en ocultarse y pasar desapercibida en cualquier entorno. Es la especialidad de mi iglesia."

"Está bien. ¡Oh! y quisiera que me busquen a la doctora Alison Docherty. La necesito para mostrarles lo que necesito explicar y que me entiendan."

"Pero ella…" Kaori estaba algo indecisa, pues sabia cierta información en torno a esa mujer que buscaba que no era muy buena

"Lo sé, se todo de ella. Pero igual no hay nada de qué preocuparse, la necesito de veraz."

"Está bien, si insistes. Pero tendremos cuidado con su presencia."

Martha solo asintió ante la oriental, como después de unos minutos el grupo de chicos se dirigían escoltados por las monjas hacia sus habitaciones. Kamijou, Mikoto y Othinus compartirían habitación ya que no tenían ningún problema con ello, además que las habitaciones estaban escaseando. Por lo que Accelerator tuvo que verse obligado a compartir su habitación con Misaka Worst, aunque tampoco resulto un problema para él. Lo mismo que Hamazura y Saiai. Martha se quedó unos momentos hablando con Kaori sobre sus planes, como el grupo se despedía de ella. Un rápido vistazo de Kamijou capto aun la rápida mirada llena de amargura y agriada de Stiyl hacia él. El chico suspiro, sabía por qué debía de estar enfadado con él, y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él.

Solo esperaba que el estuviera calmado y pudiera escucharlo, antes que las llamas de su ira quisieran rostizarlo, literalmente. Había sido una noche larga y el grupo se fue a descansar, ya que mañana sería un nuevo día, trayendo consigo otro día oscuro mientras hacían sus próximos preparativos…

Para una gran guerra que se avecinaba.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Segundo capítulo de este Crossover. No espero que este dure tanto, uno capítulos un poco más largos en longitud bastaran, aunque la fecha de sacarlos no se sabe. Una cosa queda en aclarar, si bien este es un AU respecto al final de la tercera temporada de la serie moderna de Doctor Who. Que comprende y abarca todo el episodio de "El último de los Señores del Tiempo." por lo que algunos cambios grandes se harán. Igualmente es una versión AU de las novelas ligeras de To Aru Majutsu No Index, a partir del volumen 11 del Nuevo testamento si lo prefieren así. Ya que los eventos del "Año que nunca fue" de Doctor Who que comprende desde comienzos del año 2008 al 2009, por lo que los eventos anteriores a este en To Aru Index, desde el Viejo Testamento hasta el Nuevo (recordando que el volumen 11 llega hasta comienzos de noviembre.) nunca dan un año especifico, supondremos que todos esos hechos sucedieron en el 2007, y que al año siguiente que es el 2008, pasan los acontecimientos de Doctor Who que afectan al mundo en su totalidad (y que están en concordancia con lo presentado en los eventos de ambos universos de forma cronológica en la trama hasta ahora.)_

 _Los cambios en los personajes y el mundo ya los habrán visto, y supongo que algunos ni los vieron venir. Ósea, después de leer esto pensarán. ¿¡Misaka Mikoto embarazada!? ¿¡Y de Kamijou!? Bueno, siempre me gustaron ambos como pareja. Además que como dije es un AU. Eso en sí tendrá su explicación correspondiente más larga eso sí. Igual, de todas las chicas del Harem de Touma, creo que pensé en ella como la más ideal y cercana a él en esos momentos, además de las más 'creíble' de las casi cientos de chicas que suspiran por el chico de cabellos de erizo. Y respecto al capítulo anterior donde mencione que Mugino Shizuri era madre y tenía un hijo…es verdad. ¿Quién es el padre? eso sería bastante obvio, pero creo que sería mejor irlo descubriendo conforme pasen los siguientes capítulos. Lo de elegir las parejas aquí es mi propia decisión, incluso si esto va en contra de las 'posibles parejas canon' del trabajo original, aunque solo una de ellas se ajuste a la descripción de desvió del canon original._

 _Bueno, el próximo capítulo será más amplio, será la explicación acerca de la fusión de ambos universo del Whoniverse y el To Aru-verse. Donde ambos lados, desde nuestros protagonistas y nuestros antagonistas, darán la explicación acerca del enorme mundo (y universo.) en el que viven. Relatando hechos de ambos mundos que concuerdan en el suyo. Donde se buscara ya implementar la fusión total en un solo universo. Recordar que solamente tomó como canónico la serie de televisión y películas de Doctor Who, debido al gran aporte que esta ha tenido tanto oficial como no oficial desde hace más de medio siglo, es difícil tratar de meter todo a calzador cuando hasta su propio Canon se contradice, y sus creadores nunca les ha gustado que su obra quede relegada en una sola historia lineal. Por ende solamente incluyo eso, cualquier otra mención que quiera hacer de algún Comic o libro del Whoniverse, será tomada como canon para esta historia solamente por mi propia decisión; y no porque sea canon o no oficial, que quede claro. De To Aru Majutsu No Index, obviamente lo canon serían las novelas ligeras y los mangas de Railgun y Accelerator, ya que sus versiones animadas no cuentan en su cronología por tener su propia línea cronológica debido a algunas incongruencias respecto a su otro material en papel._

 _Bueno, no espero que esta historia pase de 10 capítulos, quizás menos ya que quiero terminarlo rápido, para seguir con mis otros proyectos. Aun así es algo interesante y un respiro de aire fresco hacer esto, en especial al entrar dentro del fandom de To Aru Majutsu No Index. Y alejarse algo de los de Yu Yu Hakusho y Gundam un tiempo, pero no el dejarlos abandonados por ningún motivo._

 _Bien, eso sería todo, no quiero aburrirlos con tanta charla, comenten a ver cómo me quedó y nos vemos en otro capítulo._

 _Saludos y hasta pronto._


	3. Historias sobre un buen hombre que va a

Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los derechos de Doctor Who y sus derivados, pertenecen a la BBC. Así como también todos los derechos de To Aru Majutsu No Index y sus derivados pertenecen a Kazuma Kamachi y demás asociados. No se pretende ninguna infracción de Copyright.

 **Nota del autor:** Advertencia de clasificación T. Menciones a abusos, muerte de personajes, algo de OOC ( _aunque justificado aquí._ ) y uso de drogas. Aunque no será tan grande para pasarlo a categoría M. También es un AU ( _historia alterna._ ) con respecto al último capítulo de la tercera temporada de _Doctor Who_ , _el último de los señores del tiempo._ Por lo que ya están advertidos.

… _ **.**_

 _ **Historias sobre un buen hombre que va a la guerra**_

"Estas estan por toda la tierra. Incluso se ha hecho una estatua esculpida en el Monte Rushmore."

"Mantente agachada."

Eran las voces que se podían oír de unas figuras humanas recorriendo un valle lleno de grandes rocas. Se trataba de nadie menos de Martha Jones, el medico ambulante Thomas Milligan y la miembro de la Iglesia católica de Estilo Amakusa, Itsuwa. Los tres habían decido salir temprano en la mañana, a los primeros rayos del sol para verificar la información sobre el lugar al que se dirigían.

Pronto los tres llegaron y agachándose por sobre las rocas, vieron hacia debajo de la colina donde estaban.

"Ya estamos. Toda la costa sur de Inglaterra, convertida en astilleros." Decía Thomas al lado derecho de Martha, como Itsuwa estaba a su otro lado izquierdo, sosteniendo su lanza friulana, aunque separada en secciones, debajo de su brazo izquierdo oculta por unas mantas

"Traen esclavos para trabajar cada mañana. Rompen coches, casas, de todo para obtener el metal. Estan construyendo una flota con chatarra." Hablaba Thomas

Desde debajo de la colina podía verse como se extendían cientos de cohetes espaciales, que se extendía por millas a la redonda, como máquinas de construcción y gente trabajando de forma obligada, podrían vislumbrarse abajo.

"Deberías ver Rusia. Es el astillero número uno del planeta. Desde el mar negro hasta el estrecho de Bering. Hay cien mil cohetes preparados para la guerra." Hablaba Martha Jones crípticamente

"¿La Guerra? ¿Contra quién?" Hablaba Thomas confundido

"Con el resto del universo," Martha paso a ver a Thomas, "he estado ahí afuera Tom, arriba, en el espacio. Antes de que esto pasara. Hay miles de civilizaciones sin la menor idea de que lo que pasa aquí. El _Maestro_ puede construir armas lo suficientemente grandes para destruirnos a todos."

"¿Has estado en el espacio?" Le pregunto Thomas sonando algo dudoso

"¿Algún problema con eso?" Le inquirió Martha

"N-No. No es que…vaya. ¿Debo saber algo más?"

"Conocí a Shakespeare." Hablo Martha sin un cuidado provocando que Tom pasara a verla extrañado, no sabiendo si creerle o no

Itsuwa solo se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo, aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo dicho por la mujer Martha. ¿Acaso todo lo que decía ella era verdad? Era difícil para creer. Pero siendo ella una miembro del extraño mundo oculto de la magia, no debería ser raro el que se acepte lidiar con hechos sorprendentes o cosas fuera de lao común rayando lo sobrenatural. La existencia de los propios ángeles y demonios era real para dar un ejemplo, así que se creyera sobre la existencia de extraterrestres y cientos o miles de civilizaciones allá entre las estrellas alejadas, no debería ser novedad. Ya que, con un espacio tan grande e infinito, ¿no sería esto un desperdicio de espacio si no hubiese nada allí? ¿Si solo fuesen ellos solos en el universo? Es una concesión triste si se piensa bien.

Pero fue en eso que Itsuwa dejo de cavilar, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Un par de Toclafane se dirigían hasta su posición. Itsuwa trato de mantenerse calmada y recordar las enseñanzas de la iglesia católica del estilo Amakusa y tratar de pasar desapercibida, algo que les ha funcionado siempre, pero sabía que no podía dejar abandonados a Martha y Thomas, por lo que decidió esperar y confiar en que Thomas pudiera encargarse de la situación, aunque ella ya sujetaba su lanza friulana, lista para armar rápidamente y usarla ante la situación de menor peligro.

"Identifícate hombrecito. A ti y a tu amiga la peli purpura." Hablo uno de los Toclafane, mencionándolo a él y a Itsuwa, la cual esta frunció el ceño que la mencionaran a ella y no a Martha quien estaba prácticamente a su lado de forma visible

"Tengo permiso Thomas Milligan. Escuadrón medico ambulante, se me permite viajar, hablo Thomas mostrando su identificación y pasando a señalar a Itsuwa, "ella es mi compañera Itsuwa, me ayuda a tratar a los enfermos y heridos." Señalaba Thomas como Itsuwa solo suspiro antes de pasar a mostrar su propia identificación de enfermera, aunque obviamente era una falsa

"¿Qué hacían?" Pregunto una de las esferas negras voladoras de los Toclafane con su voz robótica

"Estábamos comprobando aquí se había necesidad de atender heridos o enfermos."

"Pronto volaran los cohetes."

"Todos necesitaran medicinas." Decía uno de los Toclafane como mostraba sus cuchillas que giraban alrededor de el

"Estarás muy ocupado." Decía otro de los Toclafene como se reía cruelmente

Ambas de las esferas negras, sobrevolaron y se marcharon al campo de los cohetes espaciales, dejando al grupo, quienes suspiraron de alivio.

"Pero, ellos no te han visto…" decía un extrañado Thomas al mirar a Martha

"¿Cómo crees que viaje por el mundo?" Le decía Martha como le mostraba una especie de llave que tenía atada a una cuerda a su cuello

Unos minutos después, los tres se dirigían de regreso al camión que Thomas usaba como médico, mientras charlaban.

"El Maestro estableció alcance en la red de teléfonos móviles. Hay quince satélites alrededor del planeta, transmiten un campo psíquico de bajo nivel, por eso todos estaban hipnotizados creyendo que era Saxon." Hablaba Martha emocionada como caminaba por el camino empedrado con Thomas a un lado e Itsuwa del otro

"Saxon. Parece que fue hace años." Decía Tom recordando aquellos tiempos en que Saxon se promocionaba a primer ministro de Gran Bretaña y como eran tiempos mejores que ahora

"La llave esta sintonizada con la misma frecuencia. Me hace como…no 'invisible', solo pasar desapercibida." Explicaba Martha

Itsuwa no decía nada como digería la información, y se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, mientras caminaba con Martha y Thomas hasta el vehículo. Fue en eso que una parte de la conversación le hizo dirigir su atención hacia ellos.

"Yo puedo verte." Comentaba Thomas extrañado

"Eso es porque tu querías verme." Respondía Martha con una sonrisa

Thomas parecía avergonzado, como sonriendo respondió, "Si, supongo que sí."

"¿Hay una señora Milligan?" Le pregunto Martha

"No. ¿Tú tienes a alguien?"

"Antes había alguien," decía Martha recordando su primer beso con el Doctor, la primera vez que se conocieron, y cuando se separaron cuando el Maestro tomo el control de la tierra, "hace mucho." Termino Martha de decir con un aire nostálgico

Thomas no dijo nada, como Itsuwa solo siguió en silencio, hace mucho que su personalidad tímida había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una fría y tranquila, todo a raíz de los eventos ocurridos hace un año, y por la decepción de su primer interés amoroso. Por lo que podía sentir ese mismo aire de Martha como algo familiar. _Hace mucho tiempo._ Igual que ella hace mucho tiempo que había amado a alguien con pasión, solo para haberlo perdido sin nunca tener la oportunidad de tenerlo, no en vida porque aún vivía, sino en otra forma. Quizas las dos mujeres tuvieran más en común después de todo.

Los tres entraron en la camioneta como emprendieron su regreso a su base oculta en Canterbury.

… _ **.**_

La ciudad de Canterbury. Es una ciudad al sureste de Inglaterra, a casi unos 70 kilómetros de Londres. Es famosa por la catedral de esta siendo considerada patrimonio de la humanidad, y a su vez ser el principal centro religioso del Reino Unido. Ya que es la sede ( _o lo era_.) del Arzobispo de Canterbury, líder espiritual de la Iglesia Anglicana. Era un sitio tambien donde las defensas mágicas estaban activadas en su totalidad, impidiendo la infiltración de desconocidos o gente extraña, fuera de las personas con habilidades mágicas que pertenecían en su mayoría a la Iglesia Anglicana allí. Claro, que eso no había impedido que, en los primeros días de purga por el Maestro, la mayor parte de estos sitios fueron atacados de sorpresa por los Toclafane y enemigos que usaban la magia igual que ellos, aliados al Maestro. Por ende, que algunas personas fueran cautelosas o poco acogedoras a los extraños era natural. Aunque hoy día un grupo variopinto de personas, que poco o nada tenían que ver con el mundo de la magia, habían llegado hace poco.

Lo interesante de esto es que estas personas tenían que ver con el _otro lado_ de este mundo, uno menos invisible y que era o fue el día a día de cada persona, el _mundo_ de la ciencia. Específicamente de la ciudad que era considerada capital y líder de esta poderosa rama de estudio, como lo era Ciudad Academia. Ahora mismo de hecho, una de estas personas conocidas venido de aquel mundo científico, pero que era ampliamente conocido en ambos mundos, debido a sus contribuciones en ambos lados respecto a las luchas, comenzaba su día a día con la frase más característica que todo el mundo ya le conocía.

"¡Fukuoda!" _¡Que desgracia!_ Era lo traducido lo dicho en la frase en japonés por un chico con cabellos de erizo, que corría por los pasillos de la catedral gótica de Canterbury

Siendo perseguido por otro chico, vestidos con prendas de sacerdotes de color negras, cabello largo peli rojo y una especie de barra de supermercado en su mejilla derecha.

"¡No corras cobarde! ¡Regresa aquí y continuad diciéndome como fue que perdiste a Index y termino en poder del enemigo!" Era lo que rugía el mago Stiyl Magnus como perseguía a Touma con un par de cartas runas en su mano derecha, envueltas en llamas

"¿¡Y porque razón iba a hacer eso!? ¿¡Para que me rostices antes de hablar!? ¡No gracias! ¡Este Kamijou prefiere no arriesgar su suerte!" Era lo que gritaba Kamijou Touma en respuesta como seguía corriendo por los pasillos de esa catedral semiderruida

Ambos seguían corriendo, uno huyendo del otro, como ambos eran vistos por la mayoría de personas del lugar que consistían mayormente entre monjas, sacerdotes y demás personas que trabajaban para servir a la Iglesia Anglicana. Muchos de estos que conocían el tipo de relación que tenían Touma y Stiyl desde los tiempos en que ambos lucharon juntos en el anterior golpe de estado del llamado Halloween Británico. Por lo que no le dieron mayor importancia, como otros solo intentaban sugerirles al pasar que hiciera silencio en una iglesia, por supuesto esas palabras caían en oídos sordos.

No fue hasta que, en doblar una esquina, Touma casi choca con una figura inesperada, pero que de presente le hizo sentir alivio por la persona con quien se encontró.

"¡Accel! ¡Gracias a dios te encuentro!" Le grito Kamijou como rápidamente se hizo detrás de él, sujetándole de los hombros y poniéndole delante de Stiyl

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? Suéltame en este instante." Decía Accelerator con una pizca de mal humor ante la situación

"¡Por favor Accel! Sé que nunca te he pedido nada, pero, ¿podrías salvarme de este loco? ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!" Le pedía un sudoroso Kamijou como se ocultaba detrás de la vista penetrante de Stiyl detrás de Accelerator

"Cobarde. No solo dejaste que atraparan a Index, sino que encima tienes el descaro de huir y no afrontar la cara." Le decía Stiyl casi que escupiéndole en la cara eso

"¡Ya te dije que no es el momento de hablar de eso! ¡Ahora mismo debería haber regresado con mi mujer, ya que fui a traerle el desayuno y me encontré contigo interceptándome, sin siquiera darme tiempo d explicarme o decir algo, me comenzaste a perseguir con la obvia intención de rostizarme! ¡Obvio que este Kamijou no se iba a quedar quieto mientras tú me asabas!" Le vociferaba Touma

"No me interesan sus pleitos, pero déjenme fuera de esto." Les pedía un amargado Accelerator

"Lo mismo que dice ese flacucho pálido, no metas a gente ajena en esto y se un hombre y da la cara." Le reprendía Stiyl

"¿A quién llamas 'flacucho pálido'?" Pasaba a mirarlo Accelerator con sus ojos entrecerrados con expresión asesina por el insulto

Touma trago saliva, conocía el temperamento de Accelerator y claramente sabía que, ante el menor atrevimiento, podría explotar, y tocar el botón de la gargantilla que rodeaba su cuello, el cual le serviría para poder usar sus poderes. Él sabía que Stiyl no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra Accelerator, aun si usara todas sus runas para invocar fuego o a Innocentius, por lo que estaba dudoso de intervenir en la siguiente masacre.

Afortunadamente, aquel momento tenso fue roto cuando apareció Kaori Kanzaki, llamándole la atención de Stiyl.

"Stiyl, basta." Decía Kanzaki como aparecía detrás de el

"Ahora no es momento para esto, debemos estar preparados ya que debemos ir a buscar a la doctora Docherty, ya que más tarde vendrá nuestro líder. Y no podemos perder tiempo en estas peleas tontas." Hablaba muy seria la japonesa líder de los Amakusa

"¿Acaso no sabes que, por descuido de este tonto, es que Index fue…?" Stiyl intentaba replicar enojado, pero nuevamente fue cortado por Kaori

"Lo que sea que haya sucedido con Index…lo arreglaremos mas tarde. Aún estamos a tiempos, todos, de rescatarla, pero para eso debemos controlarnos y tener paciencia; el poder planear todo con detenimiento cuando sea el momento de contratacar. Y no debemos perder tiempo en peleas entre nosotros o llamar la atención innecesaria que, si te pones a usar tus cartas y la magia, podrías llamar la atención de alguna patrulla Toclafane a pesar de estar resguardados por la magia, o por algún satélite que patrullan desde el espacio. Así que contrólate de una vez Stiyl." Le hablo Kanzaki de forma mordaz, no queriendo perder tiempo como apretaba fuertemente su enorme Katana a su lado

Stiyl solo pudo más que chasquear la lengua en molestia, como guardaba su baraja de cartas bajo su manga. Touma suspiro de alivio, como Accelerator chasqueo la lengua, molesto por haber sido interrumpido en saciar su furia. Después de unos momentos cuando Kanzaki le pidió a Stiyl que le siguiera para atender sus responsabilidades, solo dejando una última mirada resentida hacia Touma de parte del peli rojo como este se fue.

"Muchas gracias Accel, te debo una." Le decía Kamijou esta vez al lado de su ahora considerado amigo peli blanco

"Uhm. No me agradezcas nada, que no lo hice por ti. Ese peli rojo me molesto mucho, que si no fuese por esa tipa exibionista, de seguro lo hubiera convertido en un montón de carne y sangre regada por el suelo." Mascullo Accelerator con rabia

"Accel, recuerda no excederte, ellos son nuestros aliados, los necesitaremos cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos al Maestro y sus ejércitos. Cuando recuperemos nuestro mundo." Hablaba Touma mirando al frente a nada en particular en un tono solemne

Accelerator solo mascullo la lengua como tambien se quedó en silencio, era curioso como la vida hacia cambiar a muchos con el tiempo, ahora Accelerator se había vuelto un poco menos hablador (aunque no es que lo fuese mucho antes.) y más reflexivo, menos entregado a los estallidos de ira, solo si estos no amenazaban a sus seres queridos o amigos. Y, dicho de otra forma, muchos de esas personas importantes estaban en el teléfono móvil que cargaba consigo con sus números telefónicos…no resta decir que el de Touma era uno de esos números y que por ende no había dudado en defenderlo de Stiyl, aun cuando Accelerator no fuera explícito en ello.

Touma no necesitaba saber que Accelerator lo tenía en gran estima, lo mismo que él, y que aunque el chico albino nunca lo dijera abiertamente, el tambien lo consideraba su amigo. Más aun con todo lo ocurrido durante este horrible año, desde que el Maestro comenzó su ataque, donde se habían unido más, conversado como ambos tenían sus propias personas importantes que proteger, como Touma había prometido ayudar a proteger a las personas importantes de Accelerator, lo cual hizo que el albino se sorprendiera pero que decidiera responder de la misma forma, ayudando a Touma a proteger las personas más importantes para el tambien. Esa promesa se había hecho después de que Touma hubiera perdido a Index, y aunque el pelo de erizo no trato de amilanarse por el dolor de la perdida, debido a que tenía una novia embarazada que cuidar, aun la angustia y desesperación lo habían ensombrecido primeramente, sino fuese porque Accelerator le había hecho esa promesa en agradecimiento porque en esos tiempos, el tambien le había ayudado a proteger a Last Order, y Accelerator sabía muy bien el sentimiento de desesperación y angustia que lo habían poblado cuando en viejos tiempos no podía proteger a Last Order, por lo que entendía a Touma, y le había ofrecido su apoyo y ayuda, algo que el chico acepto y que fue en parte por eso y la protección de su novia, que supo recobrar su determinación al poco tiempo, nunca perdiendo de vista sus objetivos en el rescate de Index la protección de sus seres queridos y la restauración del mundo. Quizas de los primeros y pocos que tenía. Ahora había un lazo de unión de amistad más profunda, justo como la que los dos tenían tambien con Hamazura Shiage, un lazo de amistad inquebrantable, la cual usarían para ayudarse mutuamente en los próximos desafíos a venir. Que sin duda serian pesados.

Touma comenzó a reír por lo bajo, lo cual hizo que Accelerator pasara a obsérvalo con un ceño fruncido.

"¿Y de que te ríes solo ahora? ¿Acaso ya te volviste idiota o qué?" Le decía Accelerator con su siempre tono molesto

"Nada, de nada." Kamijou solo trato de no darle importancia agitando su mano izquierda

No quería perder ese momento en hablar, no necesitaban hablar para saberlo, ni quitar esa agradable atmosfera de verdaderos amigos que sentían.

"Sera mejor que vayas a ver a tu mujer. Ella se pone molesta por las mañanas, el embarazo las pone así por lo que se, y considerando como de histérica era tu novia antes, los cambios de humor producto del embarazo la hacen peor. Siento pena por esa pequeña hada exhibionista que esta con ella, no quisiera estar en su lugar." Terminaba de decir Accelerator con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz

Kamijou solo puso una débil sonrisa en sus labios como le hablo, "que no te oiga Kanzaki, se enojaría si te oyera hablar así, y poco queremos causar más molestias, más aún cuando ella solo intenta que todo resulte pacífico y sin llamar la atención. Es pesado ser estar a cargo de muchas cosas."

Accelerator solo chasqueo la lengua como respuesta, haciendo sonreír a Touma, antes de retirarse a la habitación que compartía con su novia. Caminando por los pasillos de la vieja catedral, con alguna de sus paredes derruidas y cubiertas de polvo, quizas por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin limpiar, debido a cuando comenzó el ataque Toclafane haca ya un año. Por lo que mantenerse sobreviviendo para los que se refugiaban aquí era más prioritario que hacer la limpieza. Aun para las pobres monjas y sacerdotes que en su mayoría eran los que lo habitaban y a los civiles refugiados quienes atendían en otra sección diferente de la enorme y vieja catedral.

Fue cuando llego a la puerta vieja hecha de madera con partes de metal y hierro bordeándola junto a una manilla de hierro para abrirla, recordando a las viejas puertas de la época medieval, que es exactamente d la época que venía, justo como el resto de la catedral gótica. Al abrirla y entrar se encontró con la visión de una pequeña pero acogedora habitación.

Esta habitación por temas de ocupar espacio y usar todo lo disponible para los refugiados de la catedral y de la ciudad a los alrededores, solo había pocos elementos presentes dentro de este. Un par de sillas de maderas viejas, una mesa pequeña en el centro y por ultimo una cama no muy grande, pero lo suficientemente acogedora para dormir una o dos personas incluso si querían estar unidas en un abrazo. En esta cama se encontraba semi acostada Misaka con la espalda apoyada en una almohada, mientras observaba a través de la única ventana hacia el exterior del primer piso donde se encontraban. Al entrar Touma, la chica japonesa giro su rostro hacia él y sonrió con dulzura, como con una mano le invito a sentarse junto a ella.

Touma cerró la puerta y entrando, se dio cuenta de una Othinus durmiente al lado izquierdo de Misaka, lo cual atestiguaba que al menos después de un tiempo, las dos comenzaban a llevarse bien y encontrar un terreno en común. Touma se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta, no queriendo ocupar demasiado espacio y despertar a la pequeña hada durmiente ahí. Solo se dedicó a tomar la mano de Misaka y acariciarla como le sonreía con ternura, antes de pasar a observar hacia el exterior de la ventana.

"Estas despierta." Le hablo Touma sin mirarle

"No pude dormir con los gritos que escuché venir desde afuera de los pasillos…entre ellos de tu voz." Decía Misaka mientras pasaba a mirarlo con una expresión interrogativa

"Digamos que tuve mi 'esperada' conversación con Stiyl sobre cierto tema que debíamos hablar."

"¿Y?"

"No salió tan bien como lo esperado, aunque no me sorprende que quisiera rostizarme."

Misaka solo resoplo ante el tono triste que tenía su novio a lo dicho. El tema de Index siempre era un tema delicado para ambos, debido a la situación en la que sucedió todo y la impotencia con la que ambos se sentían desde entonces. Misaka estaba segura que, si no fuera por ella y su hijo, Touma entraría en la depresión y podría ser llevado a hacer una locura en la desesperación, que podría llegar a matarlo.

Ella sabía cuán importante era Index para él, y como Misaka sabía que la monja plateada sería una constante en su vida debido a la relación con Touma, lo mismo que con Othinus. Extrañamente, ella se llevaba mejor con Othinus que con Index, aun si se piensa en el término 'llevarse bien' era que Othinus no celaba a Touma tanto ni que se mostró muy herida y molesta hacia ella en las primeras semanas de su recién comenzada relación con Touma. Aunque con el pasar de las semanas, Index fue abriéndose más a ella, al darse cuenta que Misaka sería una constante permanente en la vida de Touma, y más aún al enterarse que ella cargaba al hijo de Touma dentro de ella. Una lástima que cuando ambas comenzaban a llevarse bien, la tragedia ocurrió e Index fue raptada. Misaka se había hecho una promesa que ayudaría a rescatar a Index, no dejaría solo a Touma en esta lucha, aun en su estado, ella era suficientemente fuerte para defenderse y ayudar, no por algo era la Esper N°3 y Nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia, por ende, que estaba aquí junto a su novio en esta lucha.

Misaka solo no pudo más que apretar la mano de Touma, dándole comodidad y apoyo como el chico de cabellos de erizo no pudo más que pasarla a observarla con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ese tierno momento fue roto, cuando Touma vio llegar más lejos a través de la ventana de la habitación, a la camioneta en la cual Martha e Itsuwa se habían ido temprano esta mañana regresando por fin.

"Bueno, tal parece que ya regreso Martha, deberíamos ir a saludarla, debemos prepararnos para la pronta batalla por venir de todos modos." Hablo Touma a lo que Misaka asintió a lo que volteando a ver a Othinus dormida aun, volteo a ver a su novio

"Sería mejor despertarla, no queremos que se pierda nada de lo que tengamos que explicarle después. A Othinus le gusta mucho explicar las cosas, y le molesta cuando la gente no hace lo mismo, explicando todo detalladamente como si de un informe se tratara."

Kamijou solo pudo reír por lo bajo, igual que Misaka, estando de acuerdo con la evaluación de su novio en lo que a Othinus se refiere, en el tiempo que la ha conocido. Sin embargo, un pequeño gruñido lindo se hizo escuchar, rompiendo la risa y moviendo su vista hacia la figura pequeña similar a un hada que se levantaba de la cama.

"Muy bien gracioso humano, quizas debería recordarte cuanto de mi gusto por 'explicar las cosas' ¿te han salvado la vida? ¿Como cuando luchaste contra World Reject y los demás dioses mágicos?" Le hablo Othinus mirándolo con su único ojo de color verde con una mirada intensa

Touma solo sudo frio, asintiendo con la cabeza y disculpándose con la pequeña hada, como Misaka observaba todo esto con una sonrisa cuasi-burlona en sus labios, al ver a alguien más grande, lleno de miedo por alguien tan pequeño. Aunque ella sabía que Othinus sabia cumplir sus amenazas, no quería recordar como ella le picoteaba los ojos o los oídos cuando estaba durmiendo en una dulce venganza.

"C-como sea, creo que deberíamos ir a saludar a Martha que regreso."

Después de eso, los tres salieron de la habitación, como se movieron por los pasillos hacia el exterior, para darle la bienvenida a Martha y hablar de los siguientes planes. En el exterior, en el jardín enorme de la catedral, se estaciono la camioneta donde salieron Martha, Thomas e Itsuwa después de haber hecho espionaje al sitio de lanzamiento de cohetes.

Durante el trayecto, Touma pudo ver a sus demás compañeros y amigos con quienes hizo el peligro viaje hasta aquí, salir al jardín desde los pasillos abiertos de la catedral. Estaba Accelerator, siempre enfurruñado por culpa de Misaka Worst, quien no paraba de molestarlo siempre que tenía la oportunidad por cualquier cosa. Touma solo sonrió débilmente, como paso a observar a su otro lado, al ver salir a Hamazura Shiage, algo sudoroso y nervioso como quien fuese atrapado haciendo algo malo, claro que tratándose de la pequeña 'chica' a su lado de nombre Kinuhata Saiai, no debería ser sorpresa que al igual que Misaka Worst, ella no parara de molestar a Hamazura aunque en menor medida, pero que a diferencia de Accelerator, Hamazura no tenía siempre una expresión molesta, sino más bien tímida y torpe siempre ante las bromas que Kinuhata le hacía pasar, pero que en el fondo, una notable amistad y camarería entre ambos se hacía notar, sin ninguna tensión a diferencia del otro par.

Kamijou desecho esos pensamientos como se obligó a enfocarse en las personas que habían regresado, como estas estaban hablando con los encargados temporales de este sitio, Kaori Kanzaki y Stiyl, quien al ver a Kamijou venir, solo puso una expresión agria, a lo cual Touma solo pudo más que tratar de ignorar por su propio bien, como llevaba de la mano a su novia. Tambien le pareció notar un resplandor de mirada venir de Itsuwa, pero parecía haber desviado rápidamente su mirada antes de notarla. Mikoto solo pareció removerse apoyándose en él, un poco nerviosa por las siempre miradas que la chica de cabellos morados le daba. Othinus quien estaba en el hombro izquierdo de Misaka, solo suspiro ante la escena clara de celos de la chica. _Tendría que superarlo de una vez_ , pensó Othinus como ladeaba la cabeza.

Al acercarse hasta ellos, pronto el grupo se había reunido para escuchar los siguientes planes.

"Bien, en este momento Stiyl ira con ustedes en busca de la doctora Docherty, deben regresar con ella antes del anochecer. Muchas patrullas de Toclafane se incrementan por la noche al caer el sol. Además, será mejor trazar los siguientes planes en la oscuridad, como la líder de facto de este sitio vendrá pronto. Por lo que tendremos un buen tiempo para preparar cosas. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Martha?" Le hablaba Kanzaki a la mujer morena

Martha por toda respuesta asintió, como después de un pequeño cruce de palabras, el grupo conformado por Kaori, Itsuwa y Stiyl se retiraron, como el grupo original de chicos venidos del oriente se quedaron en el mismo lugar.

"Bien, ya vi la bahía de lanzamiento de los cohetes que prepara el Maestro. Pronto estarán listos para lanzar al espacio exterior, y su conquista del universo comenzara pronto." Hablaba Martha como comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a la catedral, seguida de sus compañeros de viaje

"¿Eso significa que el _Maestro_ se moverá pronto?" Escupió Hamazura el nombre del sujeto a quien odiaba por haberle quitado cosas y personas muy importantes para el

Tales sentimientos de furia y odio hacia el _Maestro_ , no eran ajenos a ninguno de los otros integrantes del grupo, todos por diferentes razones y motivos. Incluso del mismo Touma, el más suave y bueno del grupo, no podía evitar sentir una amargura y odio enorme que nunca espero sentir hacia ninguna persona, ni siquiera hacia quienes habían sido sus más peores y acérrimos enemigos como Fiamma de la Derecha o la antigua diosa mágica Othinus. Sus razones iban desde el secuestro de Index, hasta haber sido causante de la destrucción de su mundo y de millones de personas, entre esas personas conocidas y muy importantes para él. Entre ellos sus padres Touya y Shiina Kamijou, sus hermosos y bondadosos padres, además de los de Misaka. Por primera vez en su vida, Kamijou se preguntó si tendría la voluntad de contenerse una vez estuviera frente al Maestro, y no tener pensamientos de estrangularlo por lo que hizo; pensamientos homicidas que plagaban su cabeza que, en pocas ocasiones, habían sentido tales sentimientos oscuros dominándolo. El chico de cabellos de erizo solo intento sacudir la cabeza ante tales pensamientos, como queriendo nublarlos.

"Sin duda. Y si el comienza a moverse, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo antes de que su plan de la conquista de las estrellas comience." Hablo Martha con determinación

"No sé por qué debemos apresurarnos en ese plan, o porque debe de importarnos que no lleve a cabo su imperiosa 'conquista de las estrellas' si es que tiene éxito," hablaba esta vez Accelerator, "solo podemos esperar a que el haga despegar esos cohetes con la mayor parte de sus fuerzas Toclafane al espacio, y entonces el estaría en un estado debilitado sin sus principales fuerzas de apoyo."

Las palabras de Accelerator tenían sentido, pero Martha sabía muy bien, aun en el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, Harold Saxon, o el Maestro, no era alguien para subestimarlo.

"No debemos ser confiados, Accelerator. Saxon no es el tipo de persona que no tiene un plan de respaldo, el no iniciaría su dichosa invasión al espacio, si no supiera que aún le quedan enemigos aquí en la tierra. Seguro tenga algún plan de respaldo con todo el poder de la ciencia que ha acumulado, y que según me han dicho, tambien de la magia." Hablaba Martha con sentido críptico

Lo que decía Martha hizo apretar más los dientes de Kamijou, haciéndole recordar que uno de los 'recursos' de aquel sujeto, era la propia Index en su poder. No sabía cómo haría ese alienígena para extraer el poder de los grimorios mágicos de la cabeza de Index, pero no quería pensar en que él iba a usar a Index como una herramienta cuando llegase el momento, tal y como había hecho Fiamma de la Derecha durante la Tercera Guerra mundial.

"Por lo que es posible es que Saxon tenga planeado acabar con todos sus enemigos en la tierra, antes de embarcarse al espacio. Además, no puedo, _podemos_ permitir," hablaba Martha en plural, no solo para ella sino para todo el grupo, "que las demás razas alienígenas en el espacio sufran como sufrimos aquí en la tierra. Ellos no se merecen eso. Son seres como nosotros, algo diferentes, pero que sienten lo mismo. Aman, ríen, se divierten, se entristecen, y demás. No podemos condenarlos a sufrir lo mismo que nosotros, esta es nuestra lucha y debemos terminarla aquí."

Martha hablo con tanta determinación como paso a obsérvalos a mirar sus reacciones. Kamijou no pudo más que sonreír orgulloso de esa resolución, de proteger la vida, no solo la de los humanos aquí, sino incluso la de otros seres que habitan entre las estrellas. A decir verdad, los del grupo que vinieron con Martha desde Japón, nunca esperaron saber o conocer sobre si existía vida en otros planetas. Tal cosa solo podría ser posible dentro de los terrenos de la fantasía y ciencia ficción. Aun viviendo en una ciudad adelantada científicamente 20 o 30 años al resto del mundo. Y que se hayan enterado en años pasados sobre la existencia de la misma magia. Algo que algunos aún estaban procesando antes del ataque del Maestro que lo cambio todo.

Muchas de las noticias sobre ataques alienígenas y avistamientos alrededor del mundo, eran suprimidas en Ciudad Academia o cambiadas en las noticias, tergiversando todo, por lo que muy pocos creían en la existencia de vida en otros mundos dentro de las murallas de la ciudad científicas más adelantada del mundo. Quizas tuvieran sus razones los de la mesa de directores de la ciudad para ocultar esto, pero ya nada puede ocultar el daño después del ataque del Maestro y los Toclafane hace ya un año. Kamijou sentía una necesidad incluso de no solo proteger a las personas que vivían en este mundo, _su_ mundo y el de sus seres queridos, sino de prevenir que lo mismo ocurriese en otros mundos. Después de todo, no importaba si no podía imaginarse el aspecto o como eran realmente los seres de otros mundos, por lo que había dicho Martha, muchos de ellos se parecían a ellos, y no solo por el extraño parecido humanoide entre ellos, sino en sus sentimientos, tan parecidos a ellos, por lo que podrían sufrir. Y Kamijou no era tan cruel para permitir que más vidas fuesen dañadas en el resto del universo, como sucedió con su propia especie en su mundo, eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

Mucho no se podía decir sobre los otros o qué pensarían de esto, desde que Martha Jones hablo sobre la existencia irrevocable de vida en otros mundos, muchos en Ciudad Academia lo tomaron con escepticismo. A duras penas creían que toda la catástrofe que ocurría en el mundo era producto de extraterrestres, y que la mayoría de gobiernos del mundo sino es que todos, han sido diezmados en su totalidad en unos pocos días. Muchos del grupo de Martha que vinieron desde Ciudad Academia aceptaron la existencia de alienígenas, aunque a regañadientes, ante la obvia evidencia mostrada por todo el mundo que no podía mantenerse oculta para siempre.

Hamazura no pensaba mucho en eso, más allá de lo que había dicho anteriormente en el barco carguero cuando vino junto al resto del grupo. Accelerator no se sintió tan sorprendido, habiéndose acostumbrado a la existencia de cosas increíbles y que podían desafiar cualquier raciocinio, tanto dentro del mundo de la ciencia como el de la magia. Pero sus pensamientos al igual que Hamazura, poco iban a pensar en eso, como estaba más enfocada en la siguiente batalla por venir, y en estar preocupada por las personas más importantes de su vida que dejo atrás en Ciudad Academia, y que, aunque quiera negarlo, tambien estan consigo a su lado en ese momento.

Misaka Mikoto aun trataba de procesar ese conocimiento en su mente. Puede que para ella haya difícil entender ciertas cosas, no por su falta de inteligencia, sino de ser reacia en aceptar varias cosas que iban contra su proceso de creencia, inculcado en una ciudad científica. A duras penas en su momento proceso mal que la ciudad científica por excelencia que le había otorgado sus poderes, había violado su privacidad y producido clones de sí misma, listas para el sacrificio para alcanzar la meta del Nivel 6. Ha sido reacia a aceptar la existencia de la magia misma por mucho tiempo, en sus múltiples encuentros al lado del que ahora es su novio, pero desde que ambos estaban juntos ya lo ha aceptado, más que nada por convivir con personas que encarnaban este lado desconocido del mundo para ella, como Othinus e Index. El aceptar la existencia de vida fuera de otros mundos, era otro golpe a la realidad que conocía, fue algo que sucedió tan rápido que en un momento la existencia de estos seres estaba siendo procesada por muchos en el planeta, cuando ocurrió la desgracia del ataque simultaneo al mundo entero. Muchas personas morirían en tal ataque, entre ellos sus propios padres cuando los Toclafane incendiaron todo Japón medio año atrás. Solo Ciudad Academia se salvó, pero eso hizo poco para minar la tristeza producto de la tragedia, donde muchos habitantes de la ciudad, perdieron a sus seres queridos fuera de los muros de la ciudad. Si, a veces la aceptación era lo que quedaba cuando tenía que aceptar las pérdidas de vidas de muchos de sus seres queridos y la destrucción y desesperación que albergaban el planeta ahora mismo.

De Kinuhata Saiai y Misaka WORST no podría decirse mucho. Kinuhata por todo su excentricismo, gustaba mucho de la idea de extraterrestres y otros mundos, quizas más adelantados tecnológicamente que el suyo propio, fue la que más fácil acepto la existencia de seres fuera de este mundo, quizas dado a su lado excéntrico y que la idea de alienígenas reales, parecía salida de sus películas favoritas de ciencia ficción, aunque sean de clasificación D. Misaka WORST casi o daba mucho pensamiento en eso, aunque ella nunca daba mucho pensamiento acerca de nada, mas allá de lanzar comentarios sarcásticos ya bromas pequeñas que molestaran u fastidiaran a los demás, más que nada a Accelerator.

El grupo solo se dispuso a ir hasta el salón donde se había dispuesto el comedor para la mayoría de personas que comerían allí, como pasaban el resto de la tarde allí, algunos charlando mientras otros solo se sentaban a esperar sin nada que hacer y algunos se iban a explorar los alrededores del lugar. Esperando el momento en que tenían que venir a ser llamados para la próxima reunión, una vez que los líderes y encargados de la logística y planes estuvieran listos para entrar en acción. Solo tenían un día posiblemente, dado el estado terminado de los cohetes con destino al espacio, y que sería cuando el Maestro llevaría a cabo su plan de aniquilar toda posible oposición que dejase en el planeta. Tendrían que ser rápidos.

Después de almorzar, Martha de despidió del grupo y se fue con el grupo conformado de Stiyl, Itsuwa y Thomas Milligan para buscar a la doctora Docherty, dejando al otro grupo en paz en sus propios asuntos hasta su regreso.

… _ **.**_

 _Sobre los cielos de Gran Bretaña, a gran altura entre las nubes, dentro de la nave Valiant_

Dentro de la nave _Valiant_ que se encontraba sobrevolando los cielos de Gran Bretaña, ocurría una especie de reunión dentro de uno de los laboratorios dentro de esta nave, específicamente el que estaba a cargo de la miembro de la infame familia Kihara, Therestina Kihara Lifeline. Dentro de la habitación grande de paredes blancas que daban una sensación de entrar a un hospital, en una esquina de la habitación, donde se encontraba otra pequeña habitación reforzada en sus 'paredes' hechas de vidrio resistentes, se encontraba tendida en la única silla en medio de esa pequeña mini-habitación de 20 metros cúbicos, la Nivel 5 y #4 Mugino Shizuri, a quien era conocida por el nombre código otorgado por su poder, "Meltdowner'.

Mugino estaba despierta y sentada en la silla de cuero negra de paciente sujeta al suelo de una pequeña columna, similar a las sillas de pacientes del centro de odontología. Aunque para algunos podrían evocar más a una silla de tortura dado lo que ocurría realmente dentro de las paredes reforzadas de vidrio de esta habitación. No es que muchos estuviesen preocupados por eso en la nave, como los gritos de mucha gente, además e los Mugino, podrían oírse a través de las paredes de otras habitaciones de laboratorios de experimentos que usaban los Kiharas para sus experimentos y oscuros propósitos. Muy poca gente pasaba por ese piso debido a esos gritos que helaban la piel, además de los guardias de UNIT controlados mentalmente que no hacían caso y se mantenían impasibles rondando, como los empleados de servicio y otras personas civiles que trabajaban de esclavos, no querían pasar por allí.

En la pequeña sección del laboratorio de Therestina hecha de paredes de vidrios reforzados. Mugino estaba sentada erguida como su mirada parecía algo somnolienta por haber estado despierta toda la noche, siendo usada como conejillo de indias en las pruebas que se la habían practicado y que mostraban sus buenos resultados después de meses de tratar con ello.

"Bien, parece que las pruebas han resultado positivas después de meses de trabajo con el uso del Body Crystal. Ya no pareces cansarte o tener sobrecargas del sistema nervioso que te dejaría catatónica o con muerte cerebral o incluso peor. Y por unos pocos márgenes de tiempo, vemos que tu nivel podría subir, ya no tendrías que ser la #4 por más tiempo después de todo." Hablo Therestina con un tono de voz que parecía condescendiente sino Mugino sabia como era

"Eso si no es que muero antes o termino peor, muerta a causa de mi propio poder." Decía Mugino en un tono frio amargo

Mugino sabía muy bien de los efectos del Body Cristal podría hacer. Ella lo había usado anteriormente, en lo que le parece hace toda una vida, para intentar matar al que en otro tiempo fue su 'peor enemigo' Hamazura Shiage, llegando a perseguirlo desde Ciudad Academia hasta por toda Rusia en pleno conflicto de la tercera guerra mundial. Usar tal droga experimental, producto de los más bajo del lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia, casi la había destruido por dentro y matado, sino fuese salvada irónicamente por Hamazura, aquel a quien ella iba a matar sin ninguna duda.

"Bueno, eso sería ciertamente una desgracia estando tan cerca de terminar las pruebas, después de meses de exámenes y ensayos, claro que pronto habrá una 'prueba final' en el exterior sería mejor que hacerlo habitualmente aquí, para probar los resultados, y que te serviría muy bien ya que podrías respirar aire fresco después de meses aquí encerrada en esta nave." Hablo Therestina con una nota que parecía automático como si lo que dijera fuese una conferencia aburrida que ya ha repetido mil veces

Mugino solo entorno la mirada cansada como la aparto y se recostó en la silla. Parte de ella no quería saber qué tipo de 'prueba' iba a ser sometida en el exterior, aunque una parte de ella no podía evitar estar emocionada por salir después de mucho tiempo encerrada dentro de la nave. Respirar aire fresco después de meses encerrada como un conejillo de indias, al menos sería un pequeño alivio momentáneo dentro de sus días oscuros. Días que ella esperaba, estuvieran próximos a terminar.

Fue en eso que a partir del silencio ominoso que surgió por unos breves minutos, en donde Therestina parecía más interesada en los resultados de los análisis de las pruebas realizadas en su computadora laptop, que en prestarle ninguna atención a Mugino. Algo que la Nivel 5 y #4 agradecía pues ella preferiría cualquier cosa que aguantar la voz o presencia de la mujer.

Nunca le habían gustado los Kiharas por muchas razones antes. Pero ahora por todo lo que ha sufrido a bordo de esta nave a causa de ellos, tenía mil razones para odiar a todos los miembros de esa maldita familia y a sus aliados, sean esos extraños 'magos' como les llaman y alienígenas.

Aun hoy, Mugino tiene que concebir la idea de otros tipos de potencias y seres 'fuera de este mundo', lejos del raciocinio científico y pensamiento lógico atado al mundo de la ciencia. Y es que, gracias a la ciencia, es que Mugino consiguió los poderes que tenía hoy día y que podrían explicarse dentro de un ámbito racional y científico. Muchas de las cosas que pasaban dentro de Ciudad Academia, que parecían sacadas de una obra de ciencia ficción, podrían se explicadas dentro de una mente racional, más si llevabas muchos años viviendo allí y con amplios conocimientos en estudios y ramas de investigación. Por eso, tales cosas como las supersticiones, la brujería, la creencia arcaica en dioses o entes espirituales, o en la misma magia; no tenían cabida dentro de los muros de la ciudad científicamente más adelantada y desarrollada del mundo. Por eso, aprender a tiempos recientes que tales cosas como la magia existían y que estaba oculta al resto del mundo, en lo más oscuro y profundo del mundo exterior, era algo que sacudió las fibras de las creencias más profundamente arraigadas de Mugino Shizuri.

Claro, que todo ello no vendría sin pruebas, después de ser 'tomada' de Ciudad Academia no sin haber ofrecido anteriormente resistencia, fue obligada por los seres enfermos de esta nave voladora a participar en luchas y batallas a muerte contra los seres de ese mundo oculto de la magia. Magos, personas que no tenían ningún talento y que usaban la magia para cubrir sus debilidades, era muy diferente del sistema de Ciudad Academia donde se medía el talento de una persona en base a los niveles que ganaba durante el estudio del Programa de Poder Curricular. Tal noción de que los débiles podrían prosperar a través de un sistema diferente en el exterior fuera de los muros de su ciudad aislada, y que podrían ser igual o más poderosos que los más fuertes Espers de Ciudad Academia, fue algo que la sorprendió, irrito e hizo temer. Si antes podría sentir una gran amargura en el pasado debido a los Nivel 5 que estaban por encima de ella como el #1 Accelerator o el #2 Kakine Teitoku. Ahora saber que el resto del mundo tenía sus propios monstruos, era para hacerla sentir más pequeña ante el panorama general del mundo. Eso si hablamos de un nivel planetario, si nos referimos a un nivel más universal, la cosa cambia. Y aquí había otra cosa que irrito profundamente más Mugino y que la hizo sentir más pequeña aún.

La existencia de los alienígenas. Mugino resoplo. Eso trajo un nuevo nivel de potencia al mundo (o más específicamente a _su_ mundo.) de lo que anteriormente pensaba. Ella se había enterado de las noticias de lo que sucedía fuera de los muros de la ciudad años antes de que el ataque Toclafane empezara. Noticias sobre el estrellamiento de una nave alienígena en el reloj Big Ben en Londres, Inglaterra. La enorme nave espacial que sobrevoló los cielos de Londres un día de navidad. La invasión de los supuestos 'fantasmas' en el mundo entero, que dio lugar a las verdaderas formas de los hombres cibernéticos que comenzaron a invadir el mundo ( _excepto por alguna razón Ciudad Academia_.) la nave espacial en forma de estrella que ataco Londres una noche de navidad. La desaparición de un hospital de Londres que se encontró en la luna y que regreso por medios alienígenas según las víctimas. Muchos casos alrededor del mundo, que hicieron dar conciencia al mundo sobre la existencia de seres fuera de este mundo a la humanidad. Claro que en Ciudad Academia esas noticias fueron desechadas en favor de rumores y noticias falsas, desmintiendo la mayor parte a través de 'renombrados científicos' de la ciudad, para ocultar ese 'secreto' ya no tan secreto después de todo. No es como si la ciudad no tuviera sus propios problemas internos en que pensar, de por si la tercera guerra mundial del año pasado en el que participo la ciudad era un hecho, no había tiempo para pensar en 'falsos rumores' o noticias sobre 'marcianos verdes' fuera de otros mundos, cuando algo tan real y palpable como un conflicto mundial era una realidad. Eso fue antes de aprender que el mundo de la magia estuvo envuelto en aquel conflicto contra Ciudad Academia y ella no se había enterado sino hasta recientemente.

Se preguntaba qué tipos de otras vidas alienígenas podrían existir fuera de su mundo. ¿Quizas seres lo suficientemente poderosos como para superar a los Nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia? ¿O superar incluso a los monstruos más poderosos del mundo de la magia? La prueba de eso podría ser como los Toclafane solamente habían podido derrotar a la mayor parte de las fuerzas de defensa de la tierra, sean mágicas o no. Aunque Mugino sabía que el ataque había debido de ser planeado desde hace tiempo para tomar por sorpresa al enemigo, ya que sabía que el líder de todo, la mente maestra, el _amo_ , fue antes el primer ministro de Gran Bretaña, y por tanto alguien como el que era un extraterrestres, que se infiltro dentro del gobierno inglés, tomo control de varios satélites alrededor del planeta para enviar una sonda psíquica para controlar la mente de las personas, era alguien cuyos conocimientos e inteligencia debían de estar por encima incluso de la del mejor científico de su mundo, incluso de Ciudad Academia, no por algo él decía que provenía de una antigua raza de seres que fueron considerados dioses por el resto del universo. Los Señores del Tiempo.

Aunque no sabía que había sucedido, había averiguado por conversaciones que el Maestro había tenido con los Kiharas cuando estaba presente en el laboratorio, y este estaba más concentrado en hablar o delirar que prestarle atención a ella, acerca de lo que fueron los Señores del Tiempo y como reconstruiría un imperio para honrar a su especie extinta. Según lo que había escuchado los Señores del Tiempo y su mundo habían perecido en un enfrentamiento contra otra poderosa raza llamada Daleks. Los cuales eran tan destructivos y poderosos, que cientos de civilizaciones en el universo habían caído ante ellos y se habían extinguido. Los Señores del Tiempo fueron los últimos de esta raza, pero los Daleks al parecer tambien habían perecido con ellos en la llamada Guerra del Tiempo. Una guerra que abarco casi todo el universo conocido y que cuyas consecuencias podrían rastrearse hasta en la misma tierra, para sorpresa de Mugino que no sabía cuánto de esta gran guerra a través de las estrellas había afectado el universo y su mundo conocido. Tal escala de violencia y destrucción, hacían pequeñas todas las guerras humanas en conjunto, incluso las guerras mundiales.

Mugino solo suspiro. Tanto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, que ella ha tenido que ir con la corriente, sin tener mucho tiempo de pensar en todo lo que la rodeaba, más allá de preocuparse por su propia situación. En la que se encontraba. Recordaba como apenas seis meses específicos desde que fue tomada a la fuerza y llevada hasta este sitio infernal perdido en el cielo, como fue que vio morir las pocas personas que le importaban, como fue derrotada irónicamente mientras intentaba hacerlas de 'heroína' solo con sus personas importantes y solo por haber estado en una posición débil desde el principio. Después de todo, _ser madre_ solo era para hacer débil a las mujeres. Era lo que pensaba antes. Ahora, en cambio…

"¿Cuándo se me dará permiso para ver a mi hijo?" Pidió Mugino con una falsa nota de cortesía y sumisión, que le hacían retorcer el estomago

Por supuesto ella no era estúpida, la última vez que intento ser desafiante y rebelde con su siempre conocida mala boca, era silenciada por descargas eléctricas que estaban adheridas a su cuerpo a través de pequeños mini implantes de nanomáquinas en sus brazos, piernas y abdomen. Era un método de tortura y sumisión y Mugino había aprendido a las malas a tratar de controlar su fuerte temperamento. _Por ahora…_

Therestina paso a verla con una mirada molesta, al permitírsele perder su enfoque en el trabajo que estaba haciendo concentrada, más que prestarle atención a Mugino.

"Eso es algo que no tienes necesidad de saber. Solo cuando el Maestro lo decida conveniente, y no estás en posiciones de exigir nada."

Mugino se mordió la lengua, sabía bien que pasaría si desobedecía, pero honestamente ella ya estaba cansada y fatigada después de meses de duros experimentos y pruebas inhumanas, que buscaban ver qué tipo de poderes podría alcanzar gracias al Body Cristal. Pero, aun así, se decidió un pequeño momento de rebeldía, entradas ya a puertas de los resultados 'exitosos' obtenidos después de meses de actuar como alguien mansa y sumisa, muy para su disgusto. No aguardaba el momento para poder vengarse y destrozar a cada una de las personas de esta maldita nave y enviarle volando en picado al suelo. Pero no era estúpida, sabía que por el momento no tendría forma de ganar con los pequeños implantes dentro de su cuerpo, y por tener de rehén a su pequeño hijo de pocos meses. Tendría que aguantar… _por ahora_.

"Me importa una mierda lo que digas. No eres tú la que decide eso de todos modos. Llama a tu _Amo_ ahora mismo. Me he portado bien estos meses solo para asegurarme de que no dañarían a mi hijo, pero estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Si voy a salir a pelear, a matar a la gente que ustedes quieren que me deshaga, entonces deberán ser buenos y dejarme ver a mi hijo, así sea el menos una vez, ya que de lo contrario deberán conseguirse a otra marioneta que quiera volver a pasar por lo mismo que yo y soportarlo todo sin morir. Eso sería una pérdida de valioso tiempo, ¿verdad? Estoy segura que tu _Amo_ no estaría contento con eso." Mugino escupió las palabras con malicia y odio hacia la mujer, enviando todas las cortesías y falso tono de sumisión que la hacían atragantar desde hace tiempo

Therestina vio crispar su ojo derecho, como su mandíbula de apretaba fuertemente, haciendo rechinar sus dientes, dándole una mirada desagradable a Mugino, a quien no le importaba menos eso, habiendo estado en presencia de miradas más peligrosas y de monstruos aun mayores. Lo que Therestina podía ofrecer como amenaza, era poco o nada.

Fue en ese momento que sonó una voz, proveniente de uno de los altavoces localizados a un lado de la habitación del laboratorio. El Maestro había instalado una de esos, junto a algunas cámaras de seguridad, para según él, mantener un 'completo control óptimo de todas sus instalaciones', aunque la mayoría sabía que era un método para vigilar a todo el mundo, como su confianza en sus aliados era mínima, pese a los grandes aportes que estos le han proporcionado durante este año, para disgusto mayormente de la mayoría de los Kiharas como Theresthina, como algunos otros de esa familia les daba igual, lo mismo que a los miembros del mundo de la magia, como no sentían tener que 'ocultar nada' a la vista, dado que eran aliados en búsqueda de un mismo objetivo. O eso es lo que pensaban algunos.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Acaso la linda señorita Mugino quiere pedir algo? ¿Cómo es que se pide primero?" Hablaba la voz del Maestro con un tono sarcástico y condescendiente como si la obvia burla no fuese más que notoria como el ambiente en el lugar se volvía pesado

"Por favor, mi Amo. Se lo pido, déjeme ver a mi hijo antes de partir a la batalla. Se lo ruego, ¿sí?"

Mugino solo hizo la expresión más sumisa y dócil que pudo reunir con sus fuerzas internas al mostrar y hablar como si de una sirvienta se tratara. Eso provocaba hacer apretar sus dientes por dentro y que su rabia se encendiera en un odio vicioso, que mantenía apartado por el bien del momento. Si algo había aprendido Mugino durante su tiempo en el lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia. Es saber actuar, mostrar una cara amable, sumisa y cordial a los superiores que muchas veces la contrataban para que se hiciese cargo de los trabajos sucios cuando trabajaba para ITEM. No era algo que ella disfrutara realmente, pero si podía pagarle todos sus gastos y hacerla vivir cómoda, no tenía tantos problemas. Aquí la situación era lo opuesto. Ellos igualmente la necesitaban como sus antiguos superiores en Ciudad Academia, pero ellos aquí eran sus captores, y ella no podría moverse por estar sometida con los implantes eléctricos por su cuerpo y tener a su pequeño hijo de rehén. Se aguantaría, por ahora…

"Bueno, ya que lo pides de esa forma…seré amable y te cumpliré tu deseo. Ya que iras pronto a la batalla y quién sabe si regresaras y volverás a verlo de todos modos…"

Mugino solo se mordió los labios como asintió de una manera que la hacía parecer demasiado 'entusiasta' con la aprobación, aunque por dentro si lo esté realmente.

"Therestina, lleva a nuestra linda invitada y sujeto de pruebas, con el retoño pequeño, estoy segura que querrá verlo después de mucho tiempo. Al menos es una recompensa por todo lo que ha aguantado con nuestros experimentos." Fue lo último que se oyó de la voz el Maestro antes de cortar

Mugino solo puso una expresión victoriosa en su rostro, como Therestina hacia todo lo posible para aguantarse la furia dentro de ella y que corroía su rostro, dándole un aspecto casi lunático. Al final, la Kihara tuvo que aguantar el impulso de apretar el botón que activaba las nanomáquinas dentro de ella para electrocutarla por su descaro. Pero decidió guardar la compostura y vengarse más tarde, como apretando los dientes, con un botón libero a Mugino de las ataduras metálicas de su silla y la invito a seguirla.

Mugino solo trato de contener el aliento ante la perspectiva de ver de nuevo a su hijo, y que había sido de el después de todo este tiempo que no lo había visto. Lo había extrañado todo este tiempo y quería ver si al menos, aunque dudoso, el Maestro había guardado su 'promesa' de retener a su hijo y tenerlo estable y en buen cuidado, solo fue así que era el 'trato' al haber caído ella en su poder y dejarse usar como conejillo de indias. Mugino no pensó mas como salió del laboratorio y camino por el pasillo de la nave voladora, rumbo a ver a su hijo.

… _ **.**_

Eran pasados más de las tres de la tarde. En la catedral de Canterbury, el grupo venido desde Asia, esperaban algo aburridos en el sitio. Algunos separados y haciendo sus cosas individuales antes de volver a juntarse con el grupo rebelde para planear pronto el contrataque. Accelerator se había retirado a su habitación a dormir, más de lo usual, peor era para almacenar sus energías que necesitaría junto a la batería de su cuello, que le permitía hacer uso de sus poderes de reflexión para cuando llegara el momento de entrar en acción. Misaka WORST por todo lo acontecido, decidió dejarlo dormir a pesar de todo, para sorpresa de quien la conociera ya que disfrutaba mucho de molestar al albino, en cambio se dedicó a caminar y recorrer toda la instalación de la catedral y sus alrededores sin aventurarse fuera de los limites donde estaba aguardada la iglesia dentro de una gran barrera mágica. No era tan estúpida para poner en peligro su situación cuando aún hace falta planear la venganza.

Kinuhata solo se dedicó a hacer lo mismo, pero por su propio lado junto a Hamazura. Recorriendo ambos el sitio, mientras charlaban todo el camino, ambos con una expresión de seriedad que era extraña en ellos, dado su relación cercana, pero que dado la situación del mundo y como pronto enfrentarían batallas gigantescas de nivel apocalíptico, no era para poner de ánimos ligeros a cualquiera.

Solo Kamijou junto a su novia Mikoto, con la pequeña Othinus en el hombro derecho de la Esper Nivel 5 y #3, estaban sentados en unas bancas escuchando la misa ocasional dentro de la enorme iglesia, con el padre dando su sermón de siempre, junto a sus feligreses que la mayoría eran los refugiados que se habían venido a esconder con ellos tras las persecuciones y batallas dadas durante todo el tiempo que durado esta pesadilla. Por la condición de Mikoto, ella no trataba de hacer grandes esfuerzos para su molestia, además que necesitaba guardar energías para la pronta batalla de la que claramente pensaba participar aun en su estado de embarazo. No dejaría que su novio peleara solo, pese a las protestas de Touma cada vez más frecuentes. A pesar de que ahora preferían estar en silencio, escuchando la oración del sacerdote en la parte más alejadas de las bancas, para no incomodar a los creyentes más devotos, al ser ellos chicos venidos de una ciudad gobernada por la ciencia.

Kamijou nunca pudo decir que era devoto de la religión, pese a tener muchos amigos y aliados del lado de la magia, que eran creyentes de las divinidades. El no recuerda a su otro yo antes de haber perdido la memoria hace más de un año; y con todo lo acontecido después de eso, con las muchas luchas que ha sufrido contra los lados oscuros tanto del mundo de la magia como de la ciencia, no ha tenido 'mucho tiempo' de pensar en creer en alguna divinidad o seguirla con fe, ya que después de todo, vivía en Ciudad Academia, una ciudad gobernada enteramente por la ciencia, que dejaba de lado cualquier idea que tuviera que ver con lo 'supersticioso' no basado en pruebas reales. Era algo mal, pensó Kamijou, quien sabía muy bien que, si seres sobrenaturales como los Ángeles podían realmente, recordando el incidente de 'Fallen Ángel' y la lucha contra Misha Kreutze, acá el Arcángel Gabriel. Entonces el mismo Dios, a quienes seguían la mayoría de religiones, como las más poderosas e influyentes del mundo, la Católica Romana y la Ortodoxa Rusa, debía de ser real. Quizas debería sentirse un poco mal de no creer aun, ya que con todo lo que recuerda en su vida ha sido una fuente de desgracias tras otras, luchas interminables y demás; no haber encontrado el tiempo dentro de el para comenzar a creer en una deidad, más aún con haber tenido a alguien como Index a su lado, quien representaba ese lado mágico y espiritual, a pesar de su obvia glotonería y pereza, debería de reconsiderar en creer en algo. Muchas personas lo hacen en sus momentos más oscuros. Por eso siente respeto por estas personas ahora que escuchan la palabra del sacerdote o 'Padre' según decían muchos creyentes al hombre que hablaba al frente de la iglesia.

Misaka Mikoto solo escuchaba un poco, hace un año ella podría decir que no era especialmente creyente en nada que considerara 'místico' o 'espiritual', como alguien nacida en Japón, era muy joven para entender tales cosas y nunca fue aficionado a la religión dominante que era el sintoísmo, y después de irse como una niña y crecer en la ciudad de la ciencia por excelencia, Ciudad Academia. No era alguien especialmente devota a nada que no fuese explicado con la ciencia, a pesar de tener su mente abierta a algunas excepciones, como cuando se enteró de la existencia de la magia misma. Incluso en su momento ella descarto que fuese 'magia' misma y era algo que podría ser explicado con la ciencia de otro modo. O al menos ella así lo pensó al principio negándose ese hecho. Hasta que después de múltiples enfrentamientos con sujetos y seres de ese extraño lado de su mundo, ella comenzó a comprender mejor las cosas, todas gracias tambien a las explicaciones y entendimientos que tuvo con el que ahora es el novio a su lado. Quizas la existencia de un Dios real no tendría que ser tan malo, ni desvirtúa nada de lo que ha hecho la humanidad hasta ahora, pero si pone en tela de juicio muchas de las decisiones que han hecho los científicos, en especial los de su ciudad con el objetivo de alcanzar dicha divinidad de un modo u otro.

Othinus no estaba particularmente interesada y solo estaba somnolienta en el hombro de Misaka, apoyada a su cuello, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Quienes vieran la escena pensarían que Othinus es un muñeco o una marioneta, y no darían mucho pensamiento a ello, como la mayoría de refugiados estaban más concentrados en sus propias miserias para prestarle alguna atención.

Después de unos minutos, se escuchó algo de movimiento en el exterior, Touma viro la cabeza hacia la entrada de la parroquia, donde se encontró a un Hamazura quien, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indico que le siguiera. Touma hizo levantar a una perezosa Mikoto, quien a regañadientes siguió a su novio pegada a su lado, como en silencio salieron del sitio de oración.

Caminaron por el pasillo bajo la sombra para protegerse de los rayos del sol, que calentaban fuerte esa tarde, al salir al jardín del centro del exterior, vislumbraron un enorme grupo de figuras en lo que solía ser el parqueadero de la catedral derruido. De una especie de vehículos llamativos, dos eran camiones estilo militar básicos de color verde, otros dos eran automóviles negros genéricos con ventanas de vidrio oscuros y resistentes, y por ultimo era lo que parecía ser una especie de limusina de color negro de gran envergadura, con los vidrios oscuros sin poder ver el interior y donde la pintura negra de la limusina así como de los otros vehículos, parecían derruida por haber pasado por sitios peligrosos o resistir a ataques, así como la falta de algunas luces delanteras que estaban rotas o fuera de lugar, los espejos retrovisores de algunos parecían haber sido arrancados con fuerza, igual que el estado de algunos de los automóviles particulares y camiones militares. No debería sorprenderle a Kamijou que estos hayan debido de pasar por el infierno para llegar aquí o resistido a varios ataques durante todo este tiempo. Con la situación de ahora en el mundo, ya no existen suficientes transportes disponibles aun en uso, debido a la enorme destrucción y persecución hecha por los Toclafane y demás fuerzas aliadas del Maestro.

Solo algunos vehículos estaban controlados en su mayoría por las fuerzas armadas humanas controladas mentalmente por el Maestro, además de algunos médicos y enfermeros voluntarios, que tenían pase libre para atender a los enfermos y heridos que dejaban la estela de destrucción y muerte en el mundo. Por lo que no podía más que sentirse algo curioso Kamijou, sobre quien eran las personas que iban en esos vehículos y porque algunos miembros de la Iglesia del estilo Amakusa aparecían junto a su sacerdotisa, Kaori Kanzaki, quienes llegaban a recibir y atender a los invitados que llegaban de los vehículos. Touma se dio cuenta que la mayoría de personas que salían de los camiones militares eran hombres vestidos con lo que parecía ser una especie de armadura medieval, que les daba un porte imponente, pese a que algunas se denotaban abolladas, arrugadas y con partes faltantes de metal y extremidades, así como de grietas en muchas partes, denotando cuan en mal estado se encontraban los famosos Caballeros de Inglaterra.

Parecían haber tenido mejores días, eso podía denotarse por cómo se encontraban ahora en tal estado deteriorado, en comparación con otros tiempos como cuando lucho contra ellos en la antigua guerra civil inglesa o el Halloween Británico como se llamaba ahora, hace más de un año. Tal percepción no era en vano cuando vio una de las figuras que reconoció salir de unos los automóviles negros, era alta con cabello rubio corto en flecos dividido en el medio y profundos ojos azules. Vestía con un traje elegante de color marrón o rojo castaño, y una especie de corbata, este no era nadie menos que el Caballero Líder, líder de los Caballeros de Inglaterra. Al igual que los caballeros, parecía que el había tenido días mejores. Su ropa parecía haber perdido un poco su color, luciendo más oscura y sucia de los normal, algo inaudito para alguien tal pulcro y elegante como el, tambien parte de su cabello estaba cortado en un costado lateral de su cabeza, o más bien parecía chamuscado, si es que las heridas u cicatrices parecidas a quemaduras se podían vislumbrar cerca de su ojo izquierdo, que dicho tambien este estaba debajo de una venda, no pudiendo apreciar de cerca si lo había perdido o no.

Pero lo que más sobresalto a Kamijou, fue su brazo izquierdo, o más bien, al sentido de la ausencia de este. Lo que cargaba de lo que daba del brazo del Caballero Líder, era un vendaje que lo sostenía del hombro derecho a su brazo izquierdo, con el muñón de lo quedaba de este desde la sección del codo para arriba, todo del codo izquierdo hacia abajo no estaba y solo había un muñón envuelto en una venda con sangre seca, debido al color marrón de esta. La visión solo podía más que darle una sacudida a Touma, pensando en cómo alguien tan poderoso como el Caballero Líder, cuya fuerza pudo ser testigo de primera mano cuando contra él durante la persecución que vivió el y Othinus en Dinamarca hace más de un año ya, durante la lucha contra Gremlin.

Tal visión era desconcertante para Kamijou, el pensar que alguien tan fuerte como el Caballero Líder llegara a tal estado era para no creer. ¿Qué tipo de poder o armas o estrategias usaba el Maestro para poner de rodillas al poder mágico, no solo de Gran Bretaña sino del mundo? A veces Kamijou sentía un súbito descenso en su confianza de que las cosas en la próxima lucha podrían salir bien. Pero el solo meneaba la cabeza negativamente, no podía pensar de esa forma, no cuando más necesitan los ánimos y esperanza para luchar.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Kamijou, fue la figura que salió de la limusina, era una persona, específicamente una mujer conocida para Kamijou, pero que no asociaba muchos a pensamientos agradables. Esta mujer pasaba de su veintena de años, con cabello rubio atado detrás a la espalda, vestía un vestido rojo de cuero rojo brillante con una falda que es compatible con un marco de alambre y es capaz de contraer o expandirse a un tamaño anormalmente grande como un paraguas. Su conjunto se agrega con guantes rojos que casi llega hasta los hombros, y lleva una corona de oro. Era bastante guapa, eso Kamijou nunca lo negó, incluso cuando combatió contra ella en el antiguo golpe de estado de Inglaterra o el Halloween Británico como se le conoce. Era nadie menos que la segunda princesa Carissa de Inglaterra.

Kamijou trago saliva ante eso, recordaba no tener una buena relación con la mujer, y ahora que volvían a encontrarse no sabía que sucedería, aun si pudieran considerarse aliados, él no podía decir que confiaba en ella.

La segunda princesa solo poso sus ojos en Kamijou, que de inmediato sintió tensar su cuerpo, como se preparó para lo que vendría, sabiendo muy bien cómo fue la última vez que se vieron ambos. Cuando ambos combatieron de nuevo, cuando Carissa intento matar a Othinus y Touma trataba de salvarla desesperadamente. El chico recordó haber destruido una fortaleza mágica voladora móvil propiedad de Inglaterra. Supuso que la mala sangre entre ambos aun podía seguir, como una mirada oscura y una mueca burlona se posaron en el chico de cabellos de erizo ante su vista.

Touma solo se mantuvo en su lugar, aunque su nerviosismo podía hacerse denotar. Pero Carissa decidió voltear su mirada de él, y hablar con Kanzaki en su lugar, haciendo suspirar al chico de alivio al ser ignorado.

Misaka solo paso a mirarlo extrañamente al sentir su nerviosismo y apretó su mano en señal de reconforte, aunque no sabía la naturaleza exacta del porqué de esto, o lo que unía a su novio al nerviosismo hacia la extraña mujer rubia que acaba de aparecer. Othinus solo resoplo molesta, sabiendo muy quien era ella, y con la certeza de tener que aguantarse un momento desagradable de nuevo, recordando que, en el pasado Carissa intento matarla.

La segunda princesa estaba hablando con Kanzaki, como la mujer japonesa se encontraba seria dándole los últimos adelantos de lo que estaba sucediendo y sus planes. No se necesitaba ser muy genio para darse cuenta, que Carissa era la verdadera líder que hablo Kanzaki el otro día, y que estaba a cargo de la llamada 'resistencia' si podría llamársele así. Eso solo hizo que Kamijou deseara que otra de las princesas, como Rimea o Villian, fuesen las que estuviesen a cargo, aunque él sabía que no había otras más indicada para planear un ataque desde el aspecto militar fuerte que Carissa. Aun si su relación era la más tensa que mantuviera el, con una de las tres princesas de Gran Bretaña.

Poco después de esta 'pequeña reunión', Carissa se adentró dentro del edificio, ignorando a los demás de su grupo, como si sus presencias no le importaran, aunque Kamijou ya sabía muy bien a qué atenerse con ella, y que tarde o temprano serian convocados ante ella. El chico solo suspiro ante la pronta reunión.

… _ **.**_

Mugino no pudo más que sentirse aliviada cuando sostuvo a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos de nuevo. Ese pequeño infante con el color de sus cabellos marrones y los ojos de su color, aunque ella sabía que con el tiempo él podría crecer para parecerse a su padre, según como su aspecto mestizo mitad japonés, era un hecho. Pero a ella no le importaba, como envuelto en una sábana y pañales, Mugino lo hizo en sus brazos al bebe dormido que se retorcía en su sueño, como Mugino inhalaba en color de su cuerpo mientras ella cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

Ella no estaba sola en la habitación, como las otras tres ocupantes, Therestina Kihara, Francine Jones y Lucy Saxon, la esposa del Maestro, observaban tal escena con distintas expresiones. Pero a Shizuri Mugino eso poco le importaba. Nunca en su vida imagino ni en sus sueños más salvajes que se convertiría en una madre. Aun con toda la mancha que carga consigo desde sus viejos días trabajando para el lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia, haciendo los trabajos más sucios que se pudieran imaginar, nunca imagino traer la vida al mundo, aun con todas las quizas, decenas de vidas que ella había cegado sin un segundo pestañeo. Eso era lo que más le sorprendía y aterraba de sí misma. Ella que era fácil para la ira y la sed de sangre, ahora acunando en sus brazos semejante vida tan frágil que ella trajo al mundo. Una pequeña vida que ella comenzó a amar, aunque no de inmediato, sino que le llevo un buen tiempo decidir que lo tendría, cuando antes ella pensaba en deshacerse del niño, en abortar como si fuese alguien que tirara un caramelo a la basura de forma tan fácil.

Tal pensamiento la mortifico por las noches e hizo que sus ojos se sintiesen húmedos, pero decidió reprimirse la lagrimas ya que no quería llorar ni parecer débil ante las otras mujeres. Aun si se le notaba en enorme afecto y cariño que solo el amor de una madre podría entregar él bebe en sus brazos. Ella nunca espero esto, ella pensó que nunca podría tener hijos, aun después del grave daño que sufrió su cuerpo hace más de un año cuando peleo la primera vez contra Hamazura, y después de haber usado la droga Body Cristal para la revancha y seguirlo medio mundo hasta Rusia en plena Tercera Guerra Mundial. Aun cuando su cuerpo fue reconstruido en parte después de regresar a Ciudad Academia, nunca espero que estuviese lo suficientemente sana para poder tener hijos. Era casi un _milagro,_ aun cuando Mugino no creyese en esas cosas por venir de una ciudad científica, no podía negar más que había cosas fuera de este mundo, que no conocía. Por lo que ella podría comenzar a creer en estas cosas, su prueba viviente estaba entre sus brazos.

Estaban en la habitación de la mujer del Maestro, Lucy Saxon, la mujer con la cual el Maestro se casó bajo la identidad de Harold Saxon, primer ministro de Gran Bretaña. La mujer rubia era quien se había encargado del cuidado del pequeño bebe, con ayuda de algunas sirvientas como la madre de Martha Jones, Francine Jones. Al haber sido madre de tres hijos, la mujer de color oscuro, había ayudado a la mujer del Maestro a cuidar del niño dada su experiencia, y por órdenes de Harold Saxon. Therestina lucía una mirada aburrida, como preferida mirar a otro lado, encontrando las posibles manchas en la pared de tal habitación impecable más interesantes, que una escena maternal que le hacía revolver el estómago. Francine quería sonreír algo al ver una escena reconfortante, de las pocas que ha podido presenciar desde que se hizo esencialmente prisionera a bordo de aquella nave voladora, pero los distintos traumas y malas experiencias que ha sostenido abordo, le han impedido mostrar algo de emoción que no sea la tristeza o miedo pegados constantemente a su rostro.

Lucy Saxon era un caso especial. Si las distintas marcas de moretones y golpes que sostenía en lo visible de su cuerpo, sea en sus brazos descubiertos o en su rostro, ocultos de mala manera con maquillaje, eran una prueba de que el Maestro solo desquitarse con ella. Solo podía más que observar la escena sin ninguna clase expresión en su rostro, como si no 'sintiese nada' o eso parecía demostrar. Quizas las palizas que la daba Harold la entumecieron o solo fingía no sentir nada, de cualquier manera, eso no le importaba.

" _Al menos, es mejor ella que mi hijo._ " Así pensaba Mugino sin ninguna simpatía por la mujer que ayudo al Maestro a casi destruir el mundo, aunque le estuviera a regañadientes agradecida por cuidar de su hijo

Mugino se encarga de inspeccionar de cerca a su hijo, tratado de sentir algo anormal en él, vislumbrar cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, como algún moretón o cosa que le hiciese pensar que algo le pudieron haber estado haciendo, pero para su sorpresa pareciera que aquel sujeto sádico, cumplió su promesa. Therestina solo hablo, sacándola de su inspección minuciosa.

"No deberías estar sorprendida, al Amo, poco o nada le importa la vida de un bebe, pero si ha sido tan indiferente a él, es que te comportado muy bien en los experimentos y ha obtenido los resultados deseados, por no decir que no tiene tiempo de perder con un bebe que no le cumple u otorga nada. Además, estas mujeres de aquí," menciona Therestina, señalando a ambas mujeres, Francine y Lucy, "han sido muy cuidadosas con el niño, y se han asegurado de sacarlo fuera cuando el Maestro en sus pocas veces que el viene hacia esta habitación, lo hace solo para desquitarse con su 'querida' esposa. Por lo que no se da cuenta cuando el pequeño mocoso sale fuera por mano de la sirvienta."

Mugino solo paso a ver a Lucy y Francine, quienes estaban temblando algo ante la mirada de las dos mujeres, sabiendo ellas que ambas estaban lejos de su liga, como una era una científica sádica y la otra una poderosa Esper. Aun así, la mirada de Mugino les dio a las mujeres, fue una de gratitud, como inclino su cabeza al estilo japonés de dar las gracias. Las dos mujeres parecieron entender el mensaje y asintieron, ambas con una sonrisa distinta cada una, una nerviosa y la otra cálida. No se necesitaron palabras, ambas no querían decir nada sobre todo en medio de Therestina, como si fuese un acuerdo tácito entre las tres, algo que hizo que la Kihara frunciera el ceño ante esto.

Mugino solo la ignoro, como paso a observar a su pequeño hijo, aun no creyendo que estaba aquí en sus brazos. No pudo evitar pensar en el padre de su bebe. Hace tiempo que ella no lo veía, desde antes que empezó este infierno en la tierra unos días antes. Aun aquel tiempo le parecía irreal cuando lo conoció, como si fuese algo salido de este mundo. Y de hecho lo era. Solo basto unas semanas de conocerlo, para enamorarse de él, e ir a la cama juntos. Quizas el sentía lo mismo, quizas no. Pero eso no importaba, como ella se sintió la mujer más dichosa por ese breve corto tiempo. Antes de que los Toclafane atacaran la tierra, él tuvo que irse, debido a que, según él, 'no podía interceder en este tiempo' o 'línea de tiempo'. Pero que le había dicho que todo iba a mejorar después de los próximos días infernales que se avecinaban sobre el planeta. Ella no había entendido en su momento, pero ahora entiende y quiere creer que todo esto tendrá su fin. Como había dicho el, aun si pruebas, el tiempo era todo 'Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey', por lo que tendría que confiar en el loco con la caja azul.

… _ **.**_

Alison Docherty, una mujer que ya estaba a medidos de sus cincuenta años y con cabello corto rubio casi blanco, denotando ya entrados su mediana edad; era una antigua profesora de ciencias de la Newnham College, Cambridge. No sabía que esperar cuando unas extrañas personas llegaron hasta su laboratorio clandestino. Específicamente fuera del conocido Tom Milligan, por haber venido antes a su laboratorio y conociéndolo por haber sido su médico anteriormente, y a su aparente ayudante y 'enfermera' la chica japonesa Itsuwa, pero no conocía a este extraño hombre de cabellos largos pelirrojos que vestía extrañas ropas negras como sacerdote, que tenía todos los dedos de sus manos adornado con extraños anillos, y una especie de tatuaje de una barra identificativa de esos que se usaban en un supermercado en su mejilla derecha. Aunque extraño, lo que más molestaba a la profesora Docherty es que fumase en su lugar de trabajo, no es que ella no hiciese tal cosa, pero siempre cuidaba de sus aparatos y su espacio de trabajo de no dejar escapar ningún humo que le perjudicara como para causar una chispa de incendio, prefería fumar algo afuera en su lugar, por lo que obligo de inmediato al hombre a apagar el cigarrillo muy para su molestia.

La otra mujer de piel oscura, parecía mas abierta que el otro sujeto, llamado Stiyl, o lo que supusiera era su nombre. Martha Jones era nadie menos, y Allison no dio mucha sorpresa o emoción al enterarse que se trataba de la ´legendaria mujer' que se ha revelado continuamente contra el Maestro y ha logrado eludirlo por todo el mundo. No le importaba si ella era 'la reina de Sabbat' o cualquier cosa, solo quería saber que querían y que la dejaran en paz en su trabajo. Por supuesto, ellos venían a por ella, ya que la supuesta 'resistencia' requerían sus servicios, pero la necesitaban lejos de aquí. Específicamente a la iglesia donde se escondían, un sitio que ella no conocía. Ella se lo pensó dos veces, creyendo que era una trampa o algo para hacerla hablar, pero se lo pensó mejor, cuando especificaron que la necesitaban a ella y sus conocimientos para una tarea.

Sin perder tiempo la profesora Docherty agarra sus cosas, sus herramientas y demás útiles de trabajo, a su pedido tambien se lleva un viejo DVD usado y una pantalla de computadora, todo lo necesario para lo que necesitan en el otro sitio donde va a trabajar ahora.

Sin perder tiempo, y odiando un poco dejar su sitio de trabajo que fue durante tanto tiempo, ella se despidió del lugar y se marchó con los otros, subiéndose a la parte trasera del camión donde vinieron.

Tardaron varias horas, incluso cuando el sol se puso y llego la noche, no llegaron sino hasta entrada la media noche, cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar. La catedral de Canterbury, un sitio ideal si es lo que querían para ocultarse estas extrañas personas que se decían 'magos'. Honestamente a la profesora Docherty no sabía ni quería saber de algo tan extraño como la 'magia' que ellos hablaban, que conocía desde hace varios meses por contactos con algunos miembros de la resistencia. De por si la existencia de esos alienígenas era suficiente para su cansada mente, quizas fuese por su edad o simplemente porque desde la noticia de la desaparición de su hijo, ha estado en un estado de alerta muy cansado, que la ha agotado bastante desde entonces.

Aun así, ella es profesional e intenta aparentar una gran calma y profesionalismo, cuando entran a la guarida y son recibidos por los 'guardias' del lugar, los cuales consisten en un gran grupo de monjas, sacerdotes, y algunas personas extrañas vestidas peor con rasgos orientales, quizas todos sean oriundos del mismo sitio que la chica peli morada que viajaba a su lado, Itsuwa.

Es recibida por una mujer oriental, vestida de una forma escandalosa y excibionista para su gusto, pero intenta aparentar calma al ver que la mujer portaba una enorme espada japonesa tras ella, denotando que no es alguien con quien jugar.

"Profesora Alison Docherty, ¿verdad?" Le pregunto la mujer en su extraño acento extranjero

"Si, así es." Hablo ella denotando la seriedad de la situación

"Mi nombre es Kaori Kanzaki, es un gusto recibirla aquí. Necesitamos de sus conocimientos para nuestra ayuda…"

"¿Es usted la encargada de este lugar?" Le hablo la profesora Alison, no queriendo perder el tiempo con quien estaba hablando

La mujer oriental de largos cabellos negros suspiro, como negó con la cabeza, "Temporalmente lo fui, pero ahora que la líder ha llegado, esa responsabilidad recae en ella. Pronto podrá verla."

Sin decir mucho más, la mujer fue conducida por los pasillos de la enorme iglesia, algo derruida por los anteriores ataques que debía de imaginar, pero aun conservada a pesar del tiempo mismo. Llego a una habitación que pareciera que fuera usada anteriormente como una especie de oficina de algún sacerdote o cardenal de alto rango, con lo espaciosa y grande que era, los techos de madera bordados con finos rasgos y ornamentaría de aspecto religioso, algo típico del lugar donde se encontraban, algunas sillas y una mesa de invitado en la mitad, como al fondo había un gran escritorio con pocas cosas sobre su mesa, quizas con la situación del mundo, había poco espacio para cosas inútiles.

Había un gran grupo dentro de la habitación, aunque algo grande de unos 20 metros de largo y ancho o hasta más, era tan numeroso que ella se sentía algo sofocada, mas con caras y rostros de gente tan variopinta que ella desconocía, más que estar segura de que eran 'compañeros' de la resistencia.

Sin saberlo, el numeroso grupo con el cual la profesora Docherty hacia contacto, estaban conformado por Accelerator, Misaka Worst, Kinuhata Saiai, Hamazura Chiage, Kamijou Touma, Misaka Mikoto, Othinus, el Caballero Líder, la Segunda Princesa Carissa; y los ya conocidos por ella, aunque algunos por breve tiempo como Kanzaki Kaori, Itsuwa, Martha Jones y Thomas Milligan. Todo un grupo tan heterogéneo y extraño, que para la profesora le parecían fuera de lugar. Más aun al reconocer a la Segunda Princesa de Gran Bretaña, sentada frente a ella detrás del enorme escritorio, mirándola con una sonrisa condescendiente, una mirada depredadora y un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"Saludos profesora Docherty, me imagino que ya sabe quién soy yo, ¿verdad?" Le hablo Carissa con ese tono real que evocaba una preguntaba, pero tambien autoridad, propio de las personas de su rango

"Si, se quién es usted, Princesa…"

"Ahora soy Reina, ya que mi querida madre y hermana mayor murieron durante el ataque Toclafane y los meses después, eso me dejo a cargo como la máxima autoridad ahora. Por lo que es debidamente el llamarme como es mi cargo ahora que soy Reina de Gran Bretaña, _su_ Reina."

"Por supuesto su Majestad, mil disculpas, no lo sabía. Mi pésame por su madre y hermana." Hablo Docherty inclinándose ante ella, pero Carissa la despidió con un gesto de la mano

"No necesita hacer nada de eso, lo cierto es que mi familia murió por ilusa, por no ver las señales a tiempo. Nunca confié en ese tipo Harold Saxon como Ministro de defensa, pero no podía hacer nada debido a que fui arrestada después del golpe de estado que hice en el llamado Halloween Británico. Ahora los resultados de no haber hecho nada, resaltan a la vista. Mi madre y mi hermana mayor no eran las mejores para dilucidar posibles problemas en el aspecto del área militar, aunque no pueda culparlas tanto debido a todo el estrés del trabajo que conllevo las invasiones alienígenas que empezaron a comienzos de este nuevo milenio, o la Tercera Guerra Mundial, por lo que solo puede quedar como un testimonio de cómo no hacer las cosas en los próximos tiempos…claro, si queremos ahora que hayan 'próximos tiempos'."

Docherty solo asentía ante lo dicho por la ahora Reina Carissa, aunque sin entender mucho, pero eso no le preocupaba a la Reina vestida de rojo, como de volvió a hablar.

"Pero es por eso que estamos aquí. ¿Trajo lo necesario con usted, profesora?" Le inquirió con una ceja levantada mientras la observaba de una manera que la hacía parecer 'sospechosa'

"S-sí, aquí lo traje," decía como dejaba caer su bolsa al suelo y comenzaba a sacar sus útiles y herramientas, "pero lo que no entiendo, es para que me necesitan aquí. ¿Por qué me hicieron cruzar tantos kilómetros específicamente para venir hasta aquí que tenía que ser tan importante?"

La Reina Carissa solo paso mirar a Martha Jones, quien después de un breve saludo que no había hecho al entrar, ante lo cual Carissa solo lo despidió, procedió a dirigirse a la profesora de mediana edad.

"Viene a verla a usted, ya que es la única persona, o la última probablemente en este país. Que sepa y tenga conocimientos necesarios para nuestra ayuda."

"¿Y qué exactamente quieren de mí?"

"Que nos ayude a atrapar a un Toclafane."

"¡¿Qué!?" Exclamo la profesora no habiéndose esperado eso

"Conoce a tu enemigo. Es por eso que la hemos llamado aquí," hablaba Martha haciendo confundir a la profesora, "necesitamos sus conocimientos para poder organizar un contraataque masivo contra el Maestro y sus ejércitos, antes de que parta de la Tierra. Conocer cómo funcionan la principal de sus fuerzas, los Toclafane, sería un primer paso para eso."

"Obviamente eso será muy difícil," hablo la profesora Docherty, sabiendo al punto a donde querían llegar, "La Red Arcángel parece ser el mayor punto débil del Maestro. 15 satélites alrededor de la Tierra aún siguen transmitiendo. Por eso hay tan poca resistencia. Estan retransmitiendo una señal telepática que mantiene asustada a la gente."

"No todos en el mundo profesora," hablo la Reina Carissa, juntando sus manos cerca de su boca y apoyándose en sus codos sobre la mesa, en una actitud pensativa, "aquellos con un gran poder psíquico y barreras mentales, pueden superar ese defecto y huir de su influencia. Los Esper de Ciudad Academia son unos de esos, por eso es que esa ciudad es la única que no ha caído aún. Estos chicos a su lado, todos vienen de esa ciudad en el lejano oriente, vinieron desde tan lejos para ayudar." Señalo Carissa al grupo de Touma al lado derecho, la mayoría sentados en sillas y mesas, extrañamente callados

La profesora Docherty ya se había hecho una idea, cuando había observado por primera vez a esos chicos extraños de Asia dentro de la gran habitación. Creía que podrían ser otros de esos extraños 'Magos' iguales a los compañeros de la otra chica asiática Itsuwa que conocía. Aunque este hecho le resulto interesante a la profesora de ciencias, al saber que venía de la ciudad más adelantada científicamente y tecnológicamente hablando.

"Con su ayuda podríamos deshabilitar los satélites." Hablaba Thomas Milligan de una forma ingenua

"Podríamos, sí. Con 15 o más misiles tierra-aire, ¿lleva usted alguno encima?" Le inquirió con sarcasmo la profesora Docherty, haciendo que Tom se callara

"Además, cualquier acción militar y los Toclafane descienden." Termino la profesora de mala gana

"Desgraciadamente tiene usted razón profesora Docherty," hablo Carissa escupiendo casi que sus palabras, "no contamos con la fuerza militar de antaño, debido a la mayoría de pérdidas que sufrimos al comienzo del ataque, tanto humanas como materiales. No contamos con el número de individuos listos ni para una misión suicida que saldría mal debido al número de satélites que giran constantemente alrededor del planeta, y solo la fuerza de aquí en este lugar, es la única con la que contamos ahora. Por eso es prioritario un conocimiento del enemigo antes de planear lanzar cualquier ataque, necesitamos saber de qué estan hechos esas cosas llamadas Toclafane y cuáles son sus puntos débiles."

"Por eso, usted está aquí profesora Docherty. Aquí tengo un CD," decía Martha, como le pasaba de uno de las hebillas con amarre de su chaqueta, "nadie ha podido hasta el momento que sepamos, estudiar una de las esferas. Hasta donde se sabe está hecha de un material que 'no puede dañarse', salvo una vez cuando una de ellas fue fulminada por un rayo en Sudáfrica. Por casualidad. En este CD de aquí contienen los datos y lecturas grabados de ese evento que hicieron una parte de la Resistencia allá. Al parecer son bastantes sensibles a eso, y pueden ser sometidos si se frita sus sistemas eléctricos o de control."

"Entonces, si es posible, ¿quieres que te ayude a preparar una trampa y…?"

"Queremos que puedas desmantelar y diseccionar si se le puede llamar así, a una de las esferas. Así podremos descubrir el secreto de los Toclafane por fin, de donde vienen y que son, y lo más importante, como detenerlas." Terminaba de hablar Martha

Docherty solo tomo el CD de las manos de Martha y procedió a conectar su pantalla de computador portátil unido a un teclado de escritorio a la mesa, aun había electricidad dentro de la iglesia por lo que denotaba, quizas ellos al igual que su centro de trabajo, tenían sus propios generadores de energía, aunque no sabía cómo no habían sido descubiertos aun, ya que ella mantenía su laboratorio, 'ocultando' la firma de energía del sitio a un nivel mínimo, claro está, tambien por otros 'aspectos' que ella sabía del porque una patrulla de Toclafane no la habían invadido aun, pero prefería no revelar eso ahora a estas personas.

Una vez que la computadora estaba preparada y encendida, coloco el CD por una de las ranuras laterales de la pantalla portátil y comenzó a abrir el archivo para estudiar las lecturas. Hubo algunas fallas de la computadora debido a lo rudimentario de su fabricación e improvisación con lo poco que tenía. Docherty golpeo la pantalla con su mano, exasperada por eso.

"Como pensar que extrañaríamos a Bill Gates." Hablo la mujer de mediana edad

"Por eso fue que viajaste por todo el mundo, ¿por un disco?" Le pregunto Tom a Martha escéptico

"No, tuve suerte allá."

"He oído historias de que ella recorrió la tierra, para hallar el modo de construir un arma contra el Maestro." Hablaba Docherty, pero Martha la ignoraba recordando las últimas palabras que tuvo con el Doctor hace un año

"¡Lo tengo! Una corriente de 58 puntos, 5 Kiloamperios. Carga transferida de 500 mega julios exactamente." Hablo la profesora emocionada

"¿Se puede recrear ese tipo de energía eléctrica?" Preguntaba Tom

"Desafortunadamente, mis otras herramientas se quedaron en mi laboratorio, no sé si aquí…" Decía la profesora Docherty cuando fue interrumpida

"De eso usted no tiene que preocuparse profesora, tenemos una fuente de energía móvil bastante confiable, que puede evitar ser rastreada." Mencionaba Martha a una de las chicas del grupo de los chicos asiáticos venidos de Ciudad Academia

Misaka Mikoto al ser referida, solo suspiro cuando asintió cansadamente, ella como la Electro master y Railgun, podía fácilmente replicar ese tipo de energía y corriente eléctrica, aunque eso conllevara sus desventajas.

"Soy la Esper Nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia. Podría replicar esa energía, pero no se bajó que condiciones, tendría que se fuera de este sitio para no ser rastreado o lastimar alguien aquí o causar daños innecesarios." Hablaba Misaka

"No creo que debas esforzarte Misaka, en tu condición, no estas para arriesgarte afuera," Le hablaba su novio Kamijou preocupado, "podemos dejarle eso a WORST, ya que ella es una Nivel 4 igualmente y puede generar la suficiente energía en voltajes para tal fin."

Ante esto, la mayoría del grupo paso de mirar de Misaka a la llamada Misaka WORST, una de las clones en versión más crecida de Misaka, quien miro a todos entre molesta por la atención y algo divertida por eso.

"Si, si, lo que sea. Puedo hacerlo, para que no tengas que hacer peligrar a tu noviecita y al boyo que lleva en el horno, por el cual ella vino hasta aquí por causa tuya." Termino WORST con sarcasmo, lanzándola una mirada divertida a Touma

Kamijou solo resoplo mientras Misaka le lanzaba una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera, dirigida a WORST. Los demás de su grupo o solo negaban con la cabeza cansados de esta situación tan típico para ellos, o solo trataban de ignorar las estupideces de los demás. Llevar tanto tiempo juntos, durante meses, los habían hecho unidos, aunque algunos no soportaran a los demás en sus momentos 'estúpidos' más que nada por no quebrar los 'muros' mentales que aun sostenían algunos de ellos.

Docherty solo observo la extraña interacción del grupo venido desde tan lejano. Quizas porque algunos aun eran jóvenes y adolescentes, sus extraños comportamientos y excentricidades sean cosa normal, aun con todo el apocalipsis que se vive cada día. Quizas en Ciudad Academia sea distinto, aun valiéndose sola sin ayuda del exterior por medio año. Tambien tenía que recordar si todos estos chicos eran Espers de algún tipo, no es que ella haya estado antes en la presencia de uno. Pero no pudo dejar de notar cierto interés por el lugar donde vino. Gente que se hacía llamar 'Magos' y usaban la 'Magia' y Espers de la ciudad científica mayor desarrollada del mundo. Quizas estas sean las personas elegidas para oponerse al Maestro mismo. Era una lástima que ella sintiera que eso era tan tarde…

"Bueno, ya que todo está dicho y hecho," hablaba Carissa como se ponía de pie, lista para ladrar las ordenes como le gustaba, "es hora de poner en marcha el plan. Quiero capturar una de esas esferas cuanto antes. Hoy mismo si es posible. Presiento que no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder." Una de las miradas dirigidas de la ahora Reina hacia la profesora Docherty la hizo asentir, pensando que era lo que quería decir con el 'plan'

La mujer de mediana edad estaba lejos de imaginar lo que se tenía planeado, y como ella entraba en todo esto.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Bueno, el tiempo ha pasado y por fin he logrado terminar el tercer capítulo. Me tomo 32 paginas, pero creo que el resultado ya está. Aunque me hubiese gustado pasar a la acción de una vez, decidí dejarlo relegado al siguiente capítulo. La mayor parte del capítulo es más desarrollo de carácter y de explorar ciertos aspectos del universo donde viven, tanto externamente como de los personajes internamente. Aun en sí, no he explicado la relación del Whoniverse con el Index-verse aun fusionado, pero he arrojado datos. Espero que, en el siguiente capítulo, pueda describir la charla del Maestro le tenía preparada al Doctor (que no aparecieron ninguno de los dos lastimosamente, solo la voz del Maestro.) desde el capítulo pasado. Espero que, en el siguiente, las cosas sean más movidas. Ya se viene la acción en el siguiente, espero que les guste._

 _El título que escogí está inspirado en uno de la serie de Doctor Who de la época de Matt Smith/Steven Moffat , puede que no sea el mejor para el capitulo y solo fue algo provisional, pero decidí dejarlo, ya que de una manera u otra, hace honor al contenido del capítulo._

 _Tambien sobre el 'misterio' de quien es el padre del bebe de Mugino, pues ha sido demasiado obvio, ¿no es así? Es una idea que me vino a la mente desde hace tiempo y que se ajusta a la historia, aunque de forma pequeña, en parte sirve como una exploración profunda del personaje de Shizuri. Espero ampliarlo más en los siguientes capítulos. Espero no demorarme demasiado para el siguiente capítulo, ya que tengo varias ideas para otras historias tambien, aunque no significa que lo deje inconcluso, planeo terminarlo a como dé lugar, no importa cuánto me tome._

 _Bueno, no espero que esta historia pase de 10 capítulos, quizás menos ya que quiero terminarlo rápido, para seguir con mis otros proyectos. Aun así, es algo interesante y un respiro de aire fresco hacer esto, en especial al entrar dentro del fandom de To Aru Majutsu No Index. Y alejarse algo de los de Yu Yu Hakusho y Gundam un tiempo, pero no el dejarlos abandonados por ningún motivo._

 _Bien, eso sería todo, no quiero aburrirlos con tanta charla, comenten a ver cómo me quedo y nos vemos en otro capítulo._

 _Saludos y hasta pronto._


End file.
